Sempre há um mago idiota para amar um feiticeiro mal-caráter
by pilotchiken
Summary: No longínquo Reino de Numazu uma das criaturas mais temidas era o lendário Anjo Caído, conhecida também como Yohane. You, que deveria caçá-la, na verdade a encontra e jura fidelidade eterna. Um artefato lendário de poder imenso chamado Cristal de Raburaibu irá colocar as inesperadas parceiras em uma jornada sem retorno. Nota: Capítulos novos semanalmente
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

A tempestade assolava os campos inférteis da Província Norte. Mesmo os animais acostumados à dificuldade da vida naquelas paragens tremiam diante das rajadas de luz e som. Aquela não era uma tempestade como tantas que caiam sobre aquela terra esquecida pelos homens e magos.

Era uma batalha. Magia poderosíssima atirada por criaturas sobre-humanas em guerra. Não era possível perceber suas silhuetas em meio ao caos das nuvens, mas as rajadas coloridas de poder cortavam os ares, explodindo ao colidir, emitindo estrondos dezenas de vezes mais poderosos que o mais letal dos raios.

Yohane, o Anjo Caído, desferiu seu melhor golpe, uma esfera de energia escura cercada de raios amarelos faiscantes, contra a criatura. O demônio, semelhante a uma sombra peçonhenta, conseguiu desviar da rajada principal, sendo ferido pelos raios residuais. Não foi o bastante e Yohane soube que estava em uma péssima situação quando viu a criatura vil vindo em sua direção com todo o ímpeto.

Ia ser atingida e morta. Protegeu o rosto como um último reflexo de sobrevivência e se preparou para o pior. Já estava sem forças, então era questão de quantos golpes precisaria receber para ser destruída. Porém, o impacto não veio, pelo menos não contra si diretamente.

Uma luz branca brilhou intensa, vencendo a barreira dos seus braços e pálpebras. O monstro grunhiu em dor e Yohane sentiu-se caindo, sem forças para sustentar voo. A luz salvadora diminuiu de intensidade enquanto ela caía, mas então veio em sua direção. Dois braços gentis seguraram seu corpo na queda desacelerada por magia.

"Anjo Caído, Yohane." Disse uma voz bondosa, vinda daquela pessoa coberta pela luz que cegava a feiticeira. "Por favor, recupere-se e abra os olhos."

Yohane foi colocada sobre o chão, sentada. Lamentou quando os braços macios sairam do seu entorno, levando consigo o calor e conforto que ela jamais experimentara antes. O brilho foi desaparecendo ao mesmo tempo em que a filha do céu e das trevas recuperava a capacidade de ver claramente.

Diante de si estava uma maga de sorriso contagiante. Suas roupas claras mesclavam o branco, azul e cinza e haviam penas em várias partes. Seus cabelos eram de um castanho-cinzento peculiar. Seus olhos eram azuis como as mais águas do mais puro mar seriam sob o sol de um verão sem ameaças.

A Anjo Caído não teve reação diante daquela visão estonteante. A maga branca ajoelhou-se para encará-la de perto. Seu sorriso imenso parecia ter capacidade ilimitada de expandir-se no rosto arredondado da desconhecida:

"Anjo Caído, é uma felicidade sem tamanho ver que estás bem." Foi o que ela falou. Mais uma vez sua voz ressoou dentro dos pensamentos de Yohane antes que esta conseguisse falar.

"Quem és, maga branca, e porque pareces conhecer o nome profano de Yohane?" Perguntou. A bondade estava em cada traço daquela expressão a qual Yohane não conseguia ignorar.

"Sou uma maga vinda dos picos do sul. Watanabe You, da guarda mágica de Uchiura." Disse a outra, e seguiu: "Conheço teu belo nome, Anjo Caído, Yohane, pois, mesmo que não soubesses até agora quem eu sou, saibas que estive minha vida inteira buscando a ti sem descanso. Nos dias mais quentes e nas noites mais gélidas meu único objetivo foi chegar à tua presença."

Yohane arrepiou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A sinceridade transparecia no olhar da maga Watanabe. Ter certeza do tamanho significado que tinha para aquela desconhecida lhe causou uma comoção que nenhum rito maligno jamais fora capaz:

"Por que tanto me buscavas, maga Watanabe? Por que, dentre tantos seres deste mundo de vastidão, foste a mim que buscaste em tão longa jornada do Sul até este planalto sombrio?" Quis saber Yohane.

A maga You abriu um sorriso novo. Mais caloroso, pontuado de medo e talvez algo de rancor:

"Por que tenho amor por ti, Anjo Caído. Todo o desejo da minha existência está em servir a ti, entregando-lhe meu corpo e minha alma como custo por tal dádiva de viver e morrer ao teu lado."


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Um dia havia se passado desde a batalha nos campos altos da Província Norte. Yohane fazia o caminho rumo à Oeste, continente adentro, por uma estrada acidentada que enviesava por bosques úmidos. Estava sem montaria e também sem força mágica o suficiente para ir voando, então tinha que se contentar em avançar o quanto seus pés conseguissem avançar.

Nada daquilo lhe incomodava, afinal já passara por momentos mais obscuros em sua jornada como ser decaído dos céus. Porém admitia que daquela vez as coisas estavam um tanto mais irritantes e o motivo não passava por nada de suas condições pessoais:

"Yohane-sama, tem certeza sobre este caminho? " Perguntou a maga Watanabe You. Sua roupa branca e azul contrastava totalmente com o vestido preto e roxo que recobria Yohane. Era quase como um farol para ser encontrada no meio da vegetação mais fechada. "Imagino que poderíamos conseguir alguma montaria se fôssemos até a próxima cidade. "

Ora, quem poderia saber o caminho mais seguro para ir até os vales rochosos do Oeste do que ela, Yohane, que já vivia na região há pelo menos cinco anos? Além do mais, que vilarejo que teria um cavalo para vender à uma criatura amaldiçoada como ela? Era óbvio que a maga vinda do Sul nada sabia sobre a real situação dos que viviam tão longe das glórias do governo central do reino:

"Também me pergunto se estás bem quanto à alimentação, Yohane-sama. " Continuou Watanabe, lhe lançando olhares de lado entre os intervalos de tirar qualquer galho que ficasse atrapalhando o caminho que fazia, mata adentro. "Comestes apenas aquelas frutas antes de iniciarmos nossa caminhada. Penso se não seria isto pouco para reestabelecer tuas forças mágicas tão preciosas. "

Yohane respirou fundo e fez o máximo para não olhar na direção da acompanhante. Era difícil ignorar quando esta falava sem parar, como uma gralha que pede por mais comida sem parar:

"Nesta velocidade poderemos terminar por anoitecer ainda dentro deste bosque, o que não parece sensato. Vai saber que tipo de criaturas espreitam por estes lugares. "

Ignorar. Ignorar:

"Se houvesse algum córrego, ao menos, poderíamos nos abastecer e ter alguma visibilidade do céu, no caso de necessitar passar a noite aqui dentro. "

Ao inferno com essa de ignorar:

"CALE-SE! " Esbravejou Yohane, fazendo a voz reverberar ao redor com amplificação mágica. You vacilou diante das ondas sonoras amplificadas e se apoiou em um tronco podre. "Ora, cale-se de uma vez, mortal! "

"Yohane-sama!? " Questionou You, surpresa com aquela reação. O Anjo Caído bufou e se afastou dois passos para encarar a maga.

"Como pode uma única criatura mortal ser tão barulhenta? Já sou incapaz de ouvir meus próprios pensamentos com esta tua tagarelice infindável! " Disse Yohane. "Por acaso achas que o Anjo Caído não conhece seus próprios caminhos? "

"N-Não é isso, por favor, Yohane-sama. "

"Mais fundamentalmente que isto. . ." Começou Yohane, erguendo o dedo em riste na direção da face assombrada da maga branca. "Por que afinal estás a me acompanhar, Watanabe do Sul? "

"Hã? Mas, Anjo Caído. . . " Começou You, desencostando-se da árvore morta. Yohane desviou o rosto e cruzou os braços sobre o dorso. "Eu já lhe falei que. . . "

"Hunf, eu ouvi perfeitamente o que disseste na ocasião do nosso encontro. " Falou a amaldiçoada de logos cabelos negro-azulados. "Mas não estavas mesmo a pensar que poderia ludibriar meu pensamento aguçado com aquelas palavras, estavas? "

"Ludibriar? Mas eu não. . . "

"Cala-te, Maga Watanabe. " Ordenou Yohane, com um olhar frio. "Não és nem a primeira nem a última pessoa a crer poder me enganar com simpatia gratuita. É uma estratégia bem comum e ridícula, para ser bem sincera. "

You abriu a boca e fechou, apertando o maxilar. A Anjo Caído observou com deleite a sua vitória sobre a máscara frágil daquela possível caçadora de recompensas. Não se deteve e continuou o caminho pela mata. Não foi seguida e sabia que não seria. Dentro de si o sabor da vitória se misturava à uma sensação de amargura nos cantos da boca que não poderia dar nome naquele momento.

Tola maga de vida fácil. Os habitantes do centro do Reino, na cidade costeira de Uchiura, não fazia ideia dos perigos que existiam na parte continental. Pobreza e ganância de donos de terra transformavam pessoas comuns e caçadores famintos por criaturas das trevas, sempre valiosas no mercado paralelo. Certa vez Yohane quase tivera seu corpo provisório destruído por um cavaleiro desonrado louco por obter de volta a fama de sua juventude. Daquela vez ela tivera ajuda, mas não qualquer ajuda. Duas filhas das trevas, feiticeiras da maior qualidade, irmãs de intensão com uma criatura vil como ela. Aquela fora uma das piores que passara, mas fora apenas mais uma. Não seria uma cavaleira-maga mimada da capital que iria ludibria-la. . .

"GRWWWAAAAAAA" urrou uma criatura imensa, surgida de detrás de duas árvores, tão rápido que Yohane não teve tempo de sequer identificar o que era antes de receber um golpe contra o corpo. Por sorte ainda restava algo de sua barreira energética, fazendo com que a maior dor fosse a do impacto contra o chão, há três metros de onde estava.

"Orc . ." Arfou, vendo o monstro de dois metros e meio, pele esverdeada, cabeça minúscula e porrete da grossura de um tronco nas mãos. Criatura difícil de matar sem uma dose concentrada de magia. Era possível que Yohane destruísse a criatura mas morresse pelo esforço de puxar tanta energia do seu corpo ainda debilitado. Talvez. . .

"Afaste-se, monstruosidade! " Berrou Watanabe, surgindo de um salto, envolta de uma camada de luz azulada, levando um soco com as mãos unidas direto no peito da criatura.

"Idiota. " Sibilou Yohane, num sussurro. O couro do orc nem se arranhou com o golpe de You. A maga pareceu estupefata, mas não teve tempo de reagir antes de receber uma pancada seca, que a atirou contra uma árvore.

Era o fim. O orc virou a cabecinha na direção do Anjo Caído e arrastou os pés imensos, incrivelmente silenciosos, em sua direção. Um após o outro. Yohane se arrastou para trás devagar, com a vã esperança de ganhar distância da criatura. Em meio à penumbra do bosque sua visão se tornou mais escurecida pela sombra da criatura à um metro de si.

"Ei, seu monstro estúpido! " Chamou You. Yohane e o orc olharam em sua direção. Ela estava recostada, e com uma mão erguia uma esfera de energia branca. "Vem me pegar, vem. " Disse, arremessando a energia no orc. O impacto pareceu queimar o ombro da criatura, que urrou alto. Ele então mudou de direção e começou a avançar com mais ímpeto na direção da cavaleira-maga.

Yohane percebeu que You devia estar com o outro braço quebrado, pela maneira que se movia. Ela tentou inutilmente levantar, mas além da falta de apoio sua perna esquerda também tinha cortes que sangravam muito.

O Anjo Caído não conseguiu se mover do lugar, vendo aquela cena. Na sua cabeça martelava o fato de que Watanabe havia usado toda a sua estúpida honra de cavaleira-maga da capital para se sacrificar no seu lugar. Que coisa mais absurda. Quem no mundo iria estar disposto a entregar a vida por alguém quem mal conhece e que ainda por cima lhe tem qualquer consideração?

 _. . . Viver e morrer ao teu lado. . ._

Não, isso é ridículo. Não tem como ela ter dito aquilo de maneira tão literal. . .

"Lovely Arrow, Shoot!" Berrou You, lançando uma flecha de luz azul profunda, de imensa força, direto contra a cabeça do orc. A criatura urrou e sangrou sangue verde para todos os lados enquanto despencava do alto de seus dois metros e meio. O chão tremeu ao seu peso e uma revoada de pássaros decolou assustada. Fora a respiração forçosa de You, o restante caiu em silêncio.

O Anjo Caído levantou e procurou perceber se tinha algum ferimento grave, mas eram apenas alguns arranhões nas palmas das mãos. Ela então caminhou até You, sem dizer nada, e ficou fintando-a do alto. You não lhe retribuiu o olhar:

"Compreendo que tenhas todas as reservas contra os mortais, Yohane-sama. " Começou a maga, puxando o ombro quebrado para junto do corpo. "Espero que eu ainda seja capaz de fazê-la compreender a sinceridade das minhas palavras. "

A feiticeira imortal continuou analisando o rosto abatido e os cabelos castanho-prateados da outra por um momento. Sentia raiva de si por pensar em abandoná-la naquele estado, mas também sentia igual raiva em pensar em não o fazer.

Por fim agachou-se e levou uma das mãos ao ombro ferido de You:

"Aw! " Exclamou esta, sentindo o aperto na carne ferida por dentro.

"Espero que você ainda tenha muita energia mágica, pois isso aqui vai ser difícil de consertar. " Disse a mulher-demônio, com um pequeno sorriso.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Yohane não tinha nenhuma familiaridade com magia do tipo arcana, mas depois de muita concentração conseguiu colocar os ossos do outro ombro da cavaleira-maga no lugar. You lhe passou energia através de um toque no ombro e o Anjo Caído fez o melhor para transmutar aquela força pura em algo manuseável. Deu certo, em parte, então as duas puderam seguir viagem por dentro do bosque. Encontraram um riacho quando o céu já ganhava tonalidades de fim de tarde:

"Você não come carne? " Questionou You, surpresa, enquanto acendia uma fogueira próxima à margem da água. Uma vara de pesca improvisada aguardava a primeira vítima logo ao lado da maga-cavaleira.

"Claro que não. Animais carregam energias muito difíceis de se livrar. " Explicou Yohane, sentada próxima às chamas, ainda que anteriormente tenha sido contra fazer um ponto de parada tão chamativo. "Me alimento apenas por que este corpo provisório exige isso, mas não é algo que me entretenha de modo demorado. "

"Compreendo. . ."

Uma hora depois You cuidava de um espeto com três peixes sobre as chamas. Sua expressão de ansiedade inocente era quase divertida aos olhos de Yohane. Esta desfrutava de uma singela maçã, tudo o que precisaria por aquela noite:

"Melhor do que isso só se tivéssemos um pouco de vinho. " Comentou Watanabe, com uma expressão desejosa. A outra se perguntava como uma fogueira era capaz de fazer uma mortal sentir-se tão à vontade no meio de uma floresta à noite.

"Não seja por isso. " Disse a mulher-demônio, puxando sua bolsa. Ainda que parecesse uma sacola sem valor, Yohane levava uma infinidade de itens naquele espaço mágico, incluindo uma garrafa de vinho e um copo de barro.

"Nossa, que fabuloso! " Falou You, aceitando os itens, maravilhada. "Achei que não se importasse com alimentação e esses assuntos, Yohane-sama. "

"Álcool é um passatempo e também útil para longas viagens no inverno. " Respondeu, com simplicidade.

Apesar de não estar ferida a Anjo Caído conseguia sentir a exaustão tomando seu corpo físico. Em algum momento acabou dormindo com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e só despertou quando se desequilibrou feio, quase caindo de lado no chão de folhas:

"Durma, Yohane-sama. Eu ficarei de guarda esta noite. " Propôs-se a maga arcana.

A mulher de cabelos negros fintou a expressão da outra, sem dizer nada. Não era de confiar em ninguém. Já havia aprendido muito sobre a mentira e crueldade dos mortais. Sempre mais ousados e calculistas do que os anjos e demônios. Dormir na presença de uma cavaleira mágica da capital. . .

Por outro lado, You já havia lhe mostrado fidelidade duas vezes em menos de dois dias. Quase morrera, mas também provara ter muita energia sobrando para gastar com um disparo de potencial invejável. Oras, se fosse mesmo para matá-la, Watanabe sequer precisaria esperar que estivesse dormindo.

Talvez, só talvez, ela não tivesse outra escolha que não confiar. . . Um pouco:

"Me acorde em duas ou três horas. " Falou por fim a Anjo Caído.

Foram mais quatro dias de viagem, dois deles sobre forte chuva, para que enfim se vissem ao pé de uma colina rochosa íngreme, que no alto se ligava ao Platô do Oeste. Ainda que lá em cima houvesse uma estrada movimentada não muito distante, a principal que ligava Uchiura ao reino vizinho, ninguém se atrevia a tentar subir por aquela costa perigosa:

"Não parece uma subida fácil. "Disse You, ainda levando um dos braços pendurado com um pedaço de pano.

"Para quem precisa subir essas pedras, com certeza. " Comentou Yohane, com um sorriso enviesado. Ela se aproximou da rocha e murmurou um feitiço inaudível. Uma passagem se abriu às suas palavras, revelando uma escadaria iluminada por chamas esverdeadas que subia por dentro do rochedo. "Vamos, estamos à alguns passos de nosso destino. "

You seguiu os passos da Anjo Caído sem hesitar, nem mesmo quando a passagem se fechou novamente atrás de si. Subiram por lances e mais lances de escadas, até finalmente se verem diante de uma porta dupla, também de pedra, entalhada de figuras demoníacas grotescas:

"Watanabe. " Chamou Yohane, parando diante da entrada e se virando para a outra. " Durante esses dias de viagem acabei chegando à conclusão de que seu juízo de valor não é nem próximo do normal, mas ainda assim me sinto no dever de questionar-lhe: Tens certeza do que fazes? Adentrar aos domínios de um demônio não é nada que uma pessoa deveria fazer. "

You encarou os olhos de íris rosáceas da outra. As chamas bruxuleantes esverdeadas eram refletidas nas íris azuis da cavaleira-maga. "Yohane-sama. Talvez não me permitas entrar em vossos domínios particulares e eu realmente entenderia se não o deixar. Mas quero que saiba que eu não poderia ter vontade mais sincera em minha alma. "

Yohane suspirou. Não conseguia entender a mente daquela mortal estúpida:

"Que seja. Não parece haver sensatez capaz de se infiltrar nessa sua mente acelerada. " Rendeu-se.

As portas se abriram para os lados, revelando uma sala espaçosa. Com paredes de pedra e móveis de madeira a aparência daquele lugar era de aconchego e conforto. Sofás, uma lareira com um caldeirão à postos. Vassouras, báculos e outros diversos itens mágicos expostos. Havia pelo menos mais três passagens para outros cômodos do lar da Anjo Caído.

"Incrível. . ." Arfou You, caminhando até o meio da sala. Yohane deu um estalo de dedos e chamas naturais brotaram na lareira de uma fagulha. Haviam janelas do outro lado do cômodo. "Isso é de verdade? "

"Evidente. " Respondeu a mulher-demônio, "este corpo provisório ainda precisa de oxigênio limpo para funcionar bem por mais algumas décadas. "

"Oh, claro. . . " You sempre fazia uma expressão ansiosa quando a outra falava sobre seu corpo daquela maneira despreocupada. A maga então deixou isso de lado e foi até a janela. Tendo alguma dificuldade de destrancá-la com um só braço, não levou tanto tempo assim para que os raios de sol adentrassem, quando ela enfim escancarou a passagem. "Que bela paisagem! " Disse, observando a floresta que cercava aquele lado inóspito da subida.

"Meu querido Báculo de Baal. " Disse Yohane, voltando sua atenção para um de seus itens preferidos da coleção. Ela tomou o cajado preto, ornado de rubi e esmeraldas na ponta em forma de dragão. "Senti tanto sua falta nesta viagem. Se estivesse com você jamais teria corrido tantos riscos desnecessários. "

You se esticava para fora, para sentir toda a brisa fresca que a altitude proporcionava. Tentou olhar para cima, para saber a que distância estavam do topo, mas o marco da janela lhe tapava tudo. Quando estivesse recuperada no ombro iria fazer um voo de reconhecimento pela região, certamente.

"Ah, isso me lembra. . . " Começou a maga-cavaleira. "Agora que estamos em um lugar fixo posso mandar trazer meus recados da Capital. " Ia dizendo ela, dando dois passos para trás para a realização da magia. Yohane apenas percebeu que algo estava acontecendo quando um círculo mágico azul tomou um quinto do chão do aposento. You brilhava em azul e, das chamas de sua magia arcana, surgiu a figura de uma coruja de olhos amarelados.

"O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!" Berrou a Anjo Caído, brandindo o Báculo de Baal na direção da outra. A janela fechou num estrondo e um laço de energia roxa afogou o círculo mágico e o pássaro de You, por fim de apertando ao redor dos braços e corpo da maga. Sem que tivesse tempo de reagir You girou e foi atirada com força contra a parede, onde o anel energético maligno a prendeu, com os pés fora do chão.

"A-Argh. . . Y-Yohane-sama. . . " Arfou Watanabe, com o rosto contraído. "Isso dói. Isso dói. . ."

O ombro e cotovelo mal arrumados estavam com muita pressão naquele aperto que parecia querer quebrar suas costelas. Yohane despertou da sua ação instintiva, afrouxando um pouco a armadilha, mas sem libertar a outra.

"O que você pensava fazer, Watanabe? " Questionou, com a voz em um tom muitas vezes mais grave do que o usual. "Será que seu plano era então encontrar meu abrigo para dar a posição para suas amigas da Capital? Era isso? "

"O que? " Engasgou You, com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Ela tinha certeza de que seus ossos partidos deviam estar rasgando tudo por dentro outra vez. "É claro que não, Yohane-s-sama. . . Me solte. "

O coração mortal no peito do corpo provisório da Anjo Caído batia acelerado, assustado. Ela ia ser entregue. Bastava se distrair dois segundos com aquela mortal que a casa que construíra com tanto esmero iria se tornar algo dos magos burgueses da Capital. Tinha que matar aquela simpática, bela e traidora agora mesmo. . .

"Yohane-sama, meu ombro. . . Dói. " Choramingou You. A voz quebrada da outra lhe tirou daquele ciclo de pensamentos funestos.

Yohane desfez a armadilha e You caiu um metro, sentada no chão de madeira:

"O que. . ." A Anjo Caído tentava normalizar a respiração. "O que era isso? "

"Eu só ia mandar meu animal espiritual buscar as mensagens destinada a mim, no Entreposto Central. " Explicou You, com a expressão contorcida de dor.

"E que tipo de mensagens poderiam lhe enviar da Capital? " Perguntou a mulher-demônio, com uma das mãos no diafragma.

"Mensagens de questionamento sobre minha missão. " Respondeu Watanabe, sendo evidentemente pontual.

"Missão. " Repetiu Yohane, engolindo a saliva. Talvez tivesse perdido o controle, mas era aquela gama infinita de mistérios envolvendo aquela nada convidada forçada que lhe tirava a razão. "Que missão afinal? " Interrogou a morena, dando dois passos na direção da outra. Sua aura de ameaça voltou a crescer.

"Missão diplomática com o Reino de Akiba. " Disse You, encarando de volta a feiticeira, a expressão dolorida. "Não importa mais agora. "

"Diplomacia? Parece importante. Não é algo que seria dado a qualquer cavaleiro-mago fazer. "

"Eu já disse que isso não importa mais. " Pela primeira vez a maga arcana dava sinais claros de impaciência. Aquilo fazia cócegas nos sentidos obscuros de Yohane.

"Me dê uma explicação razoável, Watanabe. Diga algo que me convença de que você não foi mandada para cortar minha cabeça quando eu estiver mais desprotegida, de preferência no meu esconderijo secreto, cheio de preciosidades para mortais medíocres como os da Capital. " Ameaçou a Anjo Caído.

You se ergueu, segurando o braço fraturado. Seu rosto estava pálido pela dor, mas também rígido de tensão:

"Eu usei a missão como uma desculpa para desertar sem quem percebessem. " Falou. "Meu objetivo ao sair da Capital sempre foi o de te encontrar e jurar fidelidade, Yohane-sama. "

A Anjo Caído bufou, impaciente:

"Você e esses desatinos. " Disse. "Não consigo ver lógica em nada do que vem de sua boca, maga da Capital. "

Yohane deu as costas para a outra e saiu da sala. You aproveitou para tentar sentir o estrago no braço. Porém não levou nem um minuto para que a feiticeira demoníaca retornasse, com um vidro opaco nas mãos. Ela hesitou por um momento e então se aproximou:

"Aqui tenho recursos para tratar desse tipo de fratura. " Falou ela, puxando a tampa de rolha do pote. Um odor forte de ervas misturadas chegou ao olfato de You. Yohane mergulhou dois dedos na mistura viscosa de tom verde-cinzento e olhou de volta para a maga. "Preciso passar isso direto na pele. "

Sem dizer nada a maga puxou o tecido da veste de baixo, já com um rasgo na altura do ombro, e arrancou toda a manga da túnica. You tinha o olhar para o lado e quase não reagiu quando a pasta fria tocou o cotovelo. Yohane observou detalhadamente a expressão da outra enquanto aplicava a medicação. Após isto ela colocou as mãos sobre os locais feridos e, com a energia vinda do Báculo de Baal, emanou uma energia quente, que fez o unguento penetrar na carne:

"Vejo que depois de falar tanta ladainha, decidiste adotar a tática do silêncio. " Comentou a Anjo Caído, dando um passo para trás. "É um alívio aos ouvidos, mas destoa muito da persona que vem construindo nestes últimos cinco dias. "

"O que posso fazer para que termine com esta mania de colocar em dúvida minhas motivações? " Quis saber You, enfim direcionando seus olhos cor de safira para a imortal.

Um sorriso fino riscou a face de Yohane

"Fazendo um pacto de lealdade eterna. " Disse a feiticeira. "Um pacto que custará não menos do que sua alma, no caso de uma traição. Um verdadeiro contrato demoníaco entre um mortal e uma entidade superior como eu. Apenas dessa maneira poderei ter certeza de que seus atos irás agir em meu desfavor quando não estiver olhando. "

Aquela era sua cartada final. Não havia nada que os mortais mais tivesse medo do que perder a sua insignificante alma. Alguns ainda se arriscavam, quando o contrato lhe oferecia muito poder ou riqueza, mas nem isto Yohane oferecia. Era uma proposta desonesta, absolutamente injusta. Era o limite para qualquer mortal. Agora era impossível You manter a máscara solícita que vinha encenando:

"Eu faço. Só me dizer como e quando e eu farei. "


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

A necessidade de uma Lua Cheia para realizar o pacto obrigou maga e demônio a esperarem pela noite do dia seguinte. Yohane, contra vontade, teve que acolher a hospede tagarela da mínima maneira possível. You pareceu em nada se importar com o sofá que lhe fora concedido, ou com as regras restritivas impostas pela anfitriã. Pelo contrário, a cavaleira-maga sorriu para tudo e pareceu imensamente contente com a 'bondade' da Anjo Caído:

"Eu não posso acreditar que uma maga arcana não saiba um truque simples como consertar as roupas. " Disse Yohane, tomando a túnica interna de You para remendar magicamente os rasgos.

"Não precisamos saber remendar roupas se nunca tivermos nossas roupas rasgadas. " Defendeu-se Watanabe, falando pela fresta da porta do trocador, onde ela aguardava pela peça.

Era um tanto frio de noite, então Yohane cedeu algumas cobertas puídas para que a outra se recobrisse. Yohane lançou um feitiço de proteção na porta do seu quarto por precaução e dormiu com o Báculo de Baal na mesa de cabeceira:

"Espera, você vai comer só frutas de novo? " Perguntou You, quando se juntaram para o desjejum. "Nem ao menos ovos fritos? "

"Eu não sabia que as magas da Capital andavam com uma galinha de baixo da capa para comerem um desjejum sempre suntuoso em qualquer lugar. " Debochou Yohane, cortando uma maçã assada em duas.

"Humf. " Reclamou Watanabe, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

"De fato eu sinto falta de leite para o desjejum, mas ir na cidade não é uma tarefa simples. " Admitiu a feiticeira. "Ao menos os pães ainda não estavam totalmente embolorados. "

"Mas estão tão secos que parecem rasgar minha garganta. " Disse You, triste. "Pode deixar que eu vou à cidade para comprar algumas coisas. Tenho algumas moedas reais comigo. "

"Fique à vontade. Só não pense em trazer nada feito de restos de animais. "

"Nem salsichão? " Desesperou-se a mulher de cabelos curtos.

"Claro que não! " Respondeu de imediato a morena de longas madeixas.

You voltou sua atenção para o chá e o pão que era seu desjejum. Comeu com uma cara de tristeza que fazia Yohane se dividir entre a diversão e irritabilidade:

"Mas, Yohane-sama, se nem em sua casa podem entrar itens de origem animal, o que pretende fazer para o almoço? " Questionou You, com curiosidade.

"Mas que inferno. " Fungou a Anjo Caído. "Você é uma máquina de comer e falar asneiras, maga da capital! Pois saiba que eu como apenas duas vezes ao dia, ao amanhecer e anoitecer. "

"Pelos deuses, como é que seu corpo aguenta isso? " You perguntou, assombrada. "Eu daria tudo para sair agora e ir ao maior banquete da corte. "

Conforme prometido, You subiu o restante da colina e foi para a cidade, de onde voltou com uma cesta carregada. Yohane não pode esconder a surpresa quando abriu as portas de sua morada e viu a variedade de coisas que a outra trazia:

"Yohane-sama, você precisa provar este queijo. É simplesmente fabuloso. " Dizia a cavaleira-maga enquanto espalhava os itens pela mesa da cozinha do lugar. Yohane, que folheava um livro antiquíssimo, de capa de couro preto, se aproximou, observando desconfiada:

"Parece que gastaste uma fortuna hoje, Watanabe-Boca-de-Dragão. " Riu-se a feiticeira.

"Boca de quê? " Repetiu You, indignada. "Ora, vamos. Tome aqui. " E dizendo isso empurrou uma lasca de queijo na boca da outra. Yohane pulou para trás, mas já estava mastigando antes que pudesse ter outra reação.

"Nossa. . ."

"Viu? Eu disse que era ótimo."

Não levou nem meia hora para que a maga arcana decide sair outra vez. Algo com comer comida de verdade, pelo menos havia sido isso que Yohane escutara. Será que os mortais eram todos daquele jeito? As duas bruxas com as quais havia convivido por um tempo definitivamente não eram daquela maneira.

Depois de algumas horas a Anjo Caído quase esquecera da existência de sua hóspede. Estava em sua sala de práticas mágicas, reproduzindo no chão uma inscrição do livro de capa preta quando ouviu as batidas ressoando. You surgiu ofegante, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, carregando uma inegável camada de poeira e cinzas na roupa:

"Que cidadezinha interessante esta que está próxima. " Disse a maga, falando tão alto que Yohane se perguntou se teria ficado surda enquanto estava ausente. "Um ótimo porco assado também. Tudo ótimo. "

"Já é quase noite. Trate de tomar um banho, para se livrar um pouco dessa essência de suor e gordura que está espalhando pela casa. E tire o pó dessa sua roupa. Por Lúcifer, você está deixando minha casa imunda! "

You apenas assentiu com um gesto e foi na direção do lavatório. Um lugar esplêndido para uma casa subterrânea, com paredes de pedra e cristais brilhantes de diversas cores como iluminação.

Watanabe se desfez de suas roupas e mergulhou com tudo na banheira de madeira enegrecida, sempre aquecida. Fez um estardalhaço, batendo braços e pernas, como uma resposta mal-criada pela acusação de ser barulhenta demais. Claro que Yohane nunca iria ouvir, mas não importava muito. Depois de alguns minutos de agitação ela se deixou flutuar, a banheira era grande o bastante para que ficasse virada para o alto por completo.

O gotejar casual era o único som que preenchia a câmara escura. You olhava para o teto negro e via os tons de rosa e amarelo pelos cantos da sua visão. O teto refletia a luz que incidia sobre a superfície da banheira. You sentia como se estivesse em um lugar enfeitiçado, feito para refletir tudo dentro de si mesma.

Já fazia uma semana desde que intervira na batalha entre a Anjo Caído e aquele espírito demoníaco. Uma semana. Ninguém acreditaria se dissesse que ainda estava viva. O medo que as pessoas tinham da imagem de Yohane era grande o bastante para transformá-la em uma lenda de maldição. You não apenas havia conseguido se aproximar como conseguido estabelecer um mínimo de respeito entre elas, o bastante para que não tivesse sido pulverizada assim que a feiticeira colocara as mãos em seus instrumentos de magia.

E agora tinha a o pacto. Um acordo de fidelidade eterna que faria You jamais poder agir conscientemente contra Yohane sem que isso lhe custasse a integridade da própria alma.

Não que isso fosse realmente um problema para a maga arcana. Seus planos não passavam pela necessidade de trair a confiança do ser amaldiçoado ao qual havia jurado por palavras sua devoção e sentimentos.

Uma hora depois, You estava de uniforme limpo ( _Até uma maga arcana sabe um feitiço básico para varrer um tanto de pó!_ ), sentada na sala de estar. A porta da sala de prática mágica estava cerrada e com alguns feitiços de proteção. Ainda assim Watanabe conseguia perceber uma carga de energia bastante pesada naquele local. Sua nuca arrepiava constantemente ao perceber as ondas uniformes de poder sombrio do outro lado da parede. A ansiedade da espera já havia lhe feito comer três das cinco tangerinas que ela havia comprado na cidade naquele período. A cavaleira-maga saltou no lugar quando ouviu o som do trinco da porta.

Quando Yohane abriu You pode sentir um aperto gelado ao redor do tórax. Sua figura continuava igual a antes, mas sua presença mágica funesta havia multiplicado centenas de vezes em intensidade. Estava transbordando energia. Por um longo momento a outra sequer conseguiu divisar algo da sala atrás da imortal, devido à força da energia escura que rodeava o corpo da Anjo Caído.

Os instintos de sobrevivência de You gritaram para que ela saísse correndo dali. Estava se jogando num abismo. Não tinha como sobreviver ao lado daquela criatura demoníaca. You sacudiu a cabeça e tentou colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Lembrar do motivo que lhe levara ali e do que realmente acreditava ser a coisa a ser feita:

"Um milagre vê-la tão calada, Watanabe. " Sibilou Yohane, exultante com sua aura de energia.

"A-Apenas admirada, Yohane-sama. " Disse You, a garganta seca. "Jamais havia testemunhado vossa forma mais poderosa, como neste momento. "

"Huh, é verdade. " Concordou a feiticeira, se aproximando alguns passos, atravessando o centro da sala. "Esta é minha forma mais energizada. É o máximo que este corpo mortal suporta, mas ainda assim é uma quantidade razoável de energia. "

"Se me permite, Yohane-sama, existe apenas uma coisa que não entendo bem. "

"E o que seria? "

"O que dizem de vossa pessoa é que és filha de um amor proibido entre Anjos e que por isso foi expulsa dos céus logo ao nascer. " Começou a mulher de cabelos prateados. "Mas se és um Anjo, como podes ter tanta familiaridade com os poderes do submundo? "

Yohane não pareceu particularmente feliz com a breve narrativa de seu nascimento, mas suspirou para aliviar a expressão:

"Você tem razão nesta sua historieta, maga arcana. Porém o que lhe falta é entender a verdadeira natureza da magia e seus usos. " Disse Yohane, sem conseguir se fazer compreendida pela outra. "Vocês, magos do reino, cheios de dogmas e moral jamais seriam capazes de compreender o que a magia realmente é: uma força sem destino que não seja o do Grande Ciclo Natural; uma capacidade infinita do mundo de criar e destruir. A magia por si mesma não é boa ou ruim, então as definições de angelical e demoníaco, são algo que apenas os humanos inventaram para sentirem-se bem com suas façanhas sangrentas. "

You franziu a testa e olhou para baixo, reflexiva: "Realmente não compreendo. " Admitiu. "Espero que minha servidão à Yohane-sama consiga me esclarecer muito sobre essa verdadeira natureza da magia que falas, Grande Anjo Caído. "

"Falando em pacto. " Aproveitou a imortal. "Creio que seja chegado nosso momento de selar seu destino, Watanabe. Venha comigo. "


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

A sala era maior do que You imaginava. Havia centenas de livros antigos sobre magia em estantes ao fundo. Ao centro um espaço redondo vazio e mesas pequenas nas bordas, para apoiar os grimórios a serem utilizados nos ritos. A maga apenas acompanhou a feiticeira até o centro e aguardou. Yohane remexeu nas páginas de um volume que estava ali do lado, parecendo um tanto ansiosa, mas logo fechou-o:

"Ainda há tempo de se arrepender, Watanabe. " Disse a morena, voltando-se para a outra. "É só dizer a verdade. "

"Se realmente houvesse uma verdade onde me arrependo desta escolha, aposto que seu ato seguinte à minha declaração seria o de cortar minha cabeça fora. " Disse You, sorrindo à despeito de sua previsão funesta.

Yohane não conseguiu evitar sorrir também:

"Está certa, tenho que admitir. Jamais poderia deixar alguém que sabe a localização do meu esconderijo viver. " Falou. "Porém isso significa apenas que você já está em uma situação sem retorno. Pois nada poderia ser pior para qualquer mortal do que fazer um contrato como o que está para fazer. "

"De fato, este pacto seria de nenhum interesse a qualquer um que não fosse eu. " Pontuou You e a outra ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E em que este pacto poderia seria de interesse de alguém como você, cavaleira arcana? " Quis saber a Anjo Caído.

"A mim a obrigação de servi-la e ser-lhe fiel é apenas privilégio. Não poderia haver privilégio maior, Yohane-sama. "

"Tsc. Sempre a mesma ladainha. " Impacientou-se a morena.

As duas se aproximaram do centro do espaço aberto no meio da sala e uma runa cinza brilhante surgiu no chão, tomando todo o espaço. Um círculo mágico poderosíssimo:

"Quero que relaxe e permita que o círculo faça correr suas próprias forças mágicas, Watanabe. " Instruiu Yohane, abrindo os braços para o lado, fazendo com que uma camada de poeira feita de 'grãos' de energia cinza subisse no ar, em uma dança lenta em círculos.

You fechou os olhos e expirou devagar. Pode perceber sua própria energia brotando como partículas de luz, subindo ao ar e se misturando ao cinza dominante. Deixou-se levar, sentia como se seus próprios pensamentos flutuassem no espaço sagrado do círculo.

Yohane observou a onda crescente de energia azul no ar com certa admiração. A outra era muito poderosa e, acima disso, era perfeitamente capaz de baixar suas defesas diante dela, da Anjo Caído. Conforme o cinza e o azul se espiralavam em ondas irregulares, indo e voltando, Yohane começou a perceber uma sensação de calor no peito que não estava ali antes. Não era algo de si, tinha certeza. Concentrou-se na sensação no afã de encontrar mais respostas para as atitudes enigmáticas da maga.

 _. . .Tranquilidade lhe dominava os olhos. Alegria lhe coçava nos cantos da boca. Calor lhe preenchia o peito de uma maneira crescente. Queria mais do que tudo estar ali. Queria se fazer entender sem precisar dizer o que era tão complicado de dizer. Só desejava que o ritual acontecesse logo e que ela fosse, de uma vez por todas, condenada a passar o resto de seus dias mortais ao lado da criatura fantástica que tinha diante de si. . ._

Yohane recuou, saindo daquele mar de sensações. Seu coração batia mais acelerado do que antes. Aquilo tudo que sentira era algo que não conseguia definir. Não tinha como a outra conjurar uma magia de ilusão estando tão desprotegida. Talvez, então, apenas talvez, houvesse algo de verdadeiro naquilo tudo. . . ?

 _Talvez eu pudesse matá-la aqui mesmo_ , pensou Yohane, em seu assombro. As ondas no ar remexeram e You abriu os olhos. As safiras encararam a Anjo Caído com choque. Só então a morena entendeu que seu pensamento havia voado transparente para a mente da outra.

"Chega. " Disse a feiticeira, assinalando com os braços. As ondas de energia suspensa pararam de se mover, em pleno ar. " Repita comigo. . . "

"Eu, Watanabe You. . . " começou a repetir a maga arcana da Capital.

"Aceito de bom grado o pacto de fidelidade lateral que a entidade Yohane me apresenta. . ." Seguiu a imortal, sendo imitada pela outra de imediato.

"Sendo assim comprometida a jamais agir contra a vontade e o bem de Yohane, dentro dos limites totais da minha consciência. " Seguiu You. Ela havia fechado novamente os olhos e não percebia a crescente luz roxa que dominava o círculo.

"Tendo como maior punição a dívida de alma, a ser paga ainda em vida, no momento em que Yohane acreditar ser mais adequado. " Continuou Yohane e a cavaleira repetiu-lhe a frase final do rito sem gaguejar.

A Anjo Caído então entoou palavras silenciosas secretas, a chave da formação do pacto. A energia no ar se tornou inteira roxa, cresceu e envolveu tudo dentro do círculo. Ambas, contratante e contratada, tiveram a estranha sensação de serem puxadas para fora de si, para frente. Por um momento suas almas pareceram dividir o mesmo ponto vazio entre seus corpos. Tiveram medo, tiveram ansiedade. A luz se dissipou e apenas uma camada de neblina de poeira e resto de partículas mágicas sobrou no ar.

You abriu os olhos e viu que tudo havia desaparecido. Círculo, cores, energia. Era apenas a velha sala iluminada por lanternas preenchidas de chamas perenes. Yohane lhe fintava com os olhos estreitados:

"Você realmente fez isto. " Disse, em um tom sombrio. "Não posso compreender o que te move, You. "

A maga arcana sorriu. Um sorriso enorme, radiante. Seus olhos se tornaram brilhantes:

"É tão simples. Tão simples quanto ouvir meu nome na tua boca pela primeira vez, Yohane. " Disse You, sem conseguiu esconder as lágrimas no olhar. Aquilo pegou a outra desprevenida. Sem perceber Yohane tocou os lábios, incerta do que tinha acontecido.

"Eu não. . . Não entendo. " Sibilou, insegura.

"Então terei que lhe mostrar. " Afirmou a maga.

You deu um passo para frente e tomou o rosto de Yohane com suas duas mãos. A outra entendeu o que iria acontecer, mas não conseguiu se mover. Fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu quando os lábios de You se encontraram aos seus.

Porém, aquele não foi um toque cheio de coragem como You pretendera. Suas mãos tremiam, seu corpo tremia. O coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia atravessar-lhe a carne a qualquer momento. Ainda assim ela sustentou o toque macio pelo tempo em que foi capaz de segurar a respiração. Se afastou e arfou, amaldiçoando-se por, no fim, não ter a coragem que gostaria.

Yohane lhe encarava em chofre. A perturbação daquele gesto passando por todo o seu ser mortal e imortal. Ela recuou e então saiu a passos largos da sala. You pode ouvir o som da porta dos aposentos da Anjo Caído batendo com força. As lanternas se extinguiram, deixando a maga na penumbra.

Não se arrependia de nada. Nunca se arrependeria.


	6. Capítulo 5

Yohane levou um susto quando percebeu que seu relógio mecânico marcava já o começo da manhã. Não sabia que havia adormecido, porém sabia que sua mente não havia aquietado nem por um segundo durante a noite. Seguiu deitada de lado em seu leito, observando os ponteiros metálicos correndo em círculo pelo relógio.

Já fazia mais de seis anos que Yohane vagava pelo mundo naquele corpo mortal. Não lembrava ao certo como o havia conseguido, mas lembrava que antes dele tudo era apenas dor e medo. Era uma prisão, mas ao mesmo tempo a única forma de existir. Ela já havia se acostumado às sensações de ter carne e sangue, nada era realmente interessante ou lhe importava mais do que o mínimo. Aquela era a primeira vez que seu corpo lhe trazia à consciência algo que não conseguia ignorar, muito menos esquecer. Seu coração acelerava ao pensar naquilo, uma inquietude no estômago e nas pernas lhe incomodava.

Tudo graças ao beijo de Watanabe You.

Yohane conhecia sobre aquela estranha faceta do ser humano através das histórias que suas únicas companhias simpáticas, as duas irmãs bruxas que lhe salvaram, lhe contaram. Amor, paixão, erotismo. . . Componentes nebulosos da vida emocional dos mortais. Para além de fins reprodutores as pessoas eram capazes de exercer aqueles instintos por motivos que aos olhos da Anjo Caído eram apenas burrice.

Mas então acontecera aquele beijo. Seu corpo reagiu àquilo como ela jamais esperaria. Não, Yohane não tinha aqueles sentimentos, mas seu corpo era um corpo humano, então não podia descartar a possibilidade. Não tinha como negar que algo dentro de si lhe dizia para repetir a experiência, mesmo que não houvesse vantagem prática para essa bobagem. Certamente esse era o instinto mais burro dos mortais e talvez ela tivesse alguns problemas para lidar com isto em breve.

Mais importante do que isso, tinha o fato de que You havia lhe tomado aquele beijo. Ora, se humanos são tão estúpidos quando o assunto envolve os sentimentos de atração, então talvez as atitudes aparentemente sem sentido da cavaleira arcana tivessem alguma motivação.

Mas, por que alguém iria sentir-se daquela maneira por um demônio como Yohane? Humanos eram realmente coitados sem sentido.

"Y-Yohane-sama, bom dia! " Engasgou You quando a feiticeira enfim saiu do seu quarto. A janela estava aberta e a maga estava próxima a ela. "Conforme combinado eu enviei meu animal espiritual para o paradouro, espero que não se importe. "

"Não. Desde a última noite você não pode mais realizar nenhum ato que me prejudique, então é seguro. " Disse a Anjo Caído, com simplicidade. "Você já fez o desjejum? "

"Oh, sim. Acordei cedo demais. " Justificou-se a outra. "Imaginei que comeria uma maçã, então já as deixei sobre a mesa. . ."

"Na verdade, " começou Yohane, "se você ainda tiver aquele queijo que trouxe ontem, eu estaria satisfeita com uma pequena porção. "

Watanabe pareceu mais alegre com aquilo do que seria racional ficar:

"É claro! Só um momento, Yohane-sama! "

O sabor peculiar da peça amarelada teve um sabor ainda mais realçado daquela vez. Yohane tomou aquilo em uma nota mental de confirmação: seus instintos humanos estavam mais sensíveis. You sentou-se em uma cadeira livre e observou com satisfação a outra comer. Ficou transparente em sua expressão quando ela mudou seu pensamento. A ansiedade aflorou em cada poro do seu rosto:

"Y-Yohane-sama. " Começou a mulher de cabelos prateados, como se lhe chamasse. "Yohane-sama, eu. . ."

"Sim? "

"Ah, bom. . ." You parecia prestes a suar de nervosismo. "S-Sobre ontem, er. . ."

"Ah, quer falar sobre aquele ataque repentino. " Compreendeu Yohane, terminando o queijo.

"Ataque? B-Bom, sim. "

"Sou toda ouvidos. " Disse a Anjo Caído, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre as mãos, encarando a outra. You ficou ainda mais ansiosa com aquela atenção total.

"É que. . . Bom. . . " A maga parecia incapaz de falar nada com propriedade e se frustrou. Respirou duas vezes para então continuar, mais controlada. "Acredito que aquele meu gesto tenha sido claro, Yohane-sama, a respeito das minhas motivações. "

"Hm. . . Deixou bastante claro a estranha natureza da atração que lhe levou a me seguir desde nosso factual encontro. " Ponderou a mulher-demônio, sem emoção.

"Estranha? " Repetiu a outra, parecendo ofender-se com a palavra.

"Não acho que este corpo no qual habito tenha alguma qualidade excessiva, do ponto de vista estético, que justifique essa espontaneidade de atitude. " Argumentou Yohane. "Então só posso atribuir a instável condição humana ao lidar com seus impulsos de atração por suas atitudes. "

"Sua fala é tão fria quanto uma lâmina feita de gelo puro, Anjo Caído. " Reclamou You, de expressão contraída. "Tenho sentimentos genuínos por ti e já os lhe declarei em mais de uma oportunidade. Como podes tratar minhas motivações com este descaso? "

"Watanabe da Capital. . . " Tomou a morena. "Sou uma criatura imortal, alheia à realidade das pequenezes emocionais humanas, não espere que tenha empatia pela tua condição. "

"Vossa reação naquele momento não teve nada de alheia, Yohane-sama. " Atacou You, fintando a outra com determinação.

A cor safira dos olhos de You trouxe a lembrança do beijo de volta num instante. O coração reagiu e sua corrente sanguínea também. O calor foi instantâneo no colo e pescoço de Yohane.

"Condição ingrata essa minha. " Falou a Anjo Caído, desviando os olhos dos da outra. "Ter que habitar este corpo mortal cria algumas armadilhas que jamais precisaria lidar em minha forma perfeita. "

You não lhe disse nada e a curiosidade fez com que Yohane lhe fintasse. Ela tinha uma expressão de surpresa:

"Então. . . " Começou a dizer, sem fôlego. "Yohane-sama. . . "

Naquele momento uma luz azul entrou pela janela da morada secreta do Anjo Caído. Uma coruja de energia, de olhos dourados, surgiu. Os animais espirituais eram capazes de viajar em uma velocidade tão grande quanto a própria luz da alvorada:

"Minhas cartas! " Disse You, levantando da mesa e indo até o ser mágico. Yohane ficou apenas observando. "Vejamos. . . Uma carta oficial, da coroa. Este outro. . . Ah, Kanan-chan. E este. . . Um comunicado? "

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que You dissesse as próximas palavras.

"O Raburaibu. Foi achado. "

Yohane estalou. Como uma sombra voraz voou sobre You, empurrando-a contra o parapeito da janela. Ela agarrou a frente do uniforme da maga e lhe puxou:

"O Cristal? Você está falando do Cristal Raburaibu?! "

You deixou as três cartas caírem aos seus pés, de susto daquela investida. Quando Yohane percebeu-se notou que seu rosto estava à poucos centímetros do da maga. Aquilo lhe constrangeu mais do que gostaria, obrigando-a a largar a outra e se afastar alguns passos:

"Sim, o Cristal de Raburaibu. . . " Disse You, o rosto um tanto enrubescido. "Você o conhece, Yohane-sama? "

A Anjo Caído teve que engolir saliva para tentar tirar um pouco da tensão do maxilar. Não funcionou muito:

"Claro. Todos conhecem a lenda do cristal mágico mais poderoso do mundo, o Cristal de Raburaibu. " Disse, cruzando os braços.

"Entendo. " Falou You. "Bom, as cavaleiras de Uchiura estavam em busca deste artefato lendário desde que o Rei profetizou que nós o levaríamos para a Capital. " Explicou. "Creio que as irmãs Kurosawa tenham sido as responsáveis por este feito histórico. "

Yohane se afastou, caminhando de vagar, ainda de braços cruzados. Uma ansiedade distinta da anterior tomando conta do seu ser mortal. Ela tinha que lutar para permanecer de expressão neutra:

"É realmente algo memorável, obter o cristal das lendas. " Disse. "Talvez nós devamos ir à Capital para apreciar pessoalmente este momento ímpar do Reino. "

"O que? Ir para a Capital? " Questionou You, chocada. "Mas, Yohane-sama, pensei que tudo o que desprezasse fosse a vida no centro da realeza nacional. Além disso, " seguiu a arcana, "como eu poderia retornar depois de desertar minha missão burocrática? "

"Como tens pensamento limitado, maga Watanabe. " Riu-se a feiticeira. "Devias lembrar que existe uma recompensa equivalente à uma pequena fortuna pela captura do Anjo Caído, no coração da corte. " Lembrou-lhe. "Se aparecer em minha companhia terás não apenas perdão, mas um brilho que quase irá ofuscar a chegada do Cristal Lendário. "

You não parecia nada convencida:

"Yohane-sama, " tomou, "como podes desejar te colocar em tamanha ameaça? "

"Não sejas tola. " Reprimiu a mulher-demônio. "Estou segura de minha habilidade de sobreviver naquele lugar. Além do mais sei que terei sua total e fiel proteção, não é mesmo, You? "

A tensão na expressão da maga se desfez. Ela olhou meio abobalhada para os olhos rosáceos da Anjo Caído:

"É claro, é claro que sim. . . Yohane. "

Como os humanos se tornam burros quando o assunto envolve seus patéticos sentimentos.


	7. Capítulo 6

Feitiçaria negra e riqueza não era coisas comumente associadas. Sempre que um plebeu pensa sobre bruxas ele já visualiza uma casa escura em um pântano fétido. Uma mulher de faces torcidas pelo mal, seguidora de demônios, vestida e trapos ritualísticos que por si só emanavam forças medonhas. Porém a vida de Ohara Mari não tinha nada em comum com aquela visão da sociedade sobre uma feiticeira pagã.

Nascida em um palacete suntuoso, em uma das ricas nações além-mar, Mari havia desde muito cedo aprendido duas coisas fundamentais: o dinheiro era o maior poder do mundo; para aquelas poucas coisas às quais o dinheiro não pudesse conseguir, ela sempre teria a feitiçaria ancestral de seu sangue para lhe auxiliar. Ela cresceu no berço da sociedade mágica do Reino de New York, aprendendo magias elegantes na escola e feitiçaria ancestral em casa, em noites de lua cheia onde sua mãe abria os livros trazidos consigo do Oriente.

Mari nunca tivera nenhum tipo de objetivo em mente. Amava o conforto e estudava o mínimo para ser aceita como a herdeira dos negócios da família. Porém seu pai não cansava de tecer críticas sobre aquele comportamento. 'Você precisa de ambição! Você tem que tornar o império Ohara ainda maior do que já é! ' Era o que ele dizia quase todas as noites à mesa do jantar. A reação da garota era sempre a mesma: virar o prato de comida e se retirar para seu quarto de decoração indescritivelmente impecável.

Isso mudara apenas em uma certa tarde de outono, quando Mari, já cansada das mesmas conversas circulares de seus amigos de colégio, retornou mais cedo para casa e, sendo o mais silenciosa o possível, adentrou à biblioteca de sua mãe, para vasculhar os livros que a bruxa oriental não permitia ninguém de tocar.

Foi neste dia que Ohara Mari descobriu a existência do Cristal de Raburaibu. Uma joia milenar de poder equivalente ao de uma divindade. Escondido em algum lugar do Reino de Akiba, no extremo Oriente, o cristal fora banido em um passado remoto pelo perigo que representava seu poder incalculável.

Mari soube, a partir daquele momento o que ela iria fazer com o curso de sua vida. Ela tomou o livro proibido e foi direto ao escritório de seu pai. Não se importou com os poderosos acionistas que estavam reunidos com ele, ela adentrou a magnânima sala de reunião da sede das Corporações Ohara e jogou o livro diante do homem. Não deixando qualquer brecha para que ele tentasse falar, Mari enunciou que partiria de imediato para os reinos nipônicos, com ou sem sua permissão. Ela sequer se importaria de abrir mão de sua fortuna, pois ela retornaria triunfante com o cristal e construiria uma nova fortuna, ainda maior do que a existente na família.

'Este é o olhar de ambição que sempre quis ver em você, Mari. Vá e traga o Cristal de Raburaibu para a glória da família Ohara. '

Mari foi para o Reino de Akiba, não sem levar consigo uma quantia ridiculamente imensa de ouro em barras para armazenar nos cofres da nobreza local. Porém sua chegada não foi tão receptiva quanto ela esperaria para alguém portador de tanto valor: Em Akiba a Magia Natural, referida localmente como Magia Negra ou Feitiçaria, era proibida. Para sua sorte ela não foi presa, nada que alguns dobrões não tivessem permitido, mas teve que sair dos territórios de Akiba de imediato. Acompanhada de uma maga arcana muito prestativa de sobrenome Kousaka, Mari foi até a primeira cidade do outro lado da fronteira, no Reino de Numazu.

Um pequeno infortúnio que não lhe atrapalhou tanto quanto poderia. Depois de enfeitiçar sua fortuna e escondê-la apropriadamente, Mari tratou de conhecer mais daquele singular país no qual havia ido parar, agora já sabendo ser mais segundo esconder a natureza de sua magia. Um lugar bastante rural onde o tempo parecia andar bem devagar. Um verdadeiro tédio se comparado a vida agitada do lugar de onde viera.

Porém sua busca pelo cristal não foi tão fácil quanto ela gostaria. Passaram-se meses até ela encontrar pessoas que já tinham ouvido falar do mesmo e também o caçavam. Chegou a formar alianças, mas nenhuma de suas magias de leitura de energia acusava qualquer sinal de um item mágico tão poderoso. Os meses foram se tornando anos e sua jornada não parecia avançar nenhum passo a mais.

Foi por volta do seu terceiro aniversário nas terras orientais, quando ela já se sentia assombrada pelo fantasma do fracasso, que um encontro quase casual deu uma guinada em sua história:

"O Cristal Raburaibu? Oh sim, o Rei colocou dois de seus agentes mais capazes na busca deste item. " Disse-lhe uma linda maga arcana de longos cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. "As irmãs Kurosawa disseram que tem uma pista boa da localização. "

Estavam em um restaurante em uma cidade que beirava a estrada central do reino. Passava das dez da noite e só haviam mulheres, algumas desacompanhas e outras em pares, conversando baixo. A feiticeira havia visto a cavaleira sentada sozinha e tratara de pedir um vinho e sentar-se para fazer-lhe companhia:

"Que interessante. " Disse a mulher loira vinda do outro lado do mundo. "Estive em busca de informações sobre o Crista primeira vez que vejo alguém falar que há uma pista forte. "

"Vejo que o Cristal de Raburaibu também é conhecido para além-mar, Senhorita Ohara. " Comentou a maga, lhe encarando com um sorriso de lado.

"Por favor, " disse a outra, pousando a mão sobre a da maga, "me chame apenas de Mari, Matsuura-san. "

"Kanan está bom também, Mari. " Respondeu a cavaleira, aproveitando o contato para acarinhar o pulso e antebraço próximo da loira.

Continuaram conversando até depois da meia noite. Seguiram juntas para a hospedaria mais cara daquela cidadezinha, onde foram direto para o quarto de Mari. A feiticeira teve uma das melhores noites da sua vida na companhia da comandante da guarda real, Matsuura Kanan. Noite esta que logo se tornaram duas, cinco, dez. . .

"Algo me dizia que você era realmente uma feiticeira. " Disse Kanan, na décima quarta noite que passavam juntas. Estavam deitadas no confortável leito, cobertas apenas pelos lençóis brancos. A cavaleira repousava com o dorso para cima, mãos atrás da cabeça. Mari estava deitada sobre seu abdômen definido da cavaleira. A luz da lua cheia banhava seus corpos pela janela aberta para a noite quente.

"Apesar de saber esconder os traços da magia, admito que em alguns momentos de furor é possível que algo fique sensitível. " Falou Mari, sentindo-se relaxada como se banhada pelas águas do paraíso.

"Na verdade penso que lançaste um feitiço sombrio sobre mim, Mari. Já deveria ter partido de volta à Capital há uma semana, mas minha alma se contorce apenas de imaginar não tê-la uma noite nos meus braços. " Disse Kanan, fintando o teto ornado do aposento. Mari ergueu o rosto para ela, com um sorriso felino nos lábios.

"Creio que seja outra parte tua, que não a alma, que sofra por pensar em estar sem mim, maga arcana de nobre linhagem. " Provocou. "Pois saiba que se há alguém sob um feitiço de paixão este alguém sou eu, pobre vítima de teus conhecimentos obscuros das artes proibidas. "

Kanan puxou Mari para si e as duas trocaram beijos longos e profundos. Por diversos minutos foi apenas o som de seus suspiros de crescente luxúria que preencheram o quarto:

"Venha comigo para a Capital, Mari. Não posso mais existir sem teu calor. " Declarou-se a cavaleira, sem conseguir separar racionalidade e paixão da sua voz. "Não me importo em nada com o fato de seres uma bruxa. São só costumes antigos e medos tolos do povo. Te quero comigo. "

Mari não conseguiu formar palavras para responder àquela emoção. Deixou-se perder nas sensações que já lhe eram familiares nos braços outra mulher. As duas dançaram a música dos amantes em seu passo mais voraz até caírem de volta no leito, exaustas e satisfeitas como apenas conseguiam sentir-se com aquele ato:

"Ainda que não houvesse o Cristal acho que já não poderia recusar teu convite, Kanan. " Disse Mari, os fios dourados de seus cabelos jogados sobre seu rosto e ombros. "Que os deuses queiram que o item mágico surja antes que minha fortuna chegue ao fim e isso possa me levar de volta à América em glória. "

"Não sei dizer que prefiro que teu ouro se acabe para que jamais possa fugir de mim ou se me torno tua cúmplice neste crime e em ti confio para ir mesmo aos reinos do outro lado do mundo. " Disse Kanan, cujos longos cabelos azuis repousavam soltos sobre si e sobre os lençóis úmidos de seus suores.

De fato partiram para a Capital onde Mari se apresentou apenas como uma 'herdeira de fortuna do Ocidente'. Kanan era chefe da guarda, então tinha que zelar pela reputação. Isso em nada impediu que dormissem na mesma cama todas as noites, mas fez com que a estrangeira tivesse um cuidado especial para que sua natureza mágica passasse despercebida pelas outras cavaleiras arcanas.

A primavera tornou-se outono enquanto Mari e toda a nobreza de Numazu aguardava por notícias da expedição das irmãs Kurosawa. A feiticeira acompanhava tudo com fingido desinteresse, também tratando de manter-se à parte de outros casos nos quais a elite mágica estava envolvida. Tendo a opinião e informações privilegiadas de Kanan ela viu com divertimento a partida da cavaleira Watanabe, rumo ao Oeste. Talvez fosse um caso interessante de assistir enquanto não se sabia nada do paradeiro do. . .

"Kanan? O que houve? " Perguntou Mari em certa manhã. Tomavam café à mesa da sala de jantar da casa da maga. Esta tinha em mãos suas novas correspondências.

"As Kurosawa. . . " Balbuciou a cavaleira, atônita. "Elas conseguiram. . ."

Mari ergueu-se de imediato, em choque: " _Oh my God. . ._ " Kanan lhe encarou e gesticulou positivamente com a cabeça, também de boca aberta.

"Sim. O Cristal de Raburaibu está a caminho da Capital. "


	8. Capítulo 7

A viagem para Leste foi bem mais tranquila do que havia sido a jornada anterior. You fizera questão de comprar dois cavalos e de seguir, em boa parte do tempo, a estrada principal do Reino. Yohane cobria-se com um manto marrom bastante distinto de suas vestes negras com detalhes roxos habitual e por isso ouvia constantes reclamações de sua colega de caminho. You não conseguia levar em consideração a ameaça constante que era a vida de Yohane, caçada pela coroa e pelos mercados paralelos, sedentos de qualquer pedaço amaldiçoado do seu corpo.

Pela altura do quinto dia de viagem chegaram à cidade de entreposto central de Numazu. Ali havia a segunda maior concentração urbana do Reino, então haviam várias ruas ladrilhadas e favelas cercavam uma área central de vários quarteirões onde hotéis, casas de valores, alquimistas e ferreiros de grande respeito dividiam espaço. Para a surpresa do Anjo Caído elas se dirigiram para a melhor pousada do lugar:

"Cavaleira Watanabe! " Arfou a atendente da recepção da hospedaria, sem o menor disfarce em sua emoção. "É sempre uma surpresa e honra vê-la por nossa região. "

"Como estão as coisas, Kaname-san? " Perguntou You, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão de madeira, com toda a intimidade do mundo.

"Tudo sempre na mesma, Watanabe-san. Aqui é um lugar qualquer, distante da Capital e do restante do mundo. " Lamentou-se a tal Kaname, com uma expressão que não coincidia em nada com sua fala que se fingia entediada.

"Por favor, me consiga um quarto bastante confortável no terceiro piso. " Pediu You, alheia a todos os sorrisos da atendente. Sorrisos estes que murcharam instantaneamente quando ela ouviu aquela frase da maga.

"A-Apenas um quarto? " Perguntou ela, olhando de relance para Yohane uma, duas e três vezes.

"Oh sim, minha convidada tem uma saúde frágil, portanto não é aconselhável deixa-la à sós durante a noite. " Inventou You, com uma naturalidade genuína.

"Claro, claro. É compreensível. . . " Comentou Kaname, não muito satisfeita. Ela foi até o armário de chaves e voltou, colocando uma pequena peça sobre o balcão. "Talvez possam fazer uma visita ao Doutor Arquimenes. Ele de certo terá um tônico capaz de melhorar a saúde da senhorita. . . "

"Ah. . ." Aquilo pegou Yohane desprevenida. Não havia pensado em nenhum nome falso.

"Tsushima. Senhorita Tsushima. " Interveio You, simulando um perfeito embaraço de quem esquecera-se das formalidades. Adiantou a mão para a chave. "Obrigada, Kaname-san. Tenha uma ótima tarde. "

O quarto era modesto, mas confortável. Tinha apenas uma cama larga recostada ao centro da parede oposta a entrada, uma mesa, um pequeno lavabo e um baú. You tratou de colocar a pouca bagagem que traziam próxima ao malão:

"Saúde frágil é? Você mente com mais facilidade do que se esperaria, Watanabe-Boca-de-Falácias. "

"Ninguém duvida da palavra de uma cavaleira arcana. " Disse You, colocando os delicados vestidos de Yohane no baú.

"Por acaso a parte que simulaste não perceber que a aldeã é absolutamente e irresistivelmente atraída por ti foi a que mais me divertiu. " Alfinetou Yohane, sentando-se à única cadeira disponível. You terminou com as roupas e foi abrir as janelas duplas do quarto. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

"Claro que percebo. " Admitiu ela, deixando a luz e brisa fresca do outono suave entrar pela janela. "Mas nada posso fazer pela Senhorita Kaname. Não seria justo. "

Yohane tentou pensar na questão, mas aquilo fugia dos seus parcos conhecimentos dos relacionamentos humanos:

"Não te compreendo. Não é costume de homem ou mulher se privar de contato íntimo por questão de justiça. " Disse. You lhe fintou com os olhos bem abertos e então deu uma risada. "O que há? Estás a fazer graça comigo? "

"Desculpe, Yohane-sama. " Pediu a cavaleira, virando para a janela. "Não havia percebido apenas a dimensão da visão distorcida que tens dos mortais. "

You pareceu esconder mais o rosto da visão da outra:

"Digo, não é questão de justiça no sentido que pensas. É que. . . " A atitude hesitante da maga não passou despercebida pelos olhos vívidos da Anjo Caído. Mesmo seu tom de voz havia se tornado mais grave. "Por mais que pudesse satisfazer meu corpo é provável que apenas fosse magoar os sentimentos genuínos da Senhorita Kaname. Além disso. . . Também iria ferir aos meus próprios sentimentos por ti se usasse um corpo alheio para satisfazer necessidades físicas. "

Pelo visto isto tem algo com a tal monogamia, mas é ainda muito estranho, pensou Yohane. Porém não pode ignorar que aquelas palavras tinham produzido algum efeito sobre ela própria. Os sentimentos de You não estavam restritos ao campo metafísico, mas também ao carnal. Que mistura mais difícil de compreender. É como um mistério que quer me devorar pelas beiradas, ela disse em pensamento.

Depois de estabelecidas as duas foram cear em um restaurante próximo, em um beco pouco movimentado. Um lugar tranquilo, com algumas clientes comendo também em pares àquela hora:

"É minha impressão ou a clientela deste lugar é toda de filhas da ilha de Safos? " Questionou Yohane, achando alguma graça naquilo. You corou nas orelhas novamente.

"Não é algo que se diga em voz alta, mas também não é algo que se possa negar. " Respondeu a cavaleira, que tomava uma sopa quente com carne e legumes.

Yohane, que também tinha uma porção de sopa (sem carnes ou outras partes animais) diante de si, ficou a maquinar e observar. De repente algo se formou em seu pensamento:

"Você e a garota do hotel já vieram aqui juntas. " Afirmou, sem ter qualquer prova, mas guiada por sua intuição sobrehumana.

You lhe encarou de olhos arregalados e então desviou. Era um xeque-mate:

"Ora, ora, então aquela conversa sobre ferir sentimentos era mais real do que pareceu em seu belo discurso. " Ponderou Yohane, satisfeita consigo mesma. You olhava para o prato, as orelhas queimando, uma expressão um tanto grave.

"Aconteceu. Há alguns invernos. " Confessou enfim, em um tom sussurrado. "Eu me deixei levar pelas circunstâncias. "

"Pela atitude da garota ela não parece estar magoada ou ressentida como você imagina. " Disse a feiticeira. "Eu diria que ela se mantém bastante aberta e esperançosa para você. . . "

BLAM. Yohane foi cortada por uma batida surda na mesa quando You levantou. A Anjo Caído foi pega desprevenida e não pode evitar o susto. A cavaleira tinha um olhar lívido:

"Por favor, não fale mais desse assunto. " Pediu You, falando sem mover o maxilar. Com um gesto ela tirou três moedas de ouro do bolso e largou-as sobre a mesa, para então sair porta a fora do lugar, sem qualquer aviso. Yohane pode sentir os olhares dos poucos presentes sobre si. Esperou alguns segundos e também saiu do lugar. You não estava mais à vista quando chegou na via.

Que diabos fora aquilo? E essa agora e se fosse abandonada no meio da viagem? Talvez a maga arcana enfim tenha perdido toda a paciência e resolvera chamar a guarda para ajudar-lhe a capturar a criatura maldita. Que desgraça acabar daquela maneira. Vinha tendo momentos bastante inesperados de diversão ao lado daquela figura pitoresca. Agora era possível que além da companhia tivesse perdido para todo sempre a chance de sentir novamente aquele formigamento nos membros que o beijo lhe fizera sentir.

Yohane caminhou coberta por seu capuz pelas ruas da cidade. Esperava ser surpreendida a qualquer momento por uma leva de soldados, mas isso não aconteceu. Sem outras ideias voltou para a hospedaria. A tal garota Kaname de toda aquela confusão não estava no seu posto para recebe-la. Subiu ao quarto e destrancou a porta com magia. Estava iluminado lá dentro.

"Ah. . . " Yohane deixou escapar um som de breve surpresa ao ver You sentada à mesa, com um livro nas mãos. A maga sequer lhe dirigiu o olhar, apesar da feiticeira saber que estava consciente de sua presença.

Sem muita vontade de ver outra reação extrema da outra Yohane se desfez do manto e capuz e foi ao lavabo. Meia hora depois, tendo tomado um precário banho naquela peça, ela voltou e se acomodou na cama. Vasculhou no criado-mudo ao lado e encontrou duas novelas de cavalaria clássicas. Folheou o começo da primeira e desgostou-se de imediato do estilo de prosa ali presente:

"Você me surpreendeu naquela hora. " Disse por fim, percebendo-se incapaz de lidar com silêncio, ainda que fosse a ele tão acostumada. "Imaginei que irias entregar-me aos teus iguais de imediato, me caçar como se caçam as bruxas nas terras do Oeste. "

You parou de virar as páginas do livro que tinha em mãos, mas nada respondeu por algum tempo. Yohane podia sentir no ar a onda de sentimentos ainda tempestuosos da outra. Suspirou:

"Por Lúcifer e o Deus Cornífero, " frustrou-se a feiticeira maldita, "eu jamais precisei repensar qualquer ato na minha vida. Jamais. Sempre estive em luta contra um mundo que me odeia e agi de todas as maneiras necessárias para sobreviver, sem culpa, sem arrependimentos. Por que agora, exatamente agora, sinto esse amargor que me faz querer me marcar com brasa e ao mesmo tempo lhe esbofetear essa face linda? "

Ela desabafou sem freios e sentiu uma sensação de alívio inexplicável. You enfim virou-se para ela, ainda sentada em sua cadeira distante. Sua expressão era como a de alguém com uma ferida incomoda, mesmo que esta fosse invisível:

"Perdoe-me, Yohane. " Disse a maga. "Jogo sobre ti meus sentimentos complexos e lhe causo tamanha confusão. Sei que és incapaz de compreender o que sentem os humanos, pois deles sempre teve apenas o ódio. Mas, Yohane, não posso evitar que minha tolice me faça agir desta maneira. "

A Anjo Caído levantou da cama e caminhou até a outra. Tomou o rosto desta com ambas as mãos e percebeu o gelado de lágrimas quase secas:

"Para mim aqueles atos de luxúria foram uma traição aos meus verdadeiros propósitos. " Começou a dizer You, encarando as íris de tom rosa da imortal diante de si. "Eu, que sempre estive em tua procura, Yohane, não poderia ter me deixado levar por uma vontade carnal. Aquilo foi um pecado genuíno. Algo que não posso me perdoar. "

"Os magos arcanos são todos rigorosos demais ao julgar seus próprios atos falhos. Conheci pecadores muito menos pesarosos e muito mais transgressores do que qualquer um de vocês pudesse sonhar ser. " Disse Yohane. Seu corpo inteiro parecia aquecido pela proximidade da cavaleira. O toque na pele macia das bochechas dela eram um tipo de recompensa que ela jamais havia experimentado.

"Te ouvir falar de maneira tão insensível daqueles atos que para mim são de puro arrependimento é algo que me deixou transtornada. "

"E como esperavas que eu reagisse? "

"Não sei. Sou uma tola. . . Talvez estivesse esperando a reação de uma pessoa qualquer, como o ciúmes. Que idiotice. . . " Riu-se You, com um tom de tristeza.

"Que idiotice. . . " Repetiu Yohane. Algo dentro de si estava apertado. Sentia que ia sufocar. Aquela estúpida cavaleira, lhe surpreendendo a cada frase, mostrando que dentro do seu corpo humano e da sua alma diabólica existiam ainda vales e mais vales de emoções a serem descobertas e compreendidas. Se não tivesse lhe encontrado jamais precisaria passar por aquela agonia irracional. Agonia profunda que parecia capaz de cavar ainda mais dentro de si, ao ponto quase insuportável.

"Yohane? " Esse foi o suspiro de incompreensão de You ao ver transparecer algo como dor nos olhos da outra. Aquilo lhe trazia medo, mas de alguma forma também esperança.

"Começo a pensar se não és tu também um demônio, You. O pequeno demônio que assombra agora a minha amaldiçoada existência. "

E tendo dito isto Yohane fez aquilo que apenas seu corpo podia entender: beijou You. As duas se encararam naquela distância inexistente, You surpresa e Yohane em novo mergulho em suas sensações. Um toque demorado que logo se tornou outro. Fecharam os olhos e desceram as profundezas daquele oceano que na superfície era tão gelado. Deixaram lábios, línguas e tomadas gentis de ar fossem os guias naquela exploração. Um movimento íntimo, calmo, que parecia envolver mais suas almas do que seus corpos. Separaram-se os lábios por fim, e os olhos se encararam outra vez:

"É isso o que se sente? " Perguntou Yohane, percebendo as sensações por todo seu corpo, por dentro e por fora.

"É uma parte do que se sente. " Disse You, com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto. Era como se recusasse a despertar de um sonho.

"Foi isto o que sentiu com aquela mulher ordinária? " Quis saber a Anjo Caído.

"Apenas teu beijo é muito mais do que tudo o que poderia sentir com qualquer pessoa neste mundo. " Disse You, sem freios nas palavras. Yohane sorriu:

"Bom saber. "


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

You esteve de volta ao seu padrão de comportamento normal após o momento do beijo. Apesar de terem dividido a cama nas duas noites em que permaneceram no entreposto, não havia a cavaleira se permitido tentar quaisquer outras intimidades com a Anjo Caído. Aquilo não incomodou Yohane, era como suas maçãs matinais, não sentia falta se deixasse de consumir. Apesar de que, naqueles últimos tempos tão distintos de sua vida maldita, ela cada vez mais estar comendo maçãs, queijos e sopas.

O clima se tornava cada vez mais frio conforme o passar dos dias. Por sorte os quinze dias na estrada até a Capital haviam sido de tempo seco, pois as estradas de terra ficavam intransitáveis quando transformadas em lama pela chuva. Isto não deveria ser um problema nem para Yohane, um demônio capaz de voar a alta velocidade, nem para You, uma rara humana com habilidades mágicas relacionadas ao voo. Só que a cavaleira insistia que não era de bom tom utilizar aquela habilidade quando não fosse extremamente necessário à sobrevivência. Outra daquelas bobagens de magos arcanos.

De qualquer modo as duas vislumbraram os contornos das primeiras casas da parte rural da grande cidade na manhã do décimo sexto dia após terem saído do entreposto. Logo uma primeira construção fortificada surgiu e, para mais além, os muros que davam entrada à parte urbana de Uchiura, a Capital do Reino de Numazu:

"Veja, aquele é o quartel de treinamento do exército e dos magos de elite da realeza. " Disse You, apontando para o forte. "É possível que a Capitã Matsuura esteja nos aguardando na sala destinada aos nossos trabalhos. "

Yohane sentiu um frio descer-lhe pelas costas ao imaginar-se adentrando aquela fortaleza de pedra de ares brutos. You olhava para o lugar com alegria, mas para a Anjo Caído aquilo era mais um símbolo de morte:

"Yohane-sama? " Estranhou a maga, ao reparar que a outra diminuíra o passo de sua égua de pelo negro.

"Talvez seja ideal que mande mensagem à esta capitã para que se reúna a nós aqui fora. " Disse a feiticeira, sem tirar os olhos da bandeira vermelha e verde que tremulava no alto da torre central do quartel.

"Não precisas temer, Anjo Caído. Matsuura-san é uma das pessoas nas quais eu poderia confiar minha vida cegamente. Não há mal que estejas em tua presença. " Insistiu You, com aquele sorriso confiante que parecia ser quase perene naquela face a qual Yohane já vinha se acostumando.

"Já me provastes tua capacidade de confiar cegamente mesmo em seres que jamais seriam dignos desta palavra inoportuna, Watanabe-dos-Olhos-Fechados. Não sabes mesmo o que é provar o sabor do ódio de toda a gente e a fúria dos mais brutais homens sobre a terra. " Argumentou Yohane, cuja expressão pesava ao fintar os detalhes das sombras nas pedras daquele lugar ameaçador.

You fintou a mulher demoníaca por algum instante, refletindo. Depois então deu um suspiro de resignação:

"Que seja. " E com isto catou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma haste de carvão recoberto da bolsa pendurada no lombo de seu cavalo castanho. Escreveu algumas palavras e então assinou. "Aguarde-me aqui por uns minutos, Yohane-sama. Irei apenas entregar esta mensagem na entrada do quartel e então partimos para sul, onde próximo ao final dos territórios rurais de Uchiura está minha humilde residência. "

A cavaleira se afastou em trote. Yohane fintou suas costas diminuindo e então teve uma súbita ideia: se fugisse dali voando teria tempo para afastar-se em demasia antes que Watanabe percebesse seu ato. Ainda que a maga arcana tivesse o raro dom do voo era impossível que alcançasse a velocidade estupenda que a mulher-demônio conseguia quando usando o máximo de suas forças. Poderia fugir para qualquer lugar longe daquela atitude insana de vir para o coração do reinado que lhe queria ver a cabeça arrancada.

Porém, fugir de Uchiura significava também jamais ver You novamente. Uma sensação gelada lhe descia pelo estômago ao imaginar-se vagando pelo mundo solitária, em busca de um novo lar. Que diaxo, sempre fora sozinha e agora tinha receio de perder a companhia da besta-alegre da maga arcana. Sentia-se mais amaldiçoada do que jamais em sua existência. A égua negra na qual montava bufou e sacudiu a cabeça. Yohane também.

De fato, levou apenas alguns minutos para que You estivesse de volta. Retrocederam algumas centenas de metros e pegaram a rota para o Sul. You se pôs a falar, alegre de maneira quase absurda, como era bem de seu feitio:

"A casa de minha família fica mais afastada, na costa. " Ia ela dizendo quando atravessavam uma ponte de pedra sobre um riacho. "Meu pai é Capitão de uma frota de navios e retornar poucas vezes para casa durante o ano. "

"Ora, então és de família de marinheiros. " Interessou-se Yohane. "Curioso que não tenhas levado adiante a profissão de teu pai. "

"Pensava nisto quando ainda criança. " Confessou You. "Mas meu pai sempre disse que minha natureza era a da magia arcana. Não demorou muito para que eu mesma percebesse isso. Gosto do mar e adoraria navega-lo por toda a minha vida, mas outra parte de mim está nos deveres da magia e isso é algo ao qual não posso escapar. "

"És uma mulher que sempre eleva ao máximo grau as tuas crenças, Watanabe. " Comentou a Anjo Caído, com um sorriso. "Dizem que isto pode gerar grandes feitos, mas sempre se escutam histórias de grandes problemas causados por essas pessoas. "

"Para o mundo ordinário é possível que tudo o que me move seja problemático, Yohane-sama. Mas é algo que eu jamais poderia mudar em mim mesma. " Respondeu You, fintando a feiticeira com a expressão sonhadora da outra vez. Yohane sentiu aquilo dentro de si e preferiu distrair-se, olhar para qualquer lado, para evitar transparecer daquela maneira tola o que se passava em seus pensamentos.

A casa de You era um tanto afastada da estrada, em um terreno plano não muito distante da entrada de uma floresta. Um chalé de dois andares bastante firme em aparência. Havia um pequeno estábulo para até três cavalos e um campo de treino de arco e flecha ainda dentro dos limites da cerca baixa que rodeava a propriedade. O mato já estava um tanto alto após todos aqueles dias sem cuidado. You fez questão de tomar os dois cavalos ela mesma para o pequeno estábulo, dando aos animais água e comida necessária antes de voltar para a entrada da casa. Yohane lhe esperou na companhia das malas:

"Não é um lugar que seja do merecimento da vossa graciosidade, Yohane-sama, mas espero que meu humilde ler possa ser-lhe também de alguma forma um conforto após esta caminhada longa. " Disse You, antes de puxar um cordão de linha negra onde uma chave de prata estava pendurada. A maga destrancou a entrada e deu passagem à Anjo Caído para só então entrar.

O espaço não era tamanho, mas também não era inexistente. O andar de baixo era todo uma peça, que comportava, de um lado uma lareira, um fogão a lenha e utensílios de cozinha, e do outro quatro poltronas e três estantes cheias de livros. Havia também uma porta que possivelmente levava ao lavabo. You tratou de abrir as janelas da frente para que o ar pudesse circular:

"Devo dizer que tua humilde residência parece de conforto suficiente para uma invasora como eu. " Disse Yohane, caminhando até a estante e puxando alguns livros para ler-lhes os títulos. "Apenas devo presumir que fazes cozimento de carnes animais nestes teus utensílios, certo? A vibração é evidente. "

"Sou amante das carnes, Yohane-sama. Sinto se isto lhe incomoda. " Disse You, com um sorriso.

"Será que posso ver o andar de cima? " Perguntou Yohane, indo aos pés da escadaria que levava ao topo.

"Por favor, venha. " Disse a cavaleira, se adiantando para indicar que poderia subir. No alto uma única porta levava ao aposento de cima.

Um quarto bastante amplo, separado e dois ambientes também: uma escrivaninha dividia lugar com alguns instrumentos mágicos, pilhas de papéis e alguns cadernos, além de um baú. Na parte mais próxima à entrada estava uma larga cama coberta por uma colcha colorida, além de um guarda-roupas espaçoso:

"Peço perdão por não ter um leito melhor para oferecer-lhe, Yohane. " Disse Watanabe, estando bem ao lado da morena.

"A mim parece mais do que ideal, You. " Disse Yohane, voltando-se para fintar a outra. Isto deixou a maga ansiosa. Num gesto de agitação ela se afastou, indo até a larga janela que ficava na parede oposta à entrada para abrir a janela e deixar o vento entrar. Ela retornou tentando com mais empenho não demonstrar o nervosismo.

"Não deve demorar muito para que a Capitã venha. " Disse, coçando atrás da cabeça com uma das mãos.

Diferente da discrição sem explicação de You, Yohane foi mais simples: levou os braços ao redor dos ombros da mulher de cabelos prateados e desfrutou por um longo instante da satisfação que era sentir sua proximidade:

"Este lugar é uma tentação para que eu deseje me estabelecer aqui por um longo período. " Disse. You lhe encarava os lábios sem poder desviar-se. Yohane sorriu àquela atitude e deixou-se levar pela vontade de experimentar de novo os beijos da maga.

You lhe abraçou pela cintura, colocando-as em total contato. Yohane não cansava de se surpreender com a satisfação que aquilo poderia lhe trazer. You parecia estar quente, seus suspiros em meio aos beijos tinham um quê ruidoso que parecia brincar com algo dentro da própria feiticeira. A maneira como a cavaleira tomava os lábios da bruxa eram de uma impaciência acumulativa. Suas mãos acarinhavam as costas de Yohane, causando-lhe arrepios que subiam pelo seu corpo. A morena sentia que seus batimentos aceleravam e seu corpo reagia cada vez com mais intensidade às carícias.

Foi You quem quebrou aquela hipnose vertiginosa. Ofegava e tinha o rosto mais rosado do que o normal. Yohane surpreendeu-se em perceber que também ela havia perdido o passo da respiração em meio àquela misteriosa valsa. A arcana não quis soltar-lhe do abraço. Sorriu, parecendo desconsertada e pousou a cabeça no ombro da feiticeira:

"Estás a aprender com excelência sobre o amor, Anjo Caído. " Disse. "Estás fazendo meu coração sentir um júbilo que jamais poderia imaginar ser tão imenso. "

"Dizes que estou a aprender, mas a verdade é que não consigo compreender nada disto. " Confessou Yohane. "Meu corpo age, minha alma parece ser sacudida como em uma tempestade. Nada compreendo, mas me deixo levar por algum motivo que não me chega aos pensamentos. "

You ergueu o rosto e sorriu de modo aberto. Seus olhos, seu rosto, tinha uma luz que a feiticeira não saberia também nomear:

"Parece que não sou apenas eu que tem a capacidade de confiar, Yohane. " Disse, exultante.

Retornaram para o andar de baixo. A Anjo Caído voltou a buscar algo nas prateleiras enquanto You ocupou-se de notar como estavam os seus utensílios de preparo de alimentos. Não demorou mais do que uma hora para que um sinete soasse sobre a porta de entrada. You se adiantou, tirando o pó das mãos com um pano. Yohane se levantou, largando a leitura que lhe entretinha e viu quando a outra abriu a porta da frente:

"Watanabe-san! " Cumprimentou uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela tinha o mesmo uniforme de You, mas haviam adornos extras sobre ombros e peitoral. Com certeza era a Capitã.

"You-chan! Que bom que você voltou! " Berrou a voz de uma segunda maga, de cabelos alaranjados curtos. Ela se jogou sobre You, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. You riu e Yohane ficou pensando se deveria sentir os tais ciúmes naquele tipo de situação.

"C-Chika-chan! " Respondeu You, levantando a amiga caída sobre si. "Já faz algum tempo. . . "

"E você. . . " Começou a que deveria ser Matsuura, dando dois passos para dentro da casa. Ela fintava diretamente a feiticeira, mas sua expressão era neutra. "Creio que seja Yohane, o Anjo Caído. "

A mulher de cabelos laranja transformou sua exaltação alegre em completo horror em uma velocidade impressionante. You caminhou para ficar a meio caminho das outras magas e a bruxa imortal.

"Exatamente. É um prazer conhece-la. . . " Disse Yohane, com um sorriso de fria confiança que sabia muito bem empregar para intimidar os humanos. Para sua surpresa a mulher retribuiu-lhe o sorriso com um discreto levantar do canto dos lábios.

"Matsuura Kanan. Capitã da divisão de magia arcana do Reino de Numazu. " Apresentou-se Kanan, confirmando a suspeita da mulher-demônio. Ela então percebeu que a outra maga parecia incapaz de falar e se adiantou. "Esta é Takami Chika, uma das mais habilidosas de nosso pequeno grupo. É um prazer estar em sua presença. "

As palavras finais pareceram despertar a outra do seu transe de horror. Ela sacou o florete que trazia preso à cintura (aparentemente cada cavaleira mágica tem sua especialidade de armas) e apontou na direção de Yohane:

"P-Prazer?! Do que está falando, Kanan-chan? Ela é um demônio perigosíssimo! " Esbravejou Takami, apontando a espada na altura do coração do Anjo Caído.

"Ao que me conste Yohane é sim uma criatura advinda de outras camadas de existência e que usurpou de um corpo mortal para estar neste plano. Ainda que seu nome esteja na lista de criaturas caçadas, não vejo porque deveríamos agir de maneira truculenta se ela não nos tratar dessa maneira. " Falou Matsuura, sem perder a calma.

"Quanta nobreza de sua parte, Capitã Matsuura. " Elogiou Yohane, cumprimentando com uma breve reverência.

"M-Mas. . . " Takami ficou incrédula. "De qualquer modo, o que faz esta criatura abominável nesta casa, You-chan? "

"Ela me acompanhou espontaneamente ao saber da descoberta do paradeiro do Cristal de Raburaibu. " Explicou You, sem alterar-se em nenhum momento até então. A Anjo Caído se surpreendeu da outra ter de fato guardado a ligação desses fatos, apesar de toda a questão emocional que lhe movia.

"O demônio quer o Cristal sagrado! " Exclamou Takami. A sua capacidade de falar em um tom estridente já estava fazendo Yohane se irritar por dentro. "Nós temos que colocá-la na prisão o quanto antes! "

Neste momento You deliberadamente se colocou na frente do caminho da espada de Chika. A ponta do florete ficou a poucos centímetros do seu coração:

"Pois se quiser leva-la ter que primeiro fazer meu corpo jazer no chão sem vida, Chika. " Disse Watanabe, com a voz grave. A maga confrontada teve sua expressão tomada pelo choque.

"Não pode ser. . . " Disse, a voz fraca. Baixou a espada. "Logo tu, maga arcana, a primeira que tem o dever de caçar esse tipo de criatura. . . O que te leva a cometer tal ato de traição ao Rei? "

Yohane pode sentir a energia de You tencionando. You estava presa pelo pacto, não tinha como agir diferente, apesar da Anjo Caído começar a acreditar genuinamente que mesmo sem aquele contrato mágico ela teria a mesma postura:

"Você jamais entenderia, Chika. Não você. " Disse You, por fim. Suas palavras pesavam em sua mandíbula enrijecida. Takami encarava a que aparentemente até então era sua grande amiga com ferocidade, como se tivesse sido atacada fisicamente. O silêncio era tenso, mas então Matsuura bateu as palmas da mão com força, despertando as outras duas magas do confronto.

"Como eu disse antes, não temos motivos para sermos agressivas com Yohane se ela não está sendo agressiva conosco. " Disse a Capitã. "E ainda que você diga que seu nome está na lista de criaturas a serem caçadas não temos qualquer ordem real para cumprir neste momento. "

"Kanan-chan! " Exclamou Takami, ofendida, encarando a superior.

"Se alguém pode emitir ordem de prisão para Yohane este alguém é a Juíza Kurosawa, ou o próprio Rei. " Seguiu a mulher de longos cabelos azulados. "Deixe que Dia irá deliberar sobre isso após trazer o Cristal de Raburaibu para os domínios do nosso Rei. "

Chika estava desarmada diante daquela posição da sua líder. Guardou a espada e deu de costas, saindo deliberadamente para aguardar para além da cerca do terreno da propriedade. Kanan deu um sorriso de lado e então voltou-se para You:

"Creio que o que desejavas me relatar é o que já se pode compreender com esta cena, certo Watanabe? " Perguntou. "Há mais alguma coisa que precise me dizer? "

You abriu um sorriso aliviado, pelo que Yohane pode compreender, e fez uma reverência breve à outra:

"Obrigada por tudo, Kanan. " Disse, ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

"Isso não será fácil, You. Espero que possa fazer o máximo para ajudá-la. " Respondeu a mais alta. "Mando-lhe uma carta em breve. "

E tendo dito isto Kanan fez um breve gesto de despedida e também saiu. Dois cavalos aguardavam presos à cerca. Foi o que as duas magas arcanas visitantes usaram para ir embora, estrada a cima. You observou-as da porta até que desaparecessem no horizonte.

"O tom que esta Matsuura utilizou com você é de muita compreensão. " Comentou Yohane, quando You fechou a porta. "Será que deseja que eu tenha ciúmes disso também? "

"Não, não. " Disse Watanabe sem poder evitar dar uma risada àquilo. "A verdade é que devo tudo à Kanan. Ela sempre foi uma amiga muito importante. "

"Algo como um aliado fiel, imagino. "

"Sim. De certa forma ela é minha cúmplice nesta história. Ela sempre soube dos meus motivos em te buscar por toda parte em segredo, Yohane. " Contou a maga. "Ela sempre soube e nunca me julgou mal em minha senda por esses caminhos obscuros que me levaram a te encontrar. "

Yohane voltou à poltrona de antes e reabriu o livro ao colo:

"Realmente não devo sentir ciúmes disso? " Questionou ela, uma vez mais.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

A vida de Sakurauchi Riko nunca fora das mais tranquilas. Tendo sua origem em uma família de grandes artistas do Reino de Akiba, ela teve que lidar desde muito cedo com segredos para sobreviver.

Isso porque, assim como seus pais, ela nascera com a alma destinada a seguir pelos caminhos da Magia Natural.

Em sua família tanto a música como a magia eram coisas presentes. Ela estudou o piano desde os três anos de idade e transcreveu seus primeiros feitiços em seu Livro Sombrio aos cinco. Sua casa era afastada das cidades e lá ela era livre para descobrir a ligação misteriosa que existia entre sonoridade e energia mágica. Não demorou para que ela começasse a utilizar o som, em todas as suas formas, como uma maneira poderosa de criar e reverberar energia das mais variadas formas.

Era como tocar diferentes estilos de música. Uma valsa, um crescente, uma marcha. . . Existiam maneira de utilizar a magia tão diversos quanto os estilos de música no mundo. Sempre descobria novas combinações enquanto ensaiava acordes de improviso. Sua vida era repleta de sonoridades na liberdade de sua casa, por isso seu poder crescia de maneira exponencial.

Porém, fora de casa, o mundo de Riko não tinha música. Apenas sons desconexos de vozes, de passos, de sopros gelados do fim da tarde. Seus pais eram muito requisitados para realizarem concertos na capital do Reino de Akiba, portanto Riko todas as semanas tinha que passar algumas noites em ansiedade. A pressão era tremenda. Um descuido e toda a imagem da família iria ser destruída. Mais do que isso, se qualquer um descobrisse sobre os poderes dos Sakurauchi, todos iriam se transformar em criminosos no mesmo instante. Ainda que fosse jovem demais para entender o funcionamento do mundo, Riko era bastante capaz de ver como aquilo tudo era insano e exagerado.

O medo era uma sombra gigante na mente de Riko todas as vezes que estava naquela maldita cidade imensa. Uma assombração real, que se aproximava cada vez mais com suas garras cheias de veneno, pronta para arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Riko se escondia da melhor maneira possível, mas parecia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela seria alcançada.

E não foi diferente disso. Uma armadilha, na preparação de mais uma apresentação o do peculiar par Sakurauchi. Riko estava sentada na primeira fileira e viu quando a poção reveladora foi atirada por um mago arcano. A reação dos musicistas foi involuntária, causada pelo efeito do líquido penetrando os poros da pele. Ecos mágicos poderosos voaram pelo auditório e todas as luzes foram varridas de uma só vez. Riko estagnou de pavor quando tudo escureceu. Vultos voaram sobre seus pais e uma mão tapou seu nariz e boca. Ela desmaiou antes que visse outra coisa qualquer.

Era o fim do mundo.

Ela tinha apenas doze anos quando isso aconteceu. Foi presa e torturada. Acharam que a forca seria cruel demais para uma criança, então lhe submeteram à fome, frio e sede extremas. Não chorava, então não devia estar tão mal. Decidiram que ela viveria, mas que teria que ter o núcleo mágico arrancado de si.

Toda a alma humana tem uma ligação fundamental com a magia do mundo e a magia interna. Isso tudo passa pelo Núcleo Mágico - um órgão de energia pura, que fica instalado no centro da alma. Sem esse núcleo a capacidade mágica de uma pessoa desaparece. É possível reconstituir essa parte tão preciosa da alma, mas nunca mais será da mesma maneira. Perder o núcleo é, para qualquer tipo de mago, como perder a capacidade de ver ou ouvir.

As pessoas de Akiba não poderiam enforca-la, por ser cruel demais. Porém, arrancar e destroçar seu órgão mágico mais fundamental não pareceu assim tão cruel. Dessa vez ela gritou, chorou e convulsionou (muitos simplesmente morrem no processo), então talvez tenha sido um pouco ruim. Ainda assim deu resultado. Ela estava pior do que aleijada. Foi jogada na boca de um bosque, apenas com as roupas do corpo. Sentia dores terríveis por todos os músculos, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer problema neles. Sentiu-se sangrar um sangue invisível.

Mas, o pior de tudo, foi que Riko não conseguiu mais escutar a melodia da natureza.

Ela caminhou, floresta a dentro, sem arma ou capacidade de se defender. Teria morrido, mas foi amparada. Uma bruxa, uma bruxa de verdade lhe sorriu quando despertou em sua cabana bruxesca. Ela era bondosa e cuidou de Riko, lhe contando que não era tarde para acreditar que recuperaria sua magia.

Talvez levasse uma vida inteira de estudo e prática lenta, mas ela poderia ser tão boa quanto qualquer outra. Se tivesse a sorte talvez uma fonte de magia poderosa fosse capaz de restabelecê-la.

Riko lembrou-se da alegria durante os meses em que a feiticeira Toujou lhe cuidou e ensinou. Saiu de lá mais forte, decida a enfrentar o mundo. Saiu do Reino de Akiba e vagou, vivendo à custa de roubos e pequenos truques.

Assim como todos, Riko ouviu falar do Anjo Caído. Uma entidade sombria poderosíssima, que possuíra um corpo humano para vagar pelas terras de Numazu. Um ser tão cruel quanto destrutivo, capaz de reduzir magos a cinzas apenas com o olhar. Uma figura a ser temida por quase todos, em caçada pelos mais poderosos e corajosos. Sem dúvidas que Riko não estava entre os poderosos, mas sua vontade de utilizar o poder do Anjo Caído para curar seu núcleo mágico lhe levou à caçada.

Pegou uma boa pista, chegou à uma cidade no litoral mais ao sul do reino. Uma época de chuvas e pouco sol. Porém, quando chegou ao esconderijo de viagem da criatura, descobriu que um outro caçador havia chegado primeiro. Desapontada, ela voltou para a única taverna da cidade. Lá ela foi abordada por uma mulher em trajes muito elegantes, com palavras carregadas de sotaque que não sabia distinguir:

"Então era você que também estava observando Yohane. " Disse a estrangeira, com um sorriso de lado. Ela trouxe consigo duas taças de vinho, oferecendo uma à Riko.

"Do que falas? " Perguntara Sakurauchi, estando já acostumada à uma vida onde esconder tudo era a primeira regra.

"Não seja difícil, _honey_. " Silvou a mulher de cabelos alourados, caindo em cachos pesados sobre seus ombros pouco cobertos. "Eu sou uma irmã, uma feiticeira como você. "

Riko levantou em choque, fintando os olhos felinos da mulher. Seu coração bateu pesado contra os ouvidos. As lembranças na prisão e tortura voltaram vívidas ao primeiro patamar do seu pensamento. Pensou que enlouqueceria e fugiria dali, porém a estrangeira foi mais rápida. Com um toque simples em seu pulso desnudo, fez com que Riko fosse tomada por uma onda de tranquilidade que lhe seria impossível por conta própria:

"Sente-se, não sou uma ameaça. " Disse a mulher que logo após se apresentou como Ohara Mari.

A verdade é que Mari desejava libertar Yohane da maga arcana que havia lhe prendido ("Essa gente de Akiba é terrível"). Contou que estava na caçada de um item mágico de poder transcendental, chamado Cristal de Raburaibu. Após várias taças de vinho e muita conversa, Riko foi convencida de que ajudando a ianque teria a chance de ter parte do poder da jóia ilimitada para si, o que seria mais do que o suficiente para restaurar seu núcleo mágico.

Aliou-se à feiticeira e, depois de uma noite de pouco descanso ("Vamos ser verdadeiras irmãs! " Fora a expressão de péssimo tom utilizada pela loira) as duas voltaram ao esconderijo onde o Anjo Caído era mantido prisioneiro.

Ainda chovia forte no início daquela manhã. Riko tinha uma capa ordinária de couro tingido de verde musgo sobre si, mas de pouco adiantava. A umidade entrava por todos os lados, fazendo a bruxa sentir-se molhada até os ossos

Mari não tinha apenas muito dinheiro, mas muitos itens mágicos. Ela cedeu um amuleto e um báculo de extremo poder para que Riko fosse útil na abordagem. Não planejaram muito, pois o estado físico do corpo que portava a alma da figura amaldiçoada estava no limite da vida. Agiram. Enfrentaram um guerreiro mágico de curto alcance, um tipo que só se via na armada de Akiba, e venceram.

Claro que o caso não se resolveu apenas com aquilo. Tiveram que domar a criatura maldita, cheia de desconfiança. Mari não hesitou em propor um pacto de sangue, do tipo que apenas feiticeiras naturais de alto nível faziam entre si. Riko, que se julgava uma incapaz, não foi tratada assim nem por Mari nem pela figura peculiar de Yohane, a encarnação do Anjo Caído. Após alguns dias de discussões e hostilidades, enfim a criatura aceitara o pacto. Assim surgiu uma aliança mágica secreta, inquebrável a qual Riko sempre estaria presa, não importa o quanto sua vida mudasse em quanto tempo mudasse.

Era o começo do pacto Guilty Kiss.

As três mulheres tentaram buscar juntas pelo Cristal de Raburaibu por algum tempo, mas nada foi muito efetivo. Além disso três bruxas juntas eram algo muito mais difícil de não ser percebido do que uma mulher com capa de viagem surrada passando pela estrada (até porque Mari jamais usaria uma roupa surrada, não importa a situação). Assim sendo se separaram, jurando manter a fidelidade do Guilty Kiss, e desejando cada uma ser a primeira a colocar as mãos no item que tanto desejavam.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Com a ajuda de Mari, Riko havia começado uma promissora carreira de pianista. Após a separação do grupo ela passou a se sustentar com o pagamento dos concertos que fazia. Seu nome foi se espalhando pelo reino e então, veio um convite para tocar na festa de aniversário do Rei.

O mês era março e aquela fora a primeira noite agradável daquela primavera. Riko chegara em Uchiura na tarde do dia anterior e se dividida entre o nervosismo e ansiedade pela apresentação. Uma parte de si revivia o trauma da perda dos pais. Ela repetia sem parar para si mesma que ninguém ali sabia sobre seus poderes, que ali não era Akiba e jamais haveria um julgamento imediato e bárbaro como aquele fora. Repetia e repetia, encarando seu próprio rosto pálido no espelho. Apesar disso só conseguia se sentir cada vez mais nervosa.

Duas batidas secas à porta do quarto lhe trouxeram de volta à realidade. Percebendo-se com a garganta incrivelmente seca ela engoliu saliva e pigarrerou, para então responder:

"Por favor. " Disse, à guisa de permissão. A maçaneta de latão girou sobre si mesma e a passagem se abriu um pouco. Uma figura feminina surgiu à entrada.

"Ah, Senhorita Sakurauchi. " Disse a mulher de cabelos ruivo-alaranjados. Ela vestia um uniforme elegante, parecido com o da guarda-real, mas em tons que Riko não reconhecia. "Perdoe-me a intromissão. Disseram que a senhorita gostaria de conhecer o auditório antes da apresentação desta noite. "

"Sim, seria ótimo. " Afirmou Riko, levantando e alisando as camadas leves de seu vestido salmão. Apertou as mãos com um pouco mais de força do que precisaria, para conter o tremor.

A outra mulher deu um passo para dentro do aposento, incerta, e logo pareceu sentir-se vexada:

"Ora, que cabeça a minha. Entrando antes de sequer apresentar-me. " Disse ela, ruborizando. Riko achou aquilo bastante meigo da parte da outra. "Meu nome é Takami Chika, sou terceira oficial do corpo de magos arcanos da coroa de Numazu. "

Uma maga arcana. . . O estômago de Riko revirou e sua respiração travou no peito. Se existia algum tipo de pessoa mais perigosa do que outras para sua condição esses eram os magos arcanos. Sempre ouvira falar que eles eram quase inexistentes em Numazu. Parecia que o azar havia colocado justamente aquela jovem mulher no seu caminho:

"Está tudo bem, Senhorita Sakurauchi? " Questionou a oficial Takami, fintando a outra, interrogativa.

"S-Sim, está sim. " Mentiu Riko. "É apenas a ansiedade pela apresentação que me inquieta. Mal pude dormir na última noite. "

Riko aceitou o apoio solícito que Chika lhe ofereceu, quando saíram do quarto. A cavaleira-maga fechou a porta com delicadeza antes de seguirem pelo corredor:

"Não te deixes ir pelo anseio, senhorita. " Disse ela, com um sorriso franco. "Tua fama ao piano é corrente e certamente não é desmotivada. Sei que será um momento de grande júbilo, tua apresentação. "

As duas saíram da elegante pousada e caminharam a pé. O teatro onde se daria o recital ficavam a pouco mais de uma centena de metros dali. Riko não insistiu na conversa sobre seu nervosismo. Limitou-se a observar a vida tranquila daquele pedaço de cidade, guiando-se pela prestativa maga:

"É a primeira vez que vens à nossa capital, imagino por teu modo de olhar. " Comentou Chika.

"Oh, sim. Sou natural de um reino bastante distante e pouco sei sobre Numazu e sua gente. " Disse Riko, polida.

"Se tua agenda permitir lhe diria que deves fazer uma visita a cidade da encosta. Fica a um dia de viagem apenas. O maior porto de Numazu está lá. É um espetáculo único de se ver. " Recomendou Takami, gesticulando como se visse diante de si a grandiosidade dos navios transatlânticos.

"Poderias me guiar até lá, Oficial Takami? " Viu-se perguntando Riko, antes que pudesse realmente pensar. Sua intuição lhe dizia para confiar naquela cavaleira, mesmo que aquilo fosse um contrassenso lógico. Porém, como bruxa, ela sabia bem que não podia ignorar o que seus instintos lhe apontavam.

"Ora, claro. " Respondeu Chika, surpresa com aquele convite. "Seria uma imensa alegria, Senhorita Sakurauchi. "

As duas chegaram ao teatro e Chika nem precisou dizer nada para que a entrada fosse liberada a elas. Cumprimentou o cuidador da portaria com um gesto de cabeça. Riko prendeu a respiração quando chegaram ao espaço interno. Estavam no alto das fileiras da plateia, o palco à frente. Takami percebeu seu assombro e deixou que observasse o lugar antes de irem até o palco. O chão, forrado com um belíssimo tapete aveludado não produzia som aos seus passos. Tudo parecia mergulhado em uma atmosfera de respeito e admiração, mesmo que não houvesse mais ninguém ali além delas. Riko nem percebeu que se soltara da condução da cavaleira, de tão absorta nos detalhes. Quando percebeu estava no palco, tocando as teclas cobertas do piano de calda. Olhou ao redor, perdida, e viu a maga arcana lhe encarando com um sorriso enorme no rosto:

"Incrível, não? Apesar de vir aqui poucas vezes, sempre acho este teatro uma das coisas mais belas construídas em Numazu. " Comentou.

Riko hesitou por um momento, mas então sentou-se diante do instrumento familiar. Seu coração batia em descompasso diante do pensamento de que realmente iria se apresentar ali. Suas mãos tocaram o tampo de madeira, mas não tiveram coragem para libertar as teclas de seu confinamento:

"Não quer tocar algo? " Perguntou Chika, chegando até o lado do piano, observando a estrutura misteriosa de cordas que haviam ali.

"Não seria um problema? " Questionou a musicista de volta, fintando a outra com ansiedade.

"Claro que não. Você irá se apresentar aqui dentro de algumas horas. É natural que queira verificar tudo antes. " Disse Takami, o sorriso persistente como poucas coisas que Riko havia visto na vida.

Então tocou. Uma melodia alegre voo pelo ar, colidindo com poltronas vazias, paredes e o teto, todos construídos com o intuito de levar o belo som diante, sem conflitos. Ainda que não usasse seus poderes, Riko podia sentir a vibração das notas com seus sentidos aguçados. Sentiu as vibrações contra o rosto de Chika, e mesmo de olhos fechados admirou a beleza sincera da expressão de contentamento evidente que a cavaleira-maga tinha. Quando terminou sentiu uma onda de alivio imenso nos dedos, mãos, braços e pulmões:

"Bravo! Bravo! "Exclamou Chika, exultante. Ela batia palmas como uma criança, cheia de uma felicidade sem medida que Riko jamais vira em alguém. Por um mínimo instante sentiu-se hipnotizada pela força daquela emoção pura.

"És lisonjeira, Cavaleira Takami. Apenas toquei simplórios acordes de improviso. " Disse Riko, sorrindo. Para sua nova surpresa, Chika pareceu quase ofendida com aquelas palavras.

"Não seja humilde, Senhorita Sakurauchi! Sua técnica é fantástica! Certamente se eu entendesse algo sobre música poderia me expressar de maneira mais elaborada. Mas sou uma maga ignorante, então perdoe-me por apenas reverenciá-la! " E dito isto, Chika realmente se curvou em reverência exagerada.

Riko não conseguiu conter uma risada àquelas palavras. Chika lhe encarou, surpresa, e então também riu. A ansiedade pelo concerto desapareceu por completo.

A apresentação foi um sucesso. Riko escolhera peças famosas, intercalando-as com composições próprias, sempre seguindo a temática das estações do ano. Mesmo sem usar feitiçaria ela jurou poder sentir o frio do inverno ou os ventos secos do outono quando tocou uma das mais conhecidas peças sobre o ciclo do ano. Foi ovacionada pelo público e pelo próprio Rei, do seu camarote exclusivo.

De algum modo seus olhos puderam encontrar Takami em meio à nobreza. Sua expressão, apesar de um pouco mais contida, tinha a mesma nota de admiração pura que vira antes. Seu coração vacilou, em alegria. Riko pressentiu como nunca antes, que o rumo de sua vida estava para mudar outra vez.

Dali dois dias Riko foi na garupa do cavalo crioulo de Takami rumo à cidade portuária. Passaram lá quatro dias inteiros, onde Riko conseguiu esquecer-se por completo do medo por ser uma feiticeira e do perigo que era estar cada vez mais próxima de uma maga arcana.

"Senhorita Sakurauchi. " Chamou Takami. Era fim de tarde e elas caminhavam ao lado da mureta que cercava a parte rochosa do litoral. O céu laranja estava acima delas e, logo à frente e abaixo, o oceano.

"Por favor, já disse que podes chamar-me apenas pelo nome, Cavaleira Takami. " Disse a ruiva, parando a caminhada e virando-se para encarar a outra.

"Diz isto, mas também me trata à moda formal, Senhorita. " Observou a maga. Riko ajeitou uma das mechas do cabelo, passando-a por detrás da orelha.

"Você está certa. " Admitiu Riko. "Portanto. . . O que ias dizer, Chika? "

A reação da outra ao ouvir o próprio nome foi de rubor evidente. Virou o rosto, mas suas orelhas estavam igualmente vermelhas:

"Bom, Riko. . . " Recomeçou a maga, apertando os punhos dentro dos bolsos do uniforme. "Na verdade. . . Bom. . . "

Riko deu um suspiro de divertimento. Tão pouco tempo e já era capaz de ler com perfeição os modos de agir da outra:

"Irias me perguntar sobre minha próxima destinação, não é isto? " Arriscou a dizer. A precisão do seu chute ficou evidente na expressão surpresa da outra.

"B-Bom, imagino que tenha uma agenda de shows já bastante extensa. Teu nome é de conhecimento de tantos apreciadores de música. " Argumentou Chika.

"É verdade que convites diversos já havia recebido antes mesmo de virmos para esta cidade. " Disse Riko. "Também é de se imaginar que outros tantos convites já estejam a me aguardar na volta. "

"Certamente. " Concordou Chika, com desapontamento no tom e no semblante.

"Porém não tenho certeza sobre o aceite de tais convites. " Seguiu Riko, fintando a expressão que não cansava de se transformar da maga arcana.

"O que dizes, Riko? Qual o motivo poderia haver para que não aceitasse convites generosos de grandes duques e condes para apresentações? " Questionou Takami, sem fôlego.

Riko não sabia fazer tantos rodeios quanto a outra mulher. Suspirou e foi até a mureta, recostando-se sobre ela para observar o pôr-do-sol:

"Né, Chika, " começou a pianista, " sinto que foges do que originalmente queria falar-me. " Disse. Chika foi até seu lado, fitando-lhe com certo receio.

"Não, eu. . . " Tentou emendar Chika, sem encontrar fio. "Ora. . . Isto. . . Isto era apenas. . . Uma bobagem, uma bobagem qualquer. " Gaguejou.

"Quero ouvir. "

Chika engoliu a saliva. Fechou e apertou os olhos com força:

"Eu. . . Por um momento fui uma tola. Riko, eu. . . Ia lhe perguntar se, se, se. . . Se não tivesse outros planos para quando retornássemos à Uchiura, se não gostaria de hospedar-se em minha casa. " Enfim disse a cavaleira, como se jogasse para fora de si um peso enorme. "Claro, que ideia tola a minha. Foi só uma dessas bobagens que se passam quando menos esperamos. . . "

"Adoraria. " Disse Riko, com simplicidade. Chika pareceu que iria cair sobre as próprias pernas ao ouvir aquilo. Tentou encadear palavras, mas sua voz foi apenas um murmúrio de coisa alguma. Riko sentiu o calor sobre o próprio rosto, mas não vacilou o sorriso e complementou sua fala.

"Ainda que não coloque em palavras, eu pude ver em teus olhos, todo este tempo, o que realmente queria dizer, Cavaleira. " Falou. "Os sentimentos que brilham no teu olhar me alcançaram muito antes de ter tido coragem para vexar-se em palavras do modo mais puro que eu jamais vi na vida. "

"Riko, eu. . . " Tentou dizer a maga arcana sem conseguir vencer a barreira que se configurava na vermelhidão do seu pescoço e orelhas.

"Eu penso que tenho amor por ti, Chika. "

Quando voltou para Uchiura, Sakurauchi Riko retirou seus pertences da hospedaria luxuosa oferecida sem custos pelo governo e foi para a casa de Takami Chika. Ainda que a cavaleira tenha mandado a criada arrumar o quarto de hospedes com o maior conforto possível, Riko não passou sequer a primeira noite ali.

Depois de alguns meses, o quarto foi desmontado e transformado em uma sala de música. Um piano de calda foi comprado e algumas estantes com livros que a dona da casa jamais ouvira falar passaram a preencher as prateleiras.

Riko se habituou àquela vida sem dificuldade. Chika ganhava o bastante para manter uma casa bastante confortável e três criados. Sua nova rotina se limitava a tocar, ler e visitar cafeterias que costumavam a ser ponto de encontro de pessoas de todos os tipos. Sendo um tanto apegada ao conhecimento letrado, gastava boa parte de suas tardes debatendo assuntos como política e filosofia com pessoas novas e conhecidas.

Não era raro que Riko retornasse para casa ao final da tarde um pouco depois de Chika ter retornado. Foi assim que ela conheceu as duas amigas e companheiras de batalhão, Matsuura e Watanabe. Duas belas figuras, mas que também tinham o talento de lembrar a Riko que não podia descuidar-se no seu disfarce de pessoa comum. Ainda que eventualmente Watanabe tenha partido para alguma missão a qual nem Chika tinha detalhes (as amigas brigaram na época da partida da outra, justamente por essa falta de esclarecimento), a presença sempre simpática de Matsuura era o bastante para deixar Riko em alerta. Das três magas, Kanan era certamente a de senso mais apurado.

Iria ser pega, mais cedo ou mais tarde, era o que pensava Riko. Ainda que não realizasse mais nenhum ritual para a lua há quase um ano, ela poderia bobear em um momento de relaxamento e colocar tudo a perder. Talvez Chika não percebesse, mas Matsuura notaria. Era certo de que a líder das magas arcanas de Uchiura delataria para os juízes locais sobre existência de uma bruxa bem debaixo dos seus narizes.

Só que calhou um dia, após um período de afastamento de Matsuura (Watanabe não mandava notícias há meses), de Kanan vir visitar a casa de Chika em um dia de folga. Ela não veio sozinha:

"M-Mari? " Foi a indagação estupefata óbvia que Riko deixou escapar.

"Oh, se não é você. . . Sakurauchi Riko. " Disse a loira, passando seus olhos de Riko para Chika e de volta para Riko.

"Vocês se conhecem? " Perguntou Kanan, animada.

"Ah. . . " E agora? Será que Kanan também não sabia da natureza mágica de Mari? Seria realmente possível algo assim? Mas se soubesse. . . Se soubesse então em menos de dois pares de frases Chika iria descobrir também, então tudo estaria terminado.

"Claro que sim! Eu fui uma das primeiras pessoas a pagar por um concerto da pianista Sakurauchi neste reino! " Afirmou Mari.

"Que coincidência ótima esta. " Disse Chika.

"Sim, a vida é feita de coincidências fabulosas, não é mesmo Riko-chan? " Perguntou Mari, dando uma piscadela imperceptível para a ruiva. Riko quase soltou um suspiro ruidoso de alívio.

"De fato! " Exclamou, com mais entusiasmo do que o normal.

Por algum milagre do Cosmos sua vida de esposa comum permaneceu intacta. Mari logo lhe contou que Kanan sabia de tudo sobre a magia da estrangeira e que não se importava, então isto diminuiu um pouco o grau de tensão na vida cotidiana da pianista.

Quase de imediato chegou também a notícia sobre o Cristal de Raburaibu. Aquilo mexeu com o senso de proteção de Riko. Lembrou-se do desejo de restaurar seu núcleo mágico. Ao mesmo tempo pensou no conforto e alegria que tinha agora e decidiu silenciosamente em não se envolver com aquela questão. Não perder Chika era sua prioridade atualmente.

Mas fato foi que aquela onda de coincidências não deixou de causar-lhe espanto. Tudo convergia para aquela cidade como se um imã do destino estivesse atuando para puxar os elementos da vida da pianista para um mesmo lugar.

Para completar o círculo de fatos estranhamente alinhados só faltaria uma aparição do Anjo Caído. Mas isso era impossível, Yocchan jamais se aproximaria de uma capital cheia de gente. Ainda que desejasse o Cristal como todas do Guilty Kiss, sozinha ela não teria como chegar tão perto. Talvez estivesse pelos campos, esperando a chance de avançar sobre o objeto desejado antes que entrasse no perímetro urbano:

"Riko-chan! " Chamou Chika, adentrando a sala de música no meio de uma tarde qualquer de outono. Apenas por seu rosto Riko pode perceber que estava alterada, cheia de raiva. "Você não vai acreditar! "

Riko teve um mal pressentimento. O pior dos pressentimentos. Chika continuou falando:

"A You-chan voltou! Voltou finalmente! Eu estava tão feliz! " Disse a cavaleira, andando para cima e para baixo. "Mas, eu mal posso acreditar no que meus olhos viram hoje, Riko-chan! Ela trouxe consigo o próprio Anjo Caído! "

"Pior do que isso! Ela parece estar aliada àquela criatura abominável! A Kanan nem tentou fazer nada a respeito! Parece que o mundo enlouqueceu! "

Sim, nisso Riko concordou totalmente. O mundo havia enlouquecido.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

A primeira noite de Yohane na casa de You não foi nada demais. Ela passou boa parte da noite e madrugada na sala, lendo um dos diversos romances das prateleiras da cavaleira. Algo que se passava em uma época antiga, em países distantes onde as pessoas se dignavam a guerrear para defender seus deuses falsos. Que bando de bobagem, pensou a Anjo Caído, entretida com a trama cheia de intrigas, traições e amores impossíveis que cercavam as batalhas sangrentas. Aquele tipo de entretimento era relativamente novo para a mulher-demônio, então ela se viu devorando a leitura durante todo o seu tempo livre.

Seu segundo dia e noite também seguiram aquele ritmo. You, que passara boa parte do dia limpando o mato que tomava conta da pequena propriedade, foi dormir cedo enquanto a Anjo Caído ficou varrendo o quarto final da obra de mais de quinhehtas páginas. Para sua alegria a maga comentara que aquele era o primeiro de uma série de livros de uma saga de aventuras bastante famosa no Reino, então ela teria diversão para ainda algumas semanas.

Mas foi na terceira noite que tudo aconteceu. E por tudo quero aqui falar de tudo o que marcou Yohane profundamente, enquanto imortal e enquanto mortal. Eventos dos quais ela jamais esqueceu e que transformaram sua perspectiva em relação às suas estranhas desventuras naquelas terras tão próximas do centro da nação. Aquela foi a noite em que ela e You enfim experimentaram ao limite as sensações que apenas a paixão podem causar ao corpo e almas humanas. Bom, aparentemente as almas de meio-anjos também.

Chovia e ventava do lado de fora. A temperatura caíra drasticamente em relação aos dias recentes. A lareira na sala dava seus últimos suspiros enquanto as duas habitantes atuais da casa distraíam-se com alguns petiscos assados nas chamas anteriormente. Yohane havia deixado alguns pedaços de maçã e pêra de lado enquanto You fazia questão de comer até a última ponta do salsichão torrado. Ao final do ato a cavaleira olhou para os lados, parecendo um tanto desorientada:

"Talvez seja uma boa hora para deitar. Amanhã pretendo ir fazer compras na feira da praça central. " Disse a mulher de cabelos prateados. Yohane, que virava as páginas do segundo volume da série épica não fez qualquer comentário. You se revirou incomodada, ainda sentada. "Né, Yohane."

"Hm? " Foi tudo o que respondeu a Anjo Caído, para sinalizar que, de alguma forma, era capaz de ouvir o que a outra dizia.

"Penso se não gostaria de dormir lá em cima hoje. " Sugeriu Watanabe. "Tens passado tempo demais desperta, mesmo para uma criatura imortal. "

"Talvez tenhas razão. " Admitiu a feiticeira. "Penso que logo o frio irá tomar conta deste aposento, assim que o fogo se extinguir. "

Desse modo You se arrumou e subiu, esperando com ansiedade triplicada pela vinda da companhia. Já estava em seus trajes de dormir, uma camisa e calça simples que não apertavam e realinhava os lençóis desnecessariamente, andando para cima e para baixo no quarto. Yohane podia ouvir os passos apressados e, impacientando-se, decidiu se aprontar também. Usou o lavabo e subiu. Caminhou para o guarda-roupa onde seus poucos pertences estavam, sem dizer nada. You então se afastou e ficou remexendo os papéis na escrivaninha, ainda que a pouca luz. Seus ouvidos não deixaram de notar os sons dos tecidos movendo-se para cima e para baixo:

"Vais ficar aí a noite inteira? " Quis saber Yohane, já chegando-se aos pés da cama de roupa trocada. You largou os papéis e se voltou, desajeitada. Claro que Yohane vestia a mesma peça única, fina e delicada de tecido roxo que sequer lhe cobria os braços. Era a mesma peça que havia utilizado nas noites que haviam passado no entreposto.

Apenas as lamparinas nos criados-mudos ficaram acesas. You também se enfiou entre as cobertas enquanto Yohane folheava um volume diferente de antes, que trouxera talvez pensado em distrair-se até que o raro sono aparecesse. A cavaleira, apesar de não ter nada com o que entreter-se em mãos também ficou sentada à cabeceira, tendo a imortal do seu lado esquerdo:

"You? " Chamou Yohane, depois de momentos longos de silêncio.

"S-Sim? " Respondeu Watanabe, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo pelo qual passava.

"Por que não para de me olhar dessa maneira? " Quis saber a anjo, sempre tão perceptiva, para desespero da maga.

"P-Perdoe-me, Yohane-sama, eu apenas. . . " Tentou falar You, sem saber realmente o que poderia dizer. Como a outra apenas ficou a esperar a resposta, a primeria atrapalhou-se consigo mesma. "A-Apenas estava a admirar tua beleza tremenda. É inevitável para mim. "

"Tua voz e teus modos não são discretos, Watanabe-dos-Pensamentos-Libidinosos. " Disse Yohane, com um sorriso de lado. You sentiu o rosto esquentar incrivelmente àquele flagra.

"D-Droga. Se sabes o que estou pensando não entendo porque me constrange com questionamentos. " Reclamou. A morena colocou o livro de lado e apoiou os braços nos próprios joelhos.

"Sei o que teus sintomas significam tecnicamente, mas não entendo qual a origem desse comportamento. " Disse ela. "Podes me ver a qualquer momento do dia e só agora vem ter esse tipo de reação. " Comentou, parecendo divertir-se genuinamente.

"Bom, isso é simples de entender. " Falou You, desviando o olhar para longe, sentindo o coração acelerar ao apenas pensar que iria dizer o que iria. "É porque neste momento, mais do que em qualquer momento do dia, sinto a existência do teu corpo ao alcance do meu. Vejo a tua pele e sinto o impulso de tocá-la com minhas mãos. "

"A pele? " Estranhou Yohane, fintando os próprios braços. A verdade é que sua camisola deixava fácil ver bem mais do que apenas ombros e pescoço. "A pele faz tanta diferença assim? "

"Faz toda a diferença. " Disse You, voltando os olhos para a outra, deixando que uma de suas mãos fosse até uma de Yohane. Então ela deslizou a palma, sem tanta força nem tanta suavidade, desde a palma aberta, passando o cotovelo e chegando até o ombro.

Yohane sentiu o arrepio correr-lhe os ombros e se encolheu involuntariamente. You não parou ali. Desceu novamente ao pulso e então subiu, passando por debaixo da pequena tira de tecido que separavam o colo, deslizou pelo ombro, desceu até onde pode pelas costas de Yohane. Esta, por sua vez, sentiu-se arrepiar por inteiro. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Aquilo realmente tinha sido intenso. Abriu os olhos e viu You lhe encarando, os olhos contendo um brilho diferente de antes:

"Não faz diferença? " Perguntou ela, num quase sussurro. Yohane não precisava realmente responder. Também nada precisou dizer quando moveu sua mão na direção de You. Passou pela barra da camisa larga que esta usava e sentiu os músculos da barriga da cavaleira tencionarem ao seu toque. Não sabia o que procurava, então apenas deixou que sua palma acarinhasse os músculos que tencionavam para então relaxar sob seus dedos.

Os olhos de You fecharam, sua boca entreabriu-se em um suspiro quase assustado. Ela se inclinou como que para dar espaço para que a imortal explorasse. Sua expressão, ah sua expressão, se contraia de uma maneira que até então a Anjo Caído jamais vira. Subiu o toque, roçando o seio de You. Tão macio, tão quente. Yohane se sentia também tão quente. Não pode evitar tocar mais ali, arrancando de You um genuíno gemido que soou como a coisa mais erótica que Yohane já experimentara na vida. Tão intenso que lhe assustou, lhe fez recuar. A respiração tão falha quanto a da mulher à sua direita. You abriu os olhos para encará-la. A Anjo Caído sentia que estava presa, hipnotizada a cada detalhe daquela experimentação:

"Não sei definir o que sinto. " Disse Yohane, surpreendendo-se com a rouquidão da própria voz. "Apenas sei que me sinto como à beira de um penhasco. Um penhasco que me chama sem trégua. "

You se inclinou sobre a morena, recostando suas testas que pegavam fogo. "Eu quero que se jogue nesse abismo comigo, Yohane. Eu não posso mais segurar o desejo que tenho. " Sua fala era tremida, quase fraca. "Eu juro que é seguro, eu juro que irei estar contigo em cada momento dessa queda. Apenas deixe que eu te mostre o caminho. Um caminho só nosso. "

Yohane nada disse e nem precisava. Não havia o que anunciar diante da voracidade com que os corpos sobre aquela cama se puxaram um para o outro. Entregou-se às sensações. Mergulhou com sua alma imortal num caminho que talvez fosse destruí-la, mas o qual ela não queria mais fugir.

Ela jamais sentiu-se tão viva até ali, naquela que fora a sua primeira noite de paixão. Não havia diferenças mais entre sua imortalidade e a fragilidade da vida temporária de You. Perdeu a noção sobre seus próprios limites, confundida naquele mar que eram os dois corpos em fúria. Descobriu que tudo poderia ir mais além do que jamais imaginara. Calor, prazer e necessidade insana de contato com a pele de brasas da amante. Amante. Estava completamente entregue, assim como You. Uma entregue a outra e ambas a beira de uma morte magnífica.

Tentou se segurar em si, em seu desespero descabido, agarrando aos lençóis com as mãos. Da sua boca saíram os sons indistintos da paixão, do júbilo, da insanidade, todos esses sons misturados ao nome de You, que repetia sem parar. Era como se fosse perdê-la dentro de seu próprio mar de sensações. Jamais se sentiu daquela maneira e sabia que jamais poderia viver novamente sem sentir uma vez mais a vida e morte que era o ato definitivo da paixão com a louca mulher capaz de atravessar universos para alcançá-la e alçá-la de suas trevas para luzes atemporais do clímax do corpo, da morte.

Sobreviveu. Retornou devagar para a Terra. Seu corpo inteiro banhado por ondas quentes de prazer e paz. Não havia mais agonia no mundo. Não havia mundo algum. Apenas ela e o corpo quente de You quase sobre o seu. Podia sentir os tremores em sua amante e nela mesma. Abriu os olhos para a pouca luz do quarto. Admirou-se por ainda estar de fato naquela dimensão, após tão catártica experiência:

"You. . ." Disse a imortal, sentindo o contentamento do seu corpo, tão pesado, tão leve.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, Yohane. . . " Dizia You, a voz trêmula pelo choque do próprio ápice prolongado. "Eu te amo, Yohane. . . Yoshiko. . .Minha Yohane. . . "

"You, eu. . . "

Filhas de anjos pecaminosos não eram permitidos amar, mas se o fossem, Yohane com certeza amaria aquela humana como nenhum outro ser no Universo.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Dentre tardes perdidas em leituras frívolas e noites bem mais pacíficas do que já experimentara, Yohane vinha tendo um período de bastante tranquilidade na residência de You. A necessidade de discrição por parte do transporte do Cristal de Raburaibu para a Capital fizera com que a dupla chegasse na cidade com bastante adiantamento, o que a feiticeira imortal não tinha percebido até ser tarde demais. Não reclamava realmente, afinal vinha tirando proveito o bastante do tempo.

A maga Watababe também vinha gastando seus dias de maneira bastante ordinária, entre a limpeza do seu terreno das ervas daninhas, o cuidado com os cavalos adquiridos na volta, idas eventuais à feira para comprar alimentos variados (e muitos derivados de carnes que Yohane fazia o seu melhor para não demonstrar total nojo ao ver). Por algum motivo que a bruxa tentava não pensar a respeito era inegável a felicidade quase exagerada por parte da sua anfitriã.

Na tarde do sétimo dia de estadia Yohane ouviu um bater de palmas estridente vindo do lado de fora. Se alarmou e olhou para os lados. You estava fora, caçando algum animal na floresta para fazer mais um de seus assados grotescos, porém a janela do andar superior estava aberta e a ladeira queimava, pois Yohane vinha cozinhando uma mistura específica de ervas para usar na próxima lua. As palmas se repetiram. Yohane largou o livro no acento da poltrona e levantou, sorrateira, indo até atrás da porta de entrada. Seu coração respondia com batidas fortes à sensação de perigo que sentia. Ela fechou os olhos.

Sua alma privilegiada então entrou em ação. Yohane sentiu sua consciência expandir até ser capaz de realmente começar a ver do lado de fora sem que fosse necessário que se movesse fisicamente. Era um garoto, montado em um cavalo três vezes maior que ele. Tinha uma bolsa pendurada ao lado, e um envelope nas mãos. Só isso?

"O que desejas, garoto? " Questionou Yohane, tomando coragem e saindo para a frente da casa. O rapaz, de cabelos castanhos e sardas pelo rosto arredondado pareceu ficar muito surpreso com a visão da mulher.

"Ah, e-eu trazia um recado para a Cavaleira Watanabe. . . Está é a casa dela ainda, não é? " Perguntou ele, a voz de criança ainda evidente.

"Evidente. " Respondeu Yohane. "Sou sua convidada. Creio que pode deixar o recado comigo que eu entrego a ela. "

O rapaz pareceu indeciso e aquilo fez borbulhar uma pequena nota de irritação dentro da mulher-demônio. Talvez não fizesse muito mal se livrar daquela criatura insignificante que estava atrapalhando o andamento normal do seu dia. . .

"Oh, Koji-kun! "

Essa era a voz cheia de alegria de You, que se aproximava pela estrada, montada na égua negra que outrora fora a montaria de Yohane. Ela trazia dois cadáveres de coelho pendurados em uma corda, ao lado do corpo antes limpo da égua:

"Cavaleira Watanabe! " A maneira de falar do rapaz chamado Koji foi tão cheia de admiração que Yohane se perguntou por um momento se ele iria se atirar ao solo para que You pudesse desmontar sem colocar suas sagradas botas embarradas no chão. "T-Tenho um recado para você! É da Oficial Matsuura. "

"Muito obrigada, Koji-kun. Você é sempre muito prestativo. " Agradeceu You, ainda em cima da égua, alcançando o envelope esverdeado que o rapaz lhe estendeu. Ela então levou a mão ao bolso da calça. "Oh, espere um momento que irei lhe retribuir pela gentileza de trazer o recado. "

"Não é preciso, Cavaleira Watanabe. A Oficial Matsuura já foi mais do que generosa quando solicitou este pequeno favor. " Dispensou o rapaz, já colocando sua montaria a caminhar de volta para a estrada principal. "Tenha um ótimo dia, Cavaleira Watanabe! "

"Em breve irei perder a conta da quantidade de admiradores que você tem, Watanabe-da-Legião-de-Apaixonados. " Ironizou Yohane, observando You desmontar e levar a égua para o pequeno estábulo ao lado da casa. A maga arcana riu francamente daquilo.

"Você é tão ruim nisso que não sei se está praticando ciúmes ou sarcasmo, Minha Yohane. " Disse You, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

'Minha' era um pronome possessivo que You vinha se habituado a usar bastante desde que as duas tinham chegado naquele ponto de sua. . . Cooperação? A Anjo Caído se perguntava se aquilo de alguma forma trazia alguma satisfação ilusória à maga, pensar que realmente tinha algum tipo de posse sobre uma criatura muito superior a si mesma. Estranharia mais se não tivesse já visto comportamentos semelhantes na saga de livros que vinha ocupando sua cabeça anestesiada pelo conforto daquela semana.

As duas entraram de volta na casa (Yohane fazendo questão de deixar a outra e sua dupla de cadáveres à alguns passos de si) e, depois de largar a caça sobre a mesa da cozinha, foram se sentar às poltronas. You abriu o envelope e leu a mensagem:

"Kanan-chan está nos convidando para tomar um chá da tarde em sua casa, hoje mesmo se possível. " Contou Watanabe, fintando a letra bem desenhada da amiga mais uma vez. "Ela quer falar comigo em particular, mas disse que recebeu uma solicitação especial para que você me acompanhasse. "

"O que isso pode querer dizer? " Questionou Yohane, franzindo a testa.

"Hm. . . Aqui diz – P.S.: Se a Anjo Caído insistir em não vir, diga o nome de Ohara Mari e tudo estará resolvido - " leu You. "Como assim? Quem é essa Ohara? "

Yohane explodiu em uma gargalhada gutural, assustando a outra. Riu tanto que chegou a ficar com os olhos molhados de lágrimas:

"Mas que belo chá da tarde será este! " Declarou a feiticeira.

Quatro horas mais tarde as duas parceiras estavam adentrando ao paço de Uchiura dividindo a mesma montaria. O cavalo castanho tinha ares robustos e parecia refletir perfeitamente a alma da mulher que o conduzia, You. Yohane sentia-se menos desconfortável do que seria há algumas semanas, mas ainda assim não deixava de ter espasmos de preocupação toda vez que alguém dirigia um olhar mais longo do que um segundo na direção do seu capuz roxo.

A cidade em si era um local bastante interessante, foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu concluir a Anjo Caído. O chão de ladrilhos fazia os cascos dos cavalos e das pessoas ressoarem de maneira mais estridente do que era o habitual. O volume de gente indo e vindo com seus animais e crianças também ajudava a dar a toda a cena um ar de caos quase descontrolado. Algo quase hipnótico para quem vivia desde sempre o mais distante o possível de qualquer ser mortal.

Claro que a ideia de fuga mais uma vez passou pela mente de Yohane, mas sentir o cheiro do cabelo lavado de You assim tão perto do nariz já foi o bastante para que ela, ao invés de tomar qualquer atitude drástica, apenas apertasse de leve o abraço ao redor da cintura da cavaleira. Devia estar perdendo seu senso de sobrevivência graças àquelas experiências adocicadas.

O passeio pelas vias da cidade não foi muito longo. Logo You parou o cavalo diante de um sobrado de fachada clara e estrutura imponente. Uma herança da família Matsuura, segundo a maga. Ela então desceu do cavalo e ofereceu a mão para apoiar Yohane. Uma vez no solo You tratou de prender o cavalo em um estacionamento público, no meio da via, onde havia apenas mais outro cavalo. Yohane se adiantou e puxou a corda do sinete à entrada.

Foi Matsuura Kanan quem surgiu à entrada depois de alguns minutos. Ela tinha um sorriso simpático para Yohane, como da outra vez:

"Que bom vê-las. Por favor, entrem. " Disse, dando passagem. You olhou de lado para a Anjo Caído e deu o primeiro passo. Uma vez dentro estavam no hall de entrada da bela casa e Kanan chegou a porta.

"Ah! Yohane-chaann~ " guinchou uma voz afetada e cheia de sotaque que a feiticeira já esperava ouvir a qualquer momento. Ela se virou com entusiasmo na direção do som.

"Mari! Mari! " Respondeu. As duas mulheres foram de encontro uma à outra, apertando-se em um abraço de grande companheirismo. Se soltaram e então trocaram gestos com as mãos que não faziam qualquer sentido para alguém que não elas mesmas. Depois riram. Riram como maníacas.

"Parece que parte das apresentações são desnecessárias. " Comentou Kanan, observando a cena com divertimento.

"Que vento diabólico te carregou para este lugar terrível, Mari? " Quis saber Yohane, com grande entusiasmo.

"Oh, _My Lady_ Yohane, os ventos do Destino são tão fortes quanto inexplicáveis! " Disse Mari, que vestia uma peça cinza e preta, cheia de babados, além de um pequeno chapéu. "Veja se não foram os caminhos tortos da paixão que me deram uma visão privilegiada da vinda do Cristal de Raburaibu para esta cidade! "

Riram de novo. Eram como gralhas histéricas, aos olhos chocados de You:

"Oh, ventos misteriosos certamente, minha fiel companheira de bruxaria. Sinto como se estes ventos pudessem varrer toda a sanidade do Universo de uma só vez! " Comentou A Anjo Caído. Mari riu, colocando a mão na frente da boca. Seus olhos foram para a cavaleira de cabelos prateados neste momento.

"Não posso dizer que é surpreendente que me logo tu me diga isto, Yohane Goddess. " Silvou a loira. "Teves o azar de ser alvo de uma das mais belas dos espécimes dessa raça mortal a qual tua serva também faz parte. Um privilégio! "

You corou ao ouvir tão estranho elogio. Kanan pareceu também se desconsertar, apenas de achar bastante graça:

"Ora, ora. Modere com a língua quando fala do meu Pequeno Demônio, Mari. Ou terei que arrancar-lhe olhos e língua para que aprendas teu lugar. " Ameaçou Yohane, entre risadas. Porém seus olhos afinados não deixaram dúvida da seriedade do comentário. A maldita sabia muito bem demonstrar possessividade!

Kanan tossiu propositalmente:

"Acho que podemos continuar tão animada conversa enquanto apreciamos chá e alguns biscoitos. Por favor, senhoritas. " Disse, tomando a frente e indicando a passagem para o segundo andar da casa.

A sala de estar era graciosa, com poltronas forradas com estampas claras e mesinhas com tampos de cristal onde estavam delicadas xícaras de porcelana e bules devidamente aquecidos. Kanan ajeitou lugar para que Mari sentasse e You apressou-se em fazer o mesmo. Yohane lhe fintou com certo deboche, mas aceitou a oferta. A Capitã então bateu as palmas das mãos sem força:

"Por favor, senhoritas, aproveitem o chá enquanto eu trato de alguns assuntos oficiais com minha colega de batalhão em meu escritório. " Disse a anfitriã, com um sorriso gentil.

"Oh, Kanan, espero que não queira tramar algo por minhas costas depois de tudo o que fizemos. " Disse Mari, fazendo ares de ofendida.

"Quanto a isso não é preciso preocupação, Minha Irmã. " Tomou a Anjo Caído. "Meu Pequeno Demônio fez um pacto de lealdade eterna comigo, então qualquer tentativa de trapaça resultará em sua morte imediata. " Explicou.

"Mesmo sem o pacto não haveria motivo para preocupação, senhoritas. " Falou Kanan, passando na frente de You que abrira a boca. "Somos todas aliadas sob este teto. Tenham tranquilidade e apreciem o chá. "

You acompanhou Kanan até o escritório, que ficava do outro lado do sobrado, no piso inferior. Mesmo sem que lhe fosse pedido ela trancou a porta ao entrar e não sentou na poltrona diante da mesa da Capitã até que essa lhe permitisse explicitamente:

"Parece que as coisas estão indo bem entre você e Yohane. " Disse Kanan, abrindo uma gaveta, puxando alguns papéis e colocando-os sobre a mesa.

"De fato. Tenho vivido um privilégio que acreditava antes só ser possível alcançar em meus sonhos tolos. " Admitiu You, relaxando minimamente a postura. "Sinto como se cada momento de procura tivesse valido a pena. "

Kanan sorriu, mas logo sua expressão endureceu:

"Sabe que as coisas não estarão boas por muito tempo. " Falou. "A Juíza Kurosawa chega em cinco dias e com ela o Cristal de Raburaibu. "

"Yohane demonstra um interesse sórdido no Cristal. Sinto que pode ser um problema a mais que eu não esperava lidar. " Disse Watanabe, apertando as mãos nas alças da poltrona.

"É por causa do Cristal que queria falar-te, You. " Tomou Kanan. "Tem algo que preciso te contar sobre mim e sobre Mari. Algo que só contarei a ti por saber que posso confiar em ti. Confiar tanto quanto tu já confiaste em mim para falar sobre Yohane e tudo o que aconteceu antes. "

You endireitou a postura. Ela tentava decifrar algo nos olhos da amiga e companheira de batalhas:

"Confie. Sabes que eu daria a vida para ajudá-la se preciso. "

Kanan suspirou. Não gostava de pensar no quão literal aquelas palavras poderiam se tornar em pouco tempo:

"Eu e Mari iremos roubar o Cristal de Raburaibu. "

You ergueu as sobrancelhas diante daquela revelação. As palavras lhe faltaram:

"Na verdade Mari é que deseja o Cristal. Ela irá com ele de volta para sua terra, do outro lado do Oceano. " Explicou Matsuura. "Irei ajuda-la e ser sua cúmplice pois o diabo da paixão me faz pensar que morreria se a deixasse partir sem mim. "

A cavaleira de cabelos encaracolados engoliu a saliva e baixou os olhos:

"Estive a pensar, You. " Continuou a mulher de cabelo azul. "Talvez seja uma solução para ti e para Yohane também. Ir embora para o outro lado do mundo. Lá não haverá a mesma perseguição. Veja a família Ohara, tão poderosos e respeitados, uma família de bruxos! "

Watanabe pensava, pensava. . . Não parecia conseguir formar um pensamento completo para responder àquela avalanche.

"You, você nunca vai conseguir comprovar a inocência dela. Não importa o que diga, ou toda a coerência dos fatos que apresentar. Você sabe disso. "

You se ergueu de súbito, sem aviso. Foi para trás da poltrona, no amplo espaço aberto no meio do escritório e começou a andar para cima e para baixo, sem pausa. Tinha o rosto contraído, olhava para o chão:

"Eu sei que ela é inocente. " Disse. "Não posso estar em paz enquanto eles não compreenderem este fato simples. "

"You. . ."

A maga parou o andar frenético e olhou para a amiga. Seus olhos tinham um brilho quase selvagem:

"Irei te ajudar em tudo o que precisar, Kanan. " Falou. "Se jurar também ajudar-me a esclarecer toda a verdade sobre ela. "

A mulher mais alta se levantou e sua sombra alcançou os pés da outra guerreira arcana:

"Não me peças para jurar o que já há muito sei que será meu destino como tua amiga de uma vida, Watanabe You. "


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Não tardou que uma notícia e um convite oficial fossem entregues pelo garoto Koji na casa de campo de Watanabe You. Antes disso, por ainda estar em sua licença não-oficial, a maga arcana teve um dia inteiro para refletir sobre a conversa com Kanan. Os termos eram claros, mas o peso das promessas mútuas entre as amigas de infância descia como gelo pelo esôfago de You todas as vezes que as palavras lhe voltavam à memória. Sentia-se à beira do abismo como em nenhum momento antes nessa sua jornada insana.

Já Yohane retornou cheia de ânimo para casa, ao final daquela tarde. Pareceu extremamente satisfeita depois de gastar horas conversando, as gaitadas e guinchos de diversão macabra, com uma de suas únicas amizades no mundo. Aquilo fora inesperado, mas satisfatório. Descobriu que a Anjo Caído podia sim sentir algo como alegria por conta própria. Talvez parecesse pouco, mas para You aquele detalhe era tudo. Era mais uma prova de que a humanidade na alma de Yohane era própria e real.

Voltando às duas cartas trazidas pelo garoto ofegante de emoção por reencontrar seu grande amor platônico, You abriu e leu primeiro o bilhete que trazia o emblema da coroa no envelope, sentada à poltrona mais próxima à janela. Sem qualquer disfarce Yohane colocou-se às costas da poltrona para ler o conteúdo por cima da cabeça da maga:

"Eles vão fazer um baile oficial! São mesmo uns pomposos. " Riu-se a feiticeira.

"É uma grande ocasião, afinal. " Comentou You, abrindo o outro envelope, com a escuderia da divisão de magia arcana.

"Uma convocação? "

"Eles querem que todas nós estejamos presentes na cerimônia de apresentação do Cristal. " Atalhou a mulher de cabelos curtos. "A Kanan não tem escolha senão me convocar de volta ao trabalho. "

"Hm. . ." Yohane então deslizou para o lado da poltrona e dali para o colo da mortal, surpreendendo-a. "Então irei vê-la no baile. "

You levou dois segundos para ler melhor a expressão felina da Anjo Caído:

"Estás me dizendo que vais ao baile, minha Yohane? " Indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Evidente. " Sorriu Yohane, encarando a outra nos olhos. "É um momento ideal para dar uma olhadinha no Cristal pessoalmente. "

You não gostava daquela atitude. Não por ser evidentemente maliciosa, maligna mesmo, mas pela pouca vontade que a outra tinha em esconder que tinha outras intenções:

"E pretende _apenas_ olhar o Cristal? " Perguntou a maga, sem conseguir refrear-se.

"Claro. Apesar de ser tão valioso o Cristal não é algo que me interessa muito. " Falou a mulher-demônio. You sabia que aquilo era mentira.

"Ainda assim não vejo sensatez nesta escolha, Grandiosa Yohane. " Insistiu You. "Poderá ser identificada. Haverá tumulto e irão os magos todos contra ti. "

"Nem todos, suponho. " Corrigiu a Anjo Caído, deixando as pontas dos dedos da mão passearem pelo rosto da amante. "A Mari confia plenamente na Capitã Matsuura, então creio que seja um outro nome que possa descartar desta perseguição que estás supondo. "

"Ainda assim haverão muitos soldados. Correrás perigo imenso indo até lá. "

"Teu cuidado é excessivo, mas posso imaginar que seja uma reação natural da tua parte, meu Pequeno Demônio. " Disse a feiticeira, enquanto brincava com uma mecha da franja de You. "Não há o que temer, pois estarei encoberta por uma maldição de discrição. Ninguém naquele baile que já não saiba de minha presença poderá sabe-lo. "

Watanabe não voltou a argumentar. Estava caindo na distração da outra e também chegava à sua compreensão de que nada poderia mudar a resolução de Yohane sobre o assunto:

"Que seja. " Suspirou a cavaleira. "Se algo der errado ao menos estarei lá para colocar-me entre tu e os outros, para que possa sair como uma nuvem negra pelos céus. "

O salão de festas do castelo de Uchiura estava cheio de luz na noite do baile oficial de apresentação do Cristal de Raburaibu. Uma banda de uma dúzia de instrumentistas lançava notas suaves ao salão repleto de convidados. Toda a nobreza local e das vizinhanças havia vindo ver a grande conquista do Reino de Numazu, portanto o salão estava cheio de cores e risos. Garçons passavam para cima e para baixo, servindo os copos de espumante das nobres damas e senhores entretidos em conversas frívolas. Havia um clima de conquista elegante no ar e aquilo revirava o estômago de Yohane.

A feiticeira imortal vestia uma peça de uma cor vermelha profunda, quase negra, de apenas uma alça. Seu cabelo muito preto estava preso no alto da cabeça, roçando com as pontas os seus ombros quase nus. Não era de maquiagem, mas ainda assim sua expressão se destacava em meio à multidão de pomposos cheios de pó de arroz sobre o nariz. Era uma das figuras mais belas, só um pesar que apenas quatro pessoas no salão todo pudessem vislumbrar sua imagem deslizante:

"Você está bem, You-chan? " Perguntou Chika. As três magas arcanas estavam posicionadas alinhadas, do lado esquerdo do trono real. A mulher de cabelos laranja estava posicionada na ponta externa da formação e, apesar da evidente antipatia entre as amigas, ela pareceu incapaz de se conter diante da expressão tensa da outra.

"Sim, está tudo ótimo. " Respondeu You, quase sem mover os lábios. "É apenas a tensão da grande data. "

Matsuura Kanan, colocada logo ao lado do altar do trono, deu uma risada fraca, disfarçada de pigarreio. Seus olhos percorriam o salão de modo altivo:

"Se todos pudesse ver a figura de Yohane ficaria deveras evidente o motivo da tua ansiedade, You. " Surrurrou a capitã, falando quase sem mover os lábios. You tossiu e procurou disfarçar o rubor no rosto.

Além das magas arcanas havia pelo menos duas dúzias de soldados posicionados próximos às entradas do salão. Todos usavam armaduras azuis pesadas e tinham viseiras que ocultavam seus rostos com sombras, tornando-os praticamente inumanos. Os convidados os ignoravam sumariamente, mas de certo modo sabiam que a alegria do momento dependia deles para existir.

"Né, Riko-chan, " começou Ohara Mari, sentada à uma mesa redonda na companhia exclusiva da pianista ruiva, " eu estava pensando sobre meu plano de roubo do Cristal. Talvez você quisesse me ajudar com alguns detalhes. "

"Não! " Chiou Riko com urgência, olhando por cima dos ombros, para todos os lados. "Já falei que não quero me envolver em nada disso, Mari-chan. Meus dias de vagar pelo mundo chegaram ao fim quando meu caminho cruzou com o da Chika. "

"Eu diria que foi por causa de outro cruzamento, que não o do destino, que você resolveu se aquietar. " Insinuou a loira, com um sorriso de lado. Ela desviou os olhos para o altar ainda desocupado do Rei. Riko ruborizou àquilo.

"Não faça jogos de palavras deste nível de maldade, Mari-chan. O que sinto por Chika e ela por mim é algo puro e superior. " Reclamou a musicista. A estrangeira encolheu os ombros.

"Percebo que a veia purista dos de Akiba também está em você, Riko. " Comentou. "Espero que ainda possa defender a pureza dos sentimentos de sua nobre cavaleira quando ela descobrir sua verdadeira natureza. "

"Bobagens! A Chika não precisa saber sobre nada disso! " Sentenciou Riko, falando em silvos quase inaudíveis.

Mari não pareceu se importar em nada com a fúria puritana de sua irmã de feitiçaria. Aproveitou que seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Kanan para acenar para a amante. A Capitã não resistiu em sorrir e abanar de volta, com discrição:

"Voltando ao ponto. " Retomou Mari, depois do momento de alegria pessoal. "Estive falando com Yohane, mas ela não quis me revelar se tem algum plano próprio em relação à captura do Cristal. " Contou e então bebericou seu espumante. "Não que me preocupe em ser passada para trás, mas é que a circunstância não nos é favorável. "

"Acha que ela pode ter um plano próprio para pegar o Cristal? " Quis saber Riko, que falou sem parecer mover nem um músculo para isto. Seus olhos estavam focados nos músicos que tocavam uma valsa sem graça das mais adequadas à uma festa da realeza.

"É possível. Eu a vi aqui hoje. "

Riko engoliu a saliva:

"Claro que, se ela tiver sucesso, isso significa que nós três teremos acesso ao poder do Cristal, conforme nosso pacto. " Continuou a mulher do Ocidente. "O que me preocupa realmente é as guardiãs do objeto. "

Riko voltou os olhos para o altar:

"Fala daquelas duas ali? À direita do trono? " Perguntou.

"Sim, as irmãs Kurosawa. " Confirmou Mari. "A mais alta, Kurosawa Dia, é conhecida por ser portadora de uma técnica de extrema eficácia. Ela é muito superior mesmo as magas arcanas, foi o que a Kanan me disse. "

Riko observou a mulher de cabelos negros compridos e lisos, trajando um uniforme de tons rubros. Ela não levava qualquer sinal de arma consigo, mas seus olhos verdes percorriam o salão com uma perspicácia inquietante. Era como se fosse capaz de desvendar os pensamentos de qualquer um que desafiasse seu olhar. Ao seu lado, mais próxima ao trono, havia outra mulher, mais jovens, de cabelos de um vermelho vivo e olhos em tons gêmeos ao de Kurosawa Dia, porém sem o mesmo ar ameaçador:

"Kanan disse que não foi relevado quase nada sobre a missão que encontrou o Cristal, mas é fato que não foi algo pacífico. " Seguiu Ohara, fintando sua taça pela metade. "Ela foi bastante expressa em dizer que nosso plano de roubo não irá funcionar se no nosso caminho aparecer Kurosawa Dia. "

A festa seguiu sem grandes acontecimentos até anunciarem a entrada do Rei. Yohane, que continuava tendo o desprazer de ouvir as conversas estúpidas daqueles malditos latifundiários se sobressaltou com as cornetas que precediam a entrada da Majestade. Abriu-se um corredor no centro do salão, para a passagem da nobre figura e, por um momento, a mulher-demônio acreditou não ter visto ninguém entrar, até perceber que a figura que buscava era muito mais baixa do que ela vinha procurando:

"Aquela garota. . . É o Rei? " Perguntou Mari, estupefata. Não havia como ter dúvidas, vendo a pomposa maneira como a mulher de pouco mais de um metro de meio de altura vinha, cercada por quatro guardas que lhes seguravam capa e ladeavam com zelo.

"Kunikida Hanamaru, ela é o Rei de Numazu. " Disse Riko, com um sorriso de contido respeito pela figura mínima. "Ela assumiu o trono logo após completar seus dezoito anos, há pouco mais de três primaveras. "

"Rei. . . " Repetiu Mari, embasbacada.

As cornetas reais continuaram entoando seus tons ruidosos até que Kunikida estivesse devidamente sentada em seu trono de madeira de lei, adornado com ouro e pedras preciosas de todos os quilates. Dia se adiantou:

"Todos curvem-se diante do Rei de Numazu! " Ordenou. Virando-se, ela mesma seguiu o movimento da multidão, ajoelhando-se. Na verdade muitos dos nobres mais distantes limitaram-se em curvar-se solenemente. Já as magas arcanas baixaram tantos as cabeças que por pouco suas reverências não se tornavam súplicas. Com uma batida seca do seu estandarte no chão, Kunikida ordenou que a normalidade voltasse. Gesticulou aos músicos, sem nada dizer, e estes retomaram a melodia.

"Bem queria eu que o roubo do Cristal passasse por um enfrentamento direto ao grande Rei de Numazu, ao invés de à sua Juíza Cruel. " Lamentou-se Mari, sem conseguir esconder por completo a diversão no seu rosto e voz, ao fintar a figura diminuta de Hanamaru.

Com a chegada do Rei os garçons passaram a servir o banquete prometido para aquela noite especial. Haviam mesas e cadeiras para todos. As conversas continuaram altas, conflitando com a música. Yohane aproveitou a falta de obstáculos na sua visão para ir até o outro lado do salão:

"Será que posso me sentar na única mesa que não haverá cadáveres servidos como alimentos? " Perguntou a Anjo Caído, já tomando uma terceira cadeira à mesa onde duas feiticeiras conversavam com o máximo de distinção.

"Amada Yohane, " sorriu-se Mari, sem lhe dirigir o olhar. "É sempre uma honra ter sua companhia, ainda que não possa demonstrar em toda a sinceridade. "

"É compreensível. " Admitiu Yohane. Seus olhos rosáceos brilhantes apontados para a expressão tensa de Sakurauchi Riko. "Há quanto tempo, Riri. "

"Yocchan. " Respondeu a pianista, com o maxilar paralisado. "Faz muito tempo. "

"Não parece muito feliz com nosso reencontro. " Verbalizou a Anjo Caído, sorrindo com satisfação.

"Não é. . . " Começou Riko, engolindo saliva para limpar a garganta dolorida. "É apenas sua impressão. "

Há alguns metros dali, uma nota de surpresa pairou no ar:

"Yohane está falando com Sakurauchi? " Questionou You, entredentes. "Mas elas sequer se conhecem. . . "

Kanan lambeu os lábios, desviando os olhos do salão. Encarou Watanabe por um momento, então direcionou os olhos para a terceira maga arcana. You não pode evitar deixar o queixo cair ao entendimento. Quase lançou um olhar para Chika, mas deteve-se em um gesto quase tremido:

"Pelos deuses. . . " Foi a única coisa que disse. A Capitã retomou seu trabalho de observar a multidão. Do seu outro lado, uma conversa muito mais leve transcorria:

"Não há palavras para narrar a honra que vocês trazem ao reino com seus feitos, zura. " Dizia Kunikida, com um sorriso aberto para as irmãs.

"Hanamaru-chan. . . " Rejubilou-se Kurosawa Ruby, sem esconder a alegria. Do seu lado, porém, um pigarreio de censura soou de imediato.

"Apenas realizamos nosso dever servil, Majestade. " Meneou Kurosawa Dia, com um tom de formalidade absoluta. Ruby pareceu sem graça de sua própria atitude.

"Não precisamos de tanta formalidade, zura. " Interveio o Rei de vinte e um anos. "Crescemos juntas e temos uma história de amizade que transcende papéis de nobreza. "

"Perdoe-me, Majestade. " Disse Dia. "Mas eu jamais poderei permitir-me tal grau de proximidade de vossa figura, ainda que assim o fosse preferir. É meu dever como guerreira e como Juíza. "

"Que seja, Juíza Kurosawa. " Deu-se por vencida Hanamaru. "Ao menos ainda tenho tua eterna amizade, Ruby-chan. Como sabem os deuses que meu coração todos os dias lamentar por não sermos mais um trio, mas apenas uma dupla. "

"Hanamaru-chan. . . " Disse Ruby, permitindo-se segurar a mão do Rei com suas duas. Dia não quis ver aquele gesto de tanta falta de subserviência da própria irmã. Tocar nas mãos do Rei!

"Né, Yohane-sama. " Retomou Mari. "Será que tua presença aqui é sinal claro de que irás agir a respeito do Cristal antes mesmo de ouvir meus planos para a captura deste desejado item? "

"Não te preocupe, minha irmã de magia. " Falou a Anjo Caído, que usava um tom de voz muito menos discreto, já que só quatro pessoas ali tinham como escutá-la. "Apenas quero ver o objeto com meus olhos. Traçar ideias a partir do vislumbre de sua imagem. Tenho meus pensamentos em andamento sobre essa e outras questões. "

"Pensamentos estes que não divides nem com tuas amadas irmãs de magia e pecado. " Reclamou a loira, fazendo um visível muxoxo para seu prato de batatas cozidas. Yohane riu:

"Demônio que és, Mari! Demônio! "

Após a refeição generosa os convidados foram se enchendo de ansiedade. As magas que cercavam o Rei aumentaram sua tensão em muitos níveis. Ainda que tivesse um olhar fixo para a entrada, Ruby sabia perfeitamente que a irmã estava com a atenção em todos os movimentos no salão, a espera de uma mínima reação.

Kanan se adiantou e anunciou a entrada do objeto de comemoração daquela data. Duas magas aprendizes vieram trazendo a joia em uma plataforma flutuante. O salão foi se enchendo de sons de respirações presas conforme a singela caminhada se aproximava do altar.

O Cristal de Raburaibu foi depositado sobre um pedestal materializado do nada, bem em frente ao trono. Uma pedra translúcida, cor de salmão, cheia faíscas no interior que pareciam dançar pelas várias camadas de cristal existentes ali dentro. Devia ser quase do tamanho da cabeça de uma pessoa adulta, arredondada e brilhante. As luzes do lugar pareceram enfraquecer diante da imagem majestosa do famigerado objeto de tamanho poder.

Matsuura Kanan sentiu o calor da energia daquela pedra maravilhosa. Seus olhos instintivamente voaram para o outro lado do salão. Mari não olhava para a pedra, mas sim para ela, Kanan. Elas sabiam o que estavam pensando. A maga arcana se sentia contaminada pela ambição aguda da amante. Seu rosto tremeu por um momento ao imaginar o que poderiam fazer em posse daquela fonte incalculável de poder em forma bruta.

Sakurauchi Riko sentiu os olhos umedecerem ao olhar para a pedra sagrada. Sua infância cheia de magia e música retornaram como se vivos, como se fossem o presente. Relembrou o rosto de seus pais, os feiticeiros mais bondosos e talentosos do seu universo. Lembrou-se dos feitos cada vez mais lindos e extraordinários que realizava conforme crescia. Aquilo poderia ser seu novamente. Diante de si estava a chave para ter de volta tudo aquilo. Fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos sobre o colo:

"Lindo Cristal, magnífico. " Disse Yohane, sabendo não poder ser ouvida por alguém além das companheiras bruxas ao seu lado. "Todos os humanos medíocres tentando fingir que não querem colocar as mãos nessa belezinha deixa o espetáculo ainda melhor. "

Neste momento o Rei levantou de seu trono ornado e caminhou até próximo ao Cristal sem, no entanto, tocá-lo:

"Povo de Numazu, " começou Kunikida. "Apresento a vocês a joia lendária de que todos já ouviram histórias, o Cristal de Raburaibu. Mesmo pessoas de pouca ou nenhuma habilidade mágica são capazes de perceber a presença única deste artefato secular que agora é de posse de nosso Reino. " Seguia a majestade, fintando os rostos de seus súditos. "Jamais haverá honrarias o bastante para consagrar as duas magas que nos trouxeram esta preciosa herança mágica. Kurosawa Dia e Kurowasa Ruby, o Reino de Numazu deve este momento de glória aos seus esforços e lealdade. "

Os aplausos ecoaram por todo o salão. A irmã mais nova pareceu bastante tímida diante da ovação. Já a Juíza Kurosawa apenas fez uma reverência breve, sem alterar a expressão impassível com quem fintava os convidados.

Yohane não prestou atenção às palavras seguintes do Rei. Seus olhos estavam no Raburaibu, emanando poder silenciosamente. O salão inteiro parecia deixar de existir enquanto a feiticeira fintava o objeto. Era questão de tempo, muito pouco tempo, para que tivesse aquela energia toda inteira para si. Se fosse rápida o bastante talvez não precisasse sequer dividir aquela quantidade exorbitante de poder com suas amigas. Um egoísmo barato, mas inevitável.

Em meio ao vácuo daquele lugar de desimportâncias, porém, uma outra luz surgiu diante do olhar de Yohane. Duas safiras vívidas voltadas para sua direção. A Anjo Caído não pode evitar buscar aquela fonte tão intensa. Seus olhos de um rosado brilhante encararam Watanabe You e ela se viu desvelada. A maga estava séria como era o exigido para seu cargo, mas havia muito ali que ninguém mais poderia ver. Mesmo sem saber como, Yohane teve certeza de que You era capaz de ler cada parte das suas intenções e lhe advertia sem mover qualquer músculo para isso.

Aquilo perturbou a mulher-demônio até o ponto que não pode suportar. Levantou-se, chamando a atenção das outras três pessoas que podiam vê-la, mas não foi na direção do Raburaibu. Pelo contrário, Yohane deu as costas e saiu do salão, a passos rápidos como uma rajada de vento, silenciosa e indetectável.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

A madrugada silenciosa teve início enquanto os convidados ainda deixavam o salão do Castelo de Uchiura. A troca de turnos dos guardas havia ocorrido de forma segura às onze horas e tudo parecia tranquilo para a segunda noite do Cristal de Raburaibu sob as abobadas da construção real.

O objeto de tamanho poder ficava isolado em uma sala no piso mais alto da Torre Noroeste. Coberto apenas por uma fina película de vidro, o objeto de poder imensurável repousava quieto como qualquer sinete de cristal vagabundo vendidos nas feirinhas de beira de estrada. O silêncio no ambiente era absoluto. Todas as proteções nos andares de baixo eram suficientes e mesmo que se argumentasse que existia a via área para acessar o lugar o fato de que o dom do voo era quase uma lenda de tão raro só colaborava para que a sensação de segurança fosse grande.

Porém nenhuma sensação arrogante de posse de mortais seria ameaçadora o bastante para impedir que Yohane subisse até o alto daquela torre na noite após o encerramento do baile de apresentação do Cristal.

Transfigurada em sombra a imortal passou com algum cuidado pela guarda comum. Ainda que numerosa, não havia ali ninguém capaz de distinguir a escuridão comum da noite com a disformia da figura diluída do Anjo Caído. Era um tanto doloroso para a criatura demoníaca, é fato, afinal não era sem motivo que andava sem corpo humano por aí. Porém sua mente não focava na dor, mas sim na proximidade crescente para com o objeto de sua ambição.

Por algum instante, já chegando as portas do salão do último andar da torre, Yohane se perguntou se teria tido alguma vantagem em contar seus planos para Watanabe ou mesmo para alguma de suas irmãs de feitiçaria. Ninguém poderia ajuda-la. Apenas olhos de preocupação ou de desconfiança em nada ajudariam, então se convenceu de que escolheu bem. Iria obter o Cristal, depois disso, pensaria com calma que atitude tomaria.

As portas do salão abriram apenas uma fresta. Yohane atravessou e se materializou. Estava tudo mergulhado em penumbra. As enormes janelas todas cerradas por cortinas pesadas. Estava um tanto frio, o que era bom para aguçar os sentidos. Yohane se aproximou a passos calculados, sendo tragada pela beleza do Raburaibu. Sentia os arrepios causados pelo poder imenso que aquela pedra emanava mesmo estando inerte. Chegou diante da cúpula de vidro. Levou o dedo para tocar e despedaçar a frágil estrutura. . .

"Nem pensar. "

Yohane congelou no lugar. E por isso não estou querendo usar uma figura de linguagem, caro leitor. Yohane literalmente teve o corpo paralisado por completo, a menos de um centímetro de tocar no vidro protetor do Cristal. As luminárias do salão todas acenderam de uma vez e um movimento revelou a figura por detrás de uma das cortinas. Yohane não podia vê-la, pois vinha por suas costas, mas os passos secos ecoaram no salão quase vazio:

"Parece que nosso ratinho apareceu mesmo. " Disse a Juíza Kurosawa Dia, rodeando Yohane, parando ao lado da cúpula de vidro. Seus olhos eram frios, mas havia um sorriso fino em seus lábios.

Yohane sentiu que podia mover os olhos e talvez a boca, mas era só. Encarou Dia com ferocidade, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Atrás dela o som estridente de mãos empurrando a porta dupla escoaram:

"Juíza Kurosawa. " Disse a voz sempre impenetrável de Matsuura Kanan.

"Exatamente como o esperado. " Aquela era a voz estridente de Takami Chika, soando cheia de vitória.

"Yohane. . . " Sibilou You, baixo como um sussurro, mas alto o bastante para que os ouvidos sensíveis da Anjo Caído pudessem ouvir.

"Como pode ver, sua informação se comprovou verdadeira, Takami-san. " Disse Dia, lançando o olhar para onde devia estar a três magas arcanas. "A Coroa de Numazu lhe é muito grata por tal lealdade. "

"É uma honra minha, Juíza. " Arfou Chika, soando com uma altivez que teria feito Yohane vomitar se tivesse controle total de seu corpo.

Dia pegou um par de algemas de um metal azulado que Yohane jamais viu. Sem fazer esforço moveu os braços paralisados da feiticeira e prendeu seus pulsos na estrutura que não parecia assim tão forte. A reação em Yohane foi imediata.

A magia parou de circular pelas células de Yohane. Foi um baque tão forte que ela pensou que fosse desmaiar, mas aguentou. Quando viu seu corpo havia caído para o lado e ela via a figura altiva de Kurosawa ainda mais imponente em seu foco de baixo para cima:

"Inibidores mágicos, " respondeu Dia antes de ser perguntada. "Talvez façam um pouco mais de mal à uma criatura sinistra como você do que fazem à um mago convencional, mas não devem te matar. "

"Juíza! " Exclamou You, dando dois passos para frente. A visão de Yohane não conseguia focar bem para perceber sua expressão. "Por favor, me escute. "

"Watanabe. . . " Disse Dia. "Este tom de voz não parece ser o que eu esperaria para uma maga arcana de elite ao apanharmos uma criatura sinistra quase roubando o Cristal de Raburaibu. "

"Juíza, quero que me escute. " Disse You, se aproximando mais. "Sei que isto foi um flagrante de tentativa de roubo, mas preciso pedir-te que deixe Yohane livre para aguardar um julgamento sobre este caso. "

Yohane arregalou os olhos. A cavaleira realmente ia argumentar em seu favor com um pedido tão estúpido como aquele?

"Do que está falando, Watanabe. Estamos com o Anjo Caído em nossas mãos. Não iremos soltá-la. "

"Mas, Juíza Kurosawa. " You estava tensa, alarmada à última instância. "Esse não é o tipo de atitude a se tomar em um caso de tentativa frustrada de roubo. "

"Cale-se, idiota! " Explodiu Dia. "Por acaso queres ficar presa junto com essa criatura maldita? "

"Tudo o que quero, Juíza, é que se faça justiça da maneira correta mesmo para este ser sombrio. " Falou You, contendo com maestria o tremor na voz.

"Correto? Claro que será correto, Watanabe. " Riu-se Dia. "O monstro será enforcado em praça pública. Se possível amanhã mesmo. "

Yohane prendeu a respiração por um momento. Presa no seu corpo mortal, privada de seus poderes, ela iria sucumbir à brutalidade de um enforcamento como qualquer pessoa comum. Seria o fim não só de sua carne, mas de sua alma magnífica, limitada àquela casca fútil.

O rosto de You enfim entrou no seu foco. Ela parecia tão aterrorizada quanto ela própria diante daquelas palavras. Mas o que poderia fazer, perguntou-se Yohane. Ela era apenas uma, e diante do poder de Kurosawa. . .

"Isso. . . " Disse a cavaleira de cabelos prateados, com a voz tremida. "Isso eu não posso permitir! " Berrou.

You voou contra Dia, envolta de energia azul celeste intensa. O movimento foi muito rápido para acompanhar com os olhos. Teria sido certeiro. Teria, se não fosse a habilidade singular da Juíza de Uchiura. You paralisou em pleno salto, sua mão fechada à dois centímetros da face da outra mulher:

"Insurreição. " Sibilou Kurosawa, perigosa. "Traição jamais imaginada. " Disse. "Em pensar que alguém nobre como você se deixaria levar pela feitiçaria macabra dessa criatura podre. "

Dia pegou outra algema inibidora e, assim como fez com Yohane, prendeu as mãos da maga. A aura de energia se desfez de imediato. Com um aceno Dia também desfez a prisão de sua magia e You caiu num arco feio, caindo com um baque surdo no piso de mármore.

"D-Dia. . . Você não pode. . . " Disse You, se revirando no chão. Sua voz era engrolada, como se estivesse sangrando na boca. "Você não pode. . . "

"You. . . Você nunca me convenceu, sabe. " Disse a Juíza. "Algo em você, desde aquele episódio. . . Talvez fosse uma intuição precisa do que estaria por vir. Você enlouqueceu daquela vez. "

"Você, precisa me ouvir. . . " Implorou Watanabe.

"Eu não vou ouvir nada. Eu vou mandar enforcar o monstro. E você vai apodrecer em uma cela. "

"Ela não é um monstro. . . Dia. . . Ela ainda é a mesma. . . "

Dia pareceu perder a paciência. Foi até onde You estava caída e pisou com vontade sobre o rosto da cavaleira. You deixou escapar um choramingo de dor. Seu rosto começou a inundar de sangue do nariz.

"Dia! " Exclamou Kanan, até então fora daquela situação. Seu tom de advertência fez a Juíza crispar uma expressão de raiva.

Yohane tentava lidar com a fraqueza absurda devido à contenção da sua energia mágica. Estava tonta e sentia a consciência esvaindo-se para um breu silencioso. Deitou o rosto no chão gelado, encarando a figura transfigurada de sua nobre cavaleira. Talvez tivesse sido mais esperto avisar dos seus planos, afinal de contas.

"Se for para falar de Justiça. . . " A voz de Dia chegou muito distante. "Então. . . julgamento. . . deste monstro. . . pelo assassinato. . . Tsushima Yoshiko. "

Tsushima Yoshiko?

. . .

. .

.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Certa vez existiu uma garota chamada Tsushima Yoshiko. Ela era uma das sacerdotisas que cresciam ao redor do futuro rei, Kunikiha Hanamaru, fazendo-lhe companhia e cuidando para que seu conhecimento mágico crescesse em harmonia total com as leis da magia arcana.

Yoshiko era uma garota tímida, de pele muito pálida e magra. Tinha cabelos e olhos muito pretos e parecia sempre atenta à presença de outras pessoas. Não era de falar. Gastava seus dias lendo os mais antigos livros de literatura presentes na biblioteca real de Uchiura. Teria sido sempre solitária se não fosse a curiosidade de Kurosawa Ruby e da própria Kunikida Hanamaru.

"Né, Tsushima-san, o que você está lendo? " Foi a primeira coisa que a herdeira do trono conseguiu pensar para tentar tirar Tsushima de seu isolamento natural. Elas tinham apenas onze anos naquela época.

"Quer passear conosco, Yoshiko-chan? " Foi o convite feito pela Kurosawa mais nova, logo quando percebeu que a outra já havia se acostumado um pouco com a presença delas.

"Mas lá fora está quente. . . " Dissera a garota de poucas palavras. Seus olhos escuros fintaram a janela fechada da biblioteca.

"Não se preocupe, debaixo das árvores o vento é gostoso! Dá quase um friozinho! " Argumentou Ruby, abrindo um sorriso genuíno para a outra aprendiz de maga.

O primeiro passeio das três novas amigas foi cheio de receio por parte de Tsushima. Ela não estava habituada a andar pelos jardins, ou de sair pela cidade tão movimentada. Sentia que poderiam pisar nela a qualquer momento, mas as outras duas meninas lhe deram apoio o bastante para que enfrentasse aquele desafio.

Depois daquele dia, cada vez mais a vida de Yoshiko se tornou movimentada. A companhia era agradável e fazia Yoshiko entender cada vez mais como risadas poderiam ser coisas simples e cotidianas. Ainda assim seu crescimento como ser sociável passou por diversos momentos de desafio:

"Kunikida-sama, você não deveria andar conosco por aí dessa maneira. " Argumentou certa vez. Hanamaru entortou as sobrancelhas.

"Que formalidade é esta de repente, Yoshiko-chan? " Perguntara a herdeira do trono. Elas já tinham quase três anos de amizade e ainda assim a outra aparecia volta e meia com aqueles lapsos de tratamento. "Somos amigas. Além disso, não quero ser tratada como uma figura intocável. Seria solitário demais. "

"Mas, você é. . ." Começou a argumentar Yoshiko, ainda a mesma garota magricela e pálida, só que agora com quatorze anos.

"Olhem! A comitiva de Akiba está chegando! " Exclamou Ruby, sobrepondo a discussão das outras duas.

Era uma tarde ensolarada de fim de verão. Estava marcada para chegar naquela semana a comitiva vinda da unidade de magia arcana do Reino de Akiba. As três únicas cavaleiras-magas em treinamento de Numazu sempre passavam um mês recebendo treinamento no reino natal, entre o verão e outono, e mais três meses de aulas no reino vizinho.

Cinco cavalos se cruzaram os muros do castelo. Yoshiko se esticou para ver por cima dos arbustos que separavam a parte que estavam do jardim da via principal que levava a entrada do castelo:

"Aquelas duas são as cavaleiras de Akiba? " Perguntou. Aquela era a primeira vez que seu caminho cruzava com a comitiva nos quatro anos em que o acordo de formação de forças locais havia entrado em vigor.

"Sim. General Sonoda e General Kousaka. São duas das cavaleiras mais poderosas de Akiba. " Respondeu Hanamaru, fintando com admiração as duas mulheres em trajes em tons brancos e azul-chumbo. Uma delas tinha longos cabelos azuis e a outra tinha madeixas alaranjadas escuras, na altura dos ombros.

"Olhem. As aprendizes estão com elas. " Comentou Ruby, parecendo bem mais empolgada com esta informação do que com o grau de magnitude do título das convidadas.

Yoshiko se encolheu por reflexo ao ouvir aquilo. Apenas seus olhos pretos muito curiosos ressurgiram acima da folhagem para ver as três jovens de idades entre quatorze e dezesseis que completavam o cortejo. Não tinha como negar, eram realmente as cavaleiras em formação de Numazu. Tsushima sentiu vontade de sair dali, ir para algum lugar seguro e solitário, tamanha ansiedade que se instalou em seu peito.

Hanamaru, observadora como poucos, acompanhou o olhar da amiga e deixou um riso de diversão escapar-lhe dos lábios:

"A cavaleira Watanabe parece cada vez mais bela, não é verdade? " Foi seu comentário.

Dali alguns metros a jovem You Watanabe, de quinze anos, ouviu seu nome ser dito e virou o rosto para buscar. Não foi difícil encontrar a herdeira e suas duas companheiras. Sorriu e acenou brevemente. Yoshiko sentiu o rosto queimar ao perceber que os olhos safira da cavaleira em treinamento estavam apontados não para alguém além dela.

Não tardou para que, após a recepção feita à comitiva, as cavaleiras novatas de Numazu se vissem livres. Hanamaru aproveitou esta oportunidade para arranjar um singelo chá da tarde para que pudessem conversar:

"Este ano tenho certeza de que irei surpreender as expectativas da General Sonoda! " Disse Takami Chika, quinze anos incompletos, quando já estavam todas reunidas em uma das muitas salas de estar do castelo.

"Acho que se conseguir conjurar uma magia de ataque elemental que seja a General já ficará surpresa, Chika. " Comentou Matsuura Kanan, com um olhar maldoso para a amiga.

"Ei, não fale uma coisa dessas na frente do futuro rei! " Exasperou-se a garota de cabelos laranja.

Yoshiko sentara-se mais distante da conversa e folheava um livro com anotações sobre símbolos arcanos antigos como forma de não precisar envolver-se nos assuntos. Para sua surpresa uma voz chegou até ela apesar de todas as precauções:

"Tsushima-san. " Disse You, sentando-se em uma poltrona mais próxima à da morena.

"Ah, Watanabe-san. " Respondeu Yoshiko, levantando os olhos de livros e depois baixando novamente. Percebeu que não pareceria educado ignorar dessa maneira, então largou o livro de runas ao lado. "Faz algum tempo. "

"Verdade. " Respondeu You, com um sorriso franco. "Como tem estado sua saúde? "

"Bem. . . Na medida do possível. "

"Ainda seus pulmões? " Perguntou a cavaleira, fechando o semblante. Yoshiko não gostava de ser alvo de preocupações, então aquilo a deixou mais deslocada.

"S-Sim. Só o de sempre. . . Algumas dores à noite. Um fôlego meio ruim para escadas. Não é algo relevante. "

"Claro que é relevante. " Disse You, séria. "Irei perguntar a General Sonoda sobre isto. Deve haver alguma magia arcana antiga capaz de ajudar a fortalecer os pulmões. "

"P-Por favor, não se incomode com isto, Watanabe-san. " Pediu Yoshiko, sem jeito para lidar com a preocupação da cavaleira. "Não penso que isto seja realmente algo que possa piorar. Tenho essas fraquezas há muitos anos e nunca nada a fez nem melhorar nem piorar. É uma sina. "

A garota de cabelos cinza-prateados lhe encarou, avaliativa. Por fim suspirou:

"Se assim o dizes. Espero que o inverno não venha a se tornar perigoso diante destas circunstâncias, Tsushima-san. "

A aprendiz de magia nada respondeu. A conversa acabou se encerrando ali, da mesma maneira estranha que havia começado. Yoshiko não sabia o que dizer e aquilo a afligia. Por outro lado, Watanabe pareceu bastante confortável em apenas fazer-lhe companhia enquanto as companheiras falavam de seus mais recentes feitos mágicos para Ruby e Hanamaru.

Pelos deuses se You tivesse realmente questionado Sonoda Umi sobre aquele mal. Talvez a experiente maga tivesse percebido o que apenas o instinto da mais jovem dava sinais.

O que Yoshiko tinha era muito pior do que uma sina sem perigo.

O inverno chegou cedo naquele ano. A anormalidade do clima fez com que Yoshiko atribuísse a falta de ar e crises de tosse ao final prematuro do outono. Algo incomum, mas que logo se estabilizaria, com a chegada do inverno.

Só que não foi assim.

No primeiro dia de neve, final de novembro, Yoshiko acompanhava Hanamaru e Ruby em uma exploração pelos bosques que cercavam o perímetro de Uchiura. Estavam acompanhadas das três aprendizes de cavaleira. Yoshiko sentia muito frio. Mal chegou a pisar nas primeiras camadas de neve quando perdeu os sentidos.

Aquela foi a última vez que esteve ao ar livre em sua curta vida mundana.

Neste ponto a trajetória de Tsushima Yoshiko se torna obscura. É quando uma sombra amaldiçoada, vinda expulsa dos planos celestes aparece em nossa história. Uma criatura ainda sem nome e sem rosto, mas que deixa um rastro de morte por onde passa. Alguns apelidavam a monstruosidade de Anjo Caído, por ter vindo do alto e ser ao mesmo tempo portadora de maldições horrendas.

O que se conta é que a criatura, farejando a doença de Yoshiko, invadiu o castelo de Uchiura e a matou, possuindo seu corpo. Apenas depois disso foi que a criatura adotou o nome de Yohane e passou a vagar em uma forma material pela Terra.

Porém, existem detalhes nesta história que apenas são possíveis de saber se olharmos pelos olhos das lembranças até então intocadas do Anjo Caído. Lembranças essas que foram revividas apenas quando, em uma cela úmida e escura, mais de sete anos no futuro dos fatos, Yohane ouviu de Watanabe You, presa por traição, a narrativa sobre a vida da mundana Tsushima Yoshiko, enquanto aguardava sua execução em praça pública por um crime que não lembrava de ter cometido.

Tudo era dor. Existir era dor. Vagar era dor. A Criatura não entendia nada sobre si mesma ou sobre o mundo, mas já vivia em fuga. Expulsa de um lugar que não passava de luzes em sua memória de recém-nascida, a Criatura corria e sofria.

O ar do mundo humano era como brasa sobre seu espírito disforme. Os sons lhe arrebentavam e as cores feriam suas estruturas incompletas. Tudo era doloroso. Sentia-se despedaçando e por isso gritava. Não era capaz de emitir sons racionais, mas sabia que os humanos eram pulverizados ao contato dos seus lamentos. Evitava ao máximo chegar neste ponto.

Sentia-se perdendo parte de si conforme o tempo passava. Ia diminuindo, morrendo. Sua vida amaldiçoada seria curta. Descobriu uma maneira tosca de lidar com aquilo, porém o custo era bastante alto. O sangue humano, ainda quente, e suas almas fracas, tinham energia o bastante para prolongar a vida da Criatura por um pouco mais de tempo.

Passou a caçar. Logo passou a ser caçada. Absorver todas aquelas almas lhe fez compreender a linguagem humana. Entendeu as palavras de medo e ódio que usavam para falar de si e descobriu mesmo que ela era uma existência, o que até então não havia lhe ocorrido. Tinha vindo do céu, do mundo superior, expulsa da terra dos anjos por ser uma coisa horrenda. Talvez fosse verdade.

Chegou o ponto em que a Criatura percebeu que não valia a pena adiar o inevitável. As dores ainda a consumiam o tempo inteiro. Viver mais tempo significava apenas sofrer mais tempo. Ia desistir.

Quando o primeiro floco de neve caiu sobre sua forma indistinta a agonia foi tamanha que a Criatura quase enlouqueceu. O frio transformava sua nevoa escura em cristais que se partiam, e liquidificavam no chão. Um rastro de sangue preto e pútrido passou a ficar por onde a Criatura passasse. Estava se deteriorando muito mais rápido.

Dor, apenas dor. A Criatura poderia morrer a qualquer momento, mas talvez já tivesse sido contaminada demais pela alma humana. Sentia medo de morrer. Num ato de desespero, em uma manhã clara, com chão coberto pela primeira nevasca do ano, a Criatura invadiu uma construção enorme, buscando se proteger. Era o castelo real de Uchiura.

No pouco de racionalidade que conseguia ter em meio à dor, a criatura optou por infiltrar-se por uma janela baixa, em uma das partes mais afastadas e discretas da construção. Poderia ganhar tempo daquela maneira. Poderiam demorar para encontrá-la.

A sua sorte e o seu azar foram que sua escolha fora justamente a da única janela do quarto de Tsushima Yoshiko.

A garota enferma despertou com o som da forma quase etérea adentrando. A Criatura parou no canto do quarto sem perceber a companhia. Estava diminuída à uma mancha preta menor do que uma cadeira. Se encolhia contra o canto entre o guarda-roupa e a penteadeira, buscando aplacar um mínimo do sofrimento do ar gelado. Guinchou quando as primeiras ondas sonoras fraquejadas alcançaram-lhe:

"Você é. . . O Anjo Caído? "

A Criatura se voltou na direção do ataque e vislumbrou o que lhe pareceu ser um cadáver. Porém o corpo tão pálido quanto um morto ainda era capaz de mover olhos, boca e pulmões:

"Você parece ferido, Anjo. " Disse Yoshiko, os olhos fundos e rodeados por manchas escuras. Seus lábios estavam roxos. "Não parece muito melhor do que eu. "

O tom de voz de Yoshiko era tão fraco que não feria a Criatura. Aquela a primeira vez que um humano não parecia emitir nenhuma nota de horror à sua presença. Aquilo despertou uma curiosidade também inédita no ser:

"Dizem que você se alimenta da saúde das pessoas. " Seguiu Yoshiko. "O que é uma pena, pois saúde é o que mais me falta. Estou morrendo. "

A Criatura se aproximou da cama da moribunda. Tinha uma ideia. Não uma ideia nova, mas mesmo assim uma ideia. Nunca havia dado certo, mas que precisava arriscar mais aquela vez:

"O que? Você também está morrendo? " Perguntou Yoshiko, parecendo pouco surpresa por ter recebido uma mensagem clara em sua mente. "Você veio se esconder aqui por estar morrendo? "

A Criatura sentiu-se como nunca antes. Aquela humana era capaz de entender seus pensamentos. Ninguém mais havia sido capaz. Uma sensação de ansiedade imensa invadiu o ser disforme. Yoshiko sorriu diante da inquietude do dito monstro:

"É uma pena que estejamos tão perto da morte. Poderíamos nos dar muito bem, Senhor Anjo Caído. " Disse a aprendiz de maga. Sua garganta estava seca e ela tossiu com força, sentindo uma dor excruciante nos pulmões. A Criatura pareceu sem reação diante daquela angústia tão distinta e tão próxima à sua.

Talvez e apenas talvez, haja uma maneira de tudo ser diferente.

Tsushima Yoshiko encarou a criatura, com surpresa na face abatida:

"Ouço e vejo coisas que não compreendo, Anjo Caído. " Falou a garota. "Ainda assim tenho a sensação de que posso entender de alguma forma o que parece pretender. "

E continuou, mesmo com a garganta arranhando:

"Se duas criaturas com parte de vida se unirem, talvez uma única criatura com uma vida inteira possa surgir. " Ela entoou, como se lesse a frase escrita no ar, entre ela e a mancha negra. Seus olhos cansados se arregraram diante daquele significado. "Você diz, eu e você? "

A Criatura já tinha se decidido. Deu uma volta em seu próprio eixo e se concentrou. Encarando com sua forma sem rosto a humana diante de si:

"Se já vamos morrer, então essa tentativa seria melhor do que tentativa alguma, é o que você está me dizendo. " Falou Yoshiko, apoiando-se com debilidade nos braços magros. Após algum esforço ela enfim conseguiu sentar-se na cama. O ar era tão frio para seu corpo sem músculos. "Acho que tens razão, Anjo Caído. "

A garota se virou e colocou as pernas para fora das cobertas. Eram tão magras que pareciam mais duas varetas sem cor. Ela não era mais nem capaz de sustentar seu pouco peso sozinha. Seus cabelos e olhos muito negros pareciam saltar de sua imagem mortificada:

"Faça isso. Faça o que puder, Anjo Caído. " Falou ela, reunindo o máximo de força que lhe restava. "Eu e tu seremos meias vidas transformadas em uma só, ou então duas metades varridas pela frieza da lâmina da morte. Não posso mais aguentar este tormento, então faça! "

E a Criatura o fez. Reunindo o máximo de sua intenção e de seu poder (mesmo tão enfraquecido ainda centenas de vezes maior do que o de um mortal) saltou. Mergulhou no corpo de Yoshiko. Esta se ergueu no ar, os olhos arregalados e a boca mortalmente escancarada. Sentiu calor, um calor reconfortante e amigável. Porém no instante seguinte veio a explosão de dor. Energia humana e sobrehumana colidiram em um vórtice que atravessou seu corpo, o quarto e mesmo todo o castelo de Uchiura. Seu grito de agonia propagou como uma onda de morte enquanto seu corpo era inteiro recoberto por duas ondas de energia, uma amarelada pálida e uma cinza intensa.

Aquilo sobressaltou todo o castelo de uma só vez. Quando os guardas chegaram aos jardins viram o corpo de Yoshiko subindo no ar, cercada da energia que a perpassava sem trégua. A terra tremia diante do assombro daquele poder.

"É o Anjo Caído! Ele pegou a menina! " Gritou o comandante da guarda.

Os homens se reuniram para tentar encurralar a criatura possessora, mas foi em vão. O corpo de Yoshiko subiu aos ares e se deslocou para fora da cidade. Os cavalos colocaram-se a correr, saltando pontes e riachos. Os berros de ódio escoando pelo ar:

"Peguem o demônio! Peguem! "

Watanabe You estava em sua nova moradia, uma casa simples em um canto afastado da área rural de Uchiura. Sua percepção mágica lhe alertou do perigo e ela utilizou uma útil magia de percepção para entender o que acontecia a quilômetros de distância. Viu a imagem dos homens acelerando ao máximo seus cavalos. Então viu a massa de energia atravessando os céus. Estava vindo em sua direção:

"Y-Yoshiko?! " Exclamou a jovem cavaleira, desfazendo o feitiço e olhando para o alto. O corpo passou voando sobre sua cabeça, em direção ao bosque. Era uma velocidade absurda para já estar tão distante dos seus perseguidores. Sem pensar duas vezes You montou no seu cavalo baio e disparou para dentro do bosque, deixando o rastro de cascos na neve ainda fofa. Seu coração batendo a milhão dentro do peito.

Sentiu quando a massa estrondosa de energia parou de se mover e desacelerou. Saltou do cavalo e prendeu-o. Com o medo e ansiedade lutando dentro de si ela rastejou por entre as arvores desnudas até a borda da clareira onde havia caído o corpo de Tsushima.

A cena diante dos olhos da cavaleira foi para além de qualquer coisa que poderia imaginar por si mesma.

Yoshiko estava caída, contorcendo-se em dor. Porém seu corpo não era mais o fantasma esquelético de antes. Estava saudável e arfava com um vigor que a outra jamais vira. As duas cores de energia dançavam em harmonia ao seu redor, mas ainda estavam inquietas. Giraram cada vez mais rápido até se chocarem e se tornarem uma nova energia, de cor lilás. Foi o fim do baile de poder e tudo se calmou. Yoshiko levantou, talvez tivesse vencido a maldição.

You fez menção de se mover, mas recuou ao ver Yoshiko se dobrar de novo. Ela urrou e tossiu violentamente. Caiu parecendo quase perder a consciência. Watanabe não pode suportar só ver se enfim se aproximou:

"Tsushima-san. . . " Chamou ela, hesitante. Yoshiko reagiu à sua voz, encarando-a com surpresa. "Seus olhos, eles estão diferentes. " Disse You, surpresa pela cor rosácea vívida que as íris da outra tinham. Não eram os mesmos olhos que já vira.

Ao invés de responder, Yoshiko voltou a tossir. Uma tosse violenta que parecia quase rasgar seus pulmões. You se ajoelhou ao seu lado bem a tempo de ver a garota cuspir uma massa preta do tamanho de um pequeno limão, envolta de sangue.

Uma visão horrorosa, mas You entendeu de imediato que era aquela massa a doença que destruíra os pulmões da aprendiz de maga. Estava livre. Yoshiko inspirou fundo, sentindo o ar entrar até o limite de seus pulmões libertos. Aquilo deu uma sensação de alívio imensa também para a cavaleira.

"Yoshiko. . . " Ela chamou, colocando as mãos sobre as costas da outra. Yoshiko lhe encarou, sem parecer reconhecê-la. Talvez estivesse em choque. Watanabe tirou sua capa de viagem de recobriu as costas quase desnudas da outra.

You não entendia o que havia se passado, mas podia sentir que o padrão de energia da morena era completamente diferente. Ainda era a mesma raiz, mas o modo como a energia circulava pelo seu corpo, além da intensidade desse poder, era fantástica.

Já para o Anjo Caído tudo era muito confuso ainda. A dor fora imensa e a sensação de possuir um corpo físico era estranha para a criatura que até então era apenas escuridão sem forma. Ela encarava a estranha mulher de cabelos castanho-prateados tentando decifrar sua atitude. Não conseguia ter medo, mas também era incapaz de entender o que aquela presença estranha lhe fazia intuir.

Foi o som de outras vozes (que já não lhe feriam) e cascos de cavalos que lhe despertou a urgência. A Criatura agora encarnada levantou, sendo imitada por aquela outra estranha. Viu com seus olhos humanos, mas também sobrehumanos, os guerreiros se aproximando. Tinham nenhuma magia, mas muita ferocidade. Não era seguro estar ali:

"O Anjo Caído, ela caiu em algum lugar da floresta! " Ecoou uma voz pesada vinda carregada pelo vento. You virou para a direção do som e então para Yoshiko, assombrada pelo entendimento. Sua boca se abriu e fechou sem que dissesse nenhum som. Emanou algo como admiração, mas isso era complexo demais para que a outra entendesse.

Que fosse. A imortal encarnada liberou energia em uma forma familiar. Uma cortina de energia negra impenetrável lhe recobriu, afastando You como um empurrão suave. A carne da humana Yoshiko, agora sua carne, se misturou à energia como se fosse natural. Desapareceu e subiu aos céus. Voou para longe dali:

"Essa não, ela subiu demais! " Disse um dos batedores, chegando à clareira. A balburdia dos cavalos preencheu o lugar.

"Watanabe! " Reconheceu o terceiro guerreiro a chegar. Em seu ombro pendiam mais patentes do que todos os outros e seu rosto era recoberto por mais cicatrizes do que os braços de todos os outros.

"Capitão. . . " Disse You, sem conseguir livrar-se do atordoamento de toda a situação. "A Tsushima-san. . . O que era aquilo? "

"Agora não é hora de conversar, Watanabe. " Censurou o Capitão corpulento da guarda real. "Você é dotada com magia de voo, não é? Pois vá atrás do Demônio!"

"Demônio. . ." Repetiu You, olhando para o alto. Era impossível distinguir onde estava a Criatura apenas pelo olhar. Sua sensibilidade mágica apontava para um lugar infinitamente distante, para cima.

"O que está esperando, Watanabe?! "

You tinha os olhos na direção onde sabia que, em algum lugar muito acima, devia estar aquela que talvez não fosse mais Tsushima Yoshiko.

Não, ela tinha certeza de que ainda era.

"Desculpe, Senhor. Ela já saiu do raio de alcance. "


	17. Capítulo 16

O castelo de Uchiura tinha celas bastante confortáveis, no segundo pavimento, para aquelas ocasiões onde deter uma pessoa era também um ato político bastante delicado. Não que o local fosse utilizado, mas era importante demonstrar preocupação com a possibilidade.

Já as masmorras do castelo, um dos lugares mais insalubres para se estar em todo o país, era usado com uma frequência impressionante desde que a Juíza Kurowasa assumira o cargo. O caso da tentativa do roubo do Cristal de Raburaibu não fora exceção.

Um lugar úmido, cujas únicas fontes de luz eram uma tocha próxima à entrada do lugar e uma janela de trinta centímetros de largura, pela qual entrava uma lembrança de ar respirável durante o dia e uma umidade quase palpável durante a noite. Haviam quatro divisões para prisioneiros ali e naquele momento duas estavam ocupadas.

Yohane, o Anjo Caído, ainda tentava lidar com o desconforto causado pela retenção de sua magia, estava no quadrado mais próximo do corredor de entrada. Tinha uma visão permanente da tocha inútil do lado da entrada e podia ver uns dois centímetros do céu durante o dia. Já Watanabe You estava na quarta divisão, sem ver nenhum tipo de claridade que não fosse refletida pelos distantes olhos de íris rosadas da criatura demoníaca.

Não tinham cama ou coberta e o único alimento que lhes fora oferecido em um dia inteiro fora uma metade de pão endurecido e um copo de água. Yohane teria dado seu pedaço de alimento para a outra, se não fosse impossível atirar algo para tão longe estando com as mãos presas. You agradecera emocionada a boa intenção da Anjo Caído e aquele fora o pontapé inicial da conversa que havia levado todo o período sombrio da noite.

Apesar da dor no nariz quebrado e a voz fanha, You não tinha buscado guardar nenhum segredo nos fatos. Yohane havia escutado tudo sem compreender até o momento que suas lembranças mais distantes retornaram como uma imagem fraca e sem sentimento. A tocha estava apagada quando Yohane recitou as palavras do acordo definitivo que havia feito com Tsushima Yoshiko. O breu fora povoado apenas por sua voz e pelos soluços contidos de You.

Quando o dia amanhecera as duas não pareceram mais capazes de falar sobre nada. E assim estava sendo até a primeira hora da tarde, quando a porta da masmorra estalou. Yohane foi a primeira que viu as duas mulheres se aproximarem:

"Vocês parecem péssimas. Especialmente você, Watanabe." Disse Kurosawa Dia, chegando ao campo de visão da cavaleira presa. Havia uma nota clara de satisfação em seu tom. Ao seu lado, Matsuura Kanan era a total imparcialidade. "Talvez tenha tido tempo de repensar suas escolhas estúpidas em trair o seu Rei. "

You estava jogada contra as grades mais próximas da direção da cena de Yohane. Seu rosto estava pálido e o nariz inchado. Sangue seco manchava seu queixo, pescoço e frente do uniforme imundo. Apesar do estado, ela ergueu os olhos de íris safira com uma determinação intocável:

"Tudo o que este tempo me deu foi certeza. " Disse, a obstrução no nariz fazendo sua voz soar afunilada. Seus olhos foram na direção de Kanan e então retornaram.

"Certeza? " Questionou a Juíza, sorrindo perversamente. "Pois adoraria saber qual é a certeza que alguém como você tem, Watanabe. "

You se ergueu, apoiando-se com os ombros, pois as mãos estavam atadas. Ela então caminhou até as barras de ferro que a separavam de Kurosawa:

"Certeza de que você é uma imbecil, Dia. " Sibilou You. O ódio faiscou nos olhos esverdeados da juíza e esta agarrou o uniforme ensanguentado da outra. Kanan colocou a mão sobre o ombro desta.

"Calma. " Disse a Capitã, com o tom de voz neutro. Seus olhos não estavam em Dia, mas em You. Ela parecia tentar ler o que estava por detrás do olhar obstinado desta. Dia soltou o tecido, mas avançou a mão dando um tapa certeiro no nariz já quebrado da outra. You ganiu e caiu para trás, batendo os quadris e costas na pedra gelada.

"Você está certa, Matsuura. Não tenho porque me alterar com uma traidora. " Disse Dia, tirando um lenço do bolso do uniforme vermelho para limpar a mão. "Ainda mais nas circunstâncias atuais. "

A Juíza tomou o caminho da saída, parando diante da cela de Yohane. O nojo evidente em sua expressão ao fintar a Anjo Caído:

"Sua execução está marcada para amanhã, monstro. " Falou. "Terei o prazer de puxar a corda que irá soltar a lâmina que irá cortar essa sua cabeça amaldiçoada fora. "

Dia se dirigiu à entrada, mas voltou-se, estranhando a falta da proximidade de sua colega:

"Apresse-se, Matsuura. "

"Irei apenas servir a ração das prisioneiras e já retornarei ao meu posto, Juíza. " Disse Kanan.

"Que seja. " Concordou Dia. "Não esqueça de oferecer uma dose de bebida à condenada. Não vamos deixar as tradições de lado só por se tratar de uma criatura abominável. " E tendo dito isto Kurosawa saiu, deixando a porta da masmorra aberta.

Kanan não falou nada. Saiu e retornou com os dois pães e duas canecas. Colocou primeiro a parte de You para que alcançasse quando tivesse disposição de se mover. Depois foi até a Anjo Caído:

"Dê minha parte a minha acompanhante. Seu organismo é muito mais frágil. " Disse Yohane. Kanan hesitou.

"Mas você está sem magia. Deve sentir fome e sede quase como uma pessoa normal. " Argumentou a cavaleira.

"Talvez, mas estarei bem. " Insistiu Yohane. Sem saída, Kanan levou a segunda caneca e pão para a cela de You.

"Eu estava certa. " Foi o que disse a maga arcana prisioneira quando a amiga se aproximou pela segunda vez das barras de sua cela. Kanan ergueu os olhos, atenta. "Yohane lembrou de tudo. Ela e Yoshiko realmente fizeram um pacto de fusão para sobreviver. "

Apesar da penumbra do canto miserável da masmorra, o sorriso no rosto de You era nítido ao olhar de Kanan. Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas que logo começaram a correr pela face abatida de Watanabe.

"Né, Matsuura. " Chamou Yohane. "Espero que você a Mari e a Riri estejam a postos amanhã. Não quero realmente perder a cabeça. "

"Riri? " Indagou Kanan, sem entender. You também ficou surpresa ouvindo aquele nome novo.

"Ah, o disfarce, claro. " Ponderou a Anjo Caído. "Não se preocupem, tenho certeza de que ela vai estar lá. "

"Eu estarei lá, como Capitã da divisão de magia arcana do reino. " Disse Kanan. "Eu e Mari já falamos sobre isso. Ela me disse para intervir apenas caso ela peça expressamente. Preciso manter o meu posto intocável até o limite do possível. "

"Exatamente como uma outra maga deveria ter feito. " Disse Yohane, olhando na direção de You. Esta pareceu ofendida com aquelas palavras, mas Kanan respondeu primeiro:

"Achei que vocês tinham um pacto de fidelidade. " Lembrou a Capitã.

"O pacto diz que ela jamais poderá agir para me prejudicar, não que deverá tomar atitudes sem inteligência para se colocar em situações difíceis que em nada me beneficiam. " Corrigiu a feiticeira.

"Pelos deuses, você tem uma alma gélida como a noite do inverno. " Reprimiu Kanan, irritando-se. "Não dá para entender como You consegue continuar a te amar com toda a alma quando és uma criatura sem empatia. "

Yohane sorriu de lado:

"Isso é algo que também me pergunto, dia e noite. "

A sala de música sempre tão tranquila da casa Takami estava tomada por uma energia pesada. Acordes duros e graves ressoavam pelas estantes e contra o vidro da janela. As teclas brancas e pretas eram bombardeadas sem parar.

 _Você sabe que amanhã teremos que agir_. As palavras de Mari ressoavam como um eco amaldiçoado pelos pensamentos de Sakurauchi Riko. Aquilo alimentava o furor das suas mãos ao piano, lhe fazendo mergulhar em um ritmo impreciso, mutável, inconstante. . . Quando deu-se conta Riko sentiu que era quase uma música ritual que saía de seus dedos.

Parou. Os últimos sons pesadores penderam no ar, sem sustento. O silêncio foi sendo retomado ao fim do improviso. Riko encarava o instrumento diante de si sem sequer vê-lo. Seus pensamentos estavam em fúria.

Como havia sido tola. Tentar viver como uma mulher normal, uma adorável esposa dada à música. Estava condenada desde o começo. Ora essa, ela sabia disso desde o começo, mas havia se tornado acomodada devido à paz e rotina. Ela errara demais em tudo.

De que adiantava agora ter vivido uma farsa em forma de romance se tudo chegaria ao fim na próxima manhã? Pior do que a certeza do fim do seu sonho o que mais doía em Riko era o fato de ter se privado de mostrar-se tal como era para a pessoa que mais lhe importava.

A feiticeira amava Chika como jamais amara outra pessoa. Era contraditório, possivelmente impossível, mas ela se arrependia por jamais ter mostrado seu verdadeiro eu, livre das máscaras de polidez, a namorada. Chika jamais lhe aceitaria como uma bruxa, mas Riko teria sido muito mais feliz se tivesse tomado o corpo e alma da amada sem escrúpulos, respeitando apenas o lado mais primitivo da sua alma pagã.

Mas será que era mesmo tarde demais?

O sino da porta de entrada soou. Riko olhou para a janela e se surpreendeu em notar que era noite. Não precisou aguardar muito para que a porta da sala de música fosse aberta e Chika aparecesse. Ela tinha um sorriso cansado nos lábios quando sentou na poltrona ao centro da sala:

"Estava praticando? " Perguntou a cavaleria. A ruiva afastou a mão das teclas.

"Apenas relendo estas partituras. " Mentiu, apontando para as folhas apoiadas no instrumento. "Você parece cansada. "

"Estou. O dia foi bastante longo, com os preparativos de amanhã. " Disse a maga, recostando-se.

Riko desviou o olhar. Fintou as teclas mais graves do piano e passou as pontas dos dedos sobre elas, sem lhes martelar:

"Fala do julgamento do Anjo Caído. " Disse.

"Não é um julgamento. É uma execução. " Falou Chika, com notável satisfação na voz. Riko apertou os olhos, ainda com o rosto voltado para longe e levantou. Foi até a poltrona e, sem rodeios, sentou-se no colo da cavaleira. "R-Riko-chan? "

"Né, Chika-chan. . . " Começou a pianista, levando os dedos longos e delicados para brincar com as abotoaduras do pescoço do uniforme da mulher de cabelos alaranjados. "Você não teve medo, nem por um instante, de estar fazendo algo ruim? "

"Do que está falando, Riko-chan? " Questionou a maga, sem conseguiu demonstrar-se imparcial diante da proximidade inesperada da outra. "Acha mesmo que pode haver injustiça contra uma criatura abominável como o Anjo Caído? "

Riko olhou para o relógio de parede talhado em madeira de lei que pendia na parede da sala:

"Ainda não ceaste, imagino. " Comentou, parecendo quase ignorar o assunto da conversa.

"Pedi para que a Dona Kist servisse as nossas porções e se retirasse para seus aposentos. " Disse Chika, parecendo aturdida.

"Perfeito. " Sorriu Riko, fintando enfim a outra nos olhos. Chika prendeu a respiração por um momento.

"R-Riko-chan. . . " Disse ela. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? "

"Sabe, Chika. . ." Começou a musicista, aproximando o rosto da orelha da outra mulher. "Eu sempre me pergunto sobre minhas decisões e atos. Sempre. "

Indiscriminadamente Riko depositou um beijo quente logo atrás do lóbulo da orelha da cavaleira. Chika inspirou ruidosamente, tencionando os braços apoiados na poltrona.

"R-Riko. . . Ah. . . " Chika não pode evitar deixar escapar uma longa nota de satisfação conforme os beijos de Riko começaram a traçar uma linha no seu pescoço. Ela segurava os braços da poltrona com as mãos firmes, como se tivesse medo de ser arrancada dali à força. "E-Ei. . . "

Riko abriu cada botão da camisa grossa do uniforme da maga arcana e foi distribuindo beijos ao longo da pele que ia sendo revelada. Chika estava em choque, pois jamais havia visto a ruiva ter uma atitude tão incisiva.

"Eu nunca me arrependi de nada na vida. Nada realmente. " Disse Riko, já estando abaixo da metade da linha dos botões reforçados. "Mas tenho pensando se não cometi um erro terrível. "

"Do q-que está falando, Riko-chan? " Questionou Chika, desesperada ao sentir as mãos da pianista trabalhando na abotoadura da sua calça. Riko abriu um sorriso diferente de todos os que já mostrara à sua enamorada.

"Talvez eu não devesse ter tentando ser alguém perfeita para você. " Respondeu.

"Espera! " Alarmou-se a maga, colocando as mãos entre Riko e seu objetivo. "Eu não estou entendo o que está acontecendo. "

"É disso que estou falando, Chika. " Meneou a ruiva, sem impacientar-se com a resistência da outra. "Todos esses meses eu fui uma reservada pianista. Tão perfeita, tão pudica. . . Ao perceber o tamanho dessa bobagem também percebi que você nunca sequer me deixou conhece-la como o apropriado. "

"M-Mas. . . "

"Tanta coisa que eu te escondi, tanta coisa que eu não me permiti. " Continuou Riko. Seus olhos pareciam hipnóticos para a cavaleira. "Tudo isso para que agora tudo venha abaixo do dia para a noite. "

Chika não conseguia raciocinar bem. Sentia o corpo terrivelmente quente:

"Depois de todo o meu esforço tolo, bastará um momento para que você jamais me ame outra vez. " Falou a musicista. "Eu sequer pude te mostrar a força dos meus sentimentos. "

"R-Riko. . . " Gaguejou Chika, o receio e ansiedade pelo que estava acontecendo misturados dentro de si. Nunca tinha visto aquela atitude em Riko, não conhecia aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava se não havia sido ela quem não tinha permitido a outra mostrar-se por completo.

"Antes do fim eu só preciso provar, uma única vez, que meus sentimentos são mais verdadeiros do que quaisquer outros, Chika. " Disse a feiticeira, sentindo dentro de si a satisfação do controle. "Para que mesmo você jamais possa duvidar de que eu te amo com toda a vontade do meu coração. "

Chika não queria, nem poderia mais resistir. Arfou ruidosamente quando sentiu o toque dos lábios da amante sobre si. Jogou a cabeça para trás para não ver o que cada centímetro do seu corpo sentia de maneira explosiva. Existia um motivo bem claro para que ela não tivesse se entregado antes daquela maneira a outra: tinha vergonha de si, do que seu corpo era. Teve tanto medo do julgamento que a outra faria quando visse aquilo que se privou de metade da felicidade que apenas os apaixonados podem ter em conjunto. Agora era impossível evitar, não tinha controle sobre si mesma. Estava presa àquela hipnose inexplicável que a outra tinha sobre si. Se fosse para ser o fim, seria o fim da admiração que a namorada tinha nela.

Só que Riko não pareceu se importar em nada com o que vira. Era verdade que não tinha imaginado que seria daquela maneira, mas ao mesmo tempo compreendia assim toda a reserva que Chika tivera com o próprio corpo. Uma bobagem, não era assim algo a se dar tanta importância. Riko avançou com beijos apaixonados, tendo toda sua amante ao alcance de língua e lábios. Sentiu-se derreter no calor daquele envolvimento. O sentimento era tamanho que era incapaz de conter os próprios suspiros ruidosos da paixão. Tinha o controle, tinha todo o controle. Chika tremia sob sua condução cuidadosa. A cavaleira não era capaz de refrear as sensações que jamais se permitira antes. Levada ao limite para então retornar para a realidade:

"Isso foi incrível. " Disse Riko, limpando o rosto com a manga do vestido.

"Riko. . . " Disse a maga arcana, sem forças.

A ruiva levantou e olhou para a figura bagunçada de sua amante. Sorria e Chika lhe encarava com uma mistura complicada de cansaço, surpresa e confusão:

"Sinto muito por ter escondido tanto, minha cavaleira de tanta nobreza. " Falou a feiticeira. "Mas eu não poderia arriscar que me enviasse para a guilhotina durante o sono, como estás a fazer com Yohane. "

Chika franziu a testa e encarou a outra. Estava tonta por conta do cansaço, mas sentia que havia algo agindo sobre seu topor mental:

"Espera. . . Do que você está falando ? "

"Chega de conversa, meu bem. " Pontuou a ruiva. "Hora de dormir. Para que amanhã não possa me atrapalhar. "

E, com um gesto sutil com a mão, Riko fez Takami Chika cair em um sono encantado. Ela falava sério sobre não querer se atrapalhada no resgate de sua irmã de bruxaria.


	18. Capítulo 17

A praça central de Uchiura estava transformada do seu usual. Ao invés de bancas de venda de legumes e queijo o lugar estava tomado por uma multidão inquieta. Todos tinham visto os inúmeros cartazes espalhados durante o dia anterior e tinham levantando antes do amanhecer para ver o evento de perto.

 _Uma execução, que coisa mais rara! Aos moldes das grandes matanças do Reino de Akiba! Parece que a chegada do Cristal de Raburaibu realmente estava tornando Numazu um reino de maior relevância._ Esses eram alguns dos comentários mais repetidos pelos populares durante aquelas longas horas de espera para o início do espetáculo.

O palco de madeira estava montado desde a noite anterior. Quatro soldados transportaram a guilhotina nova em folha em menos de meia hora. Duas melancias foram usadas nos testes da ferramenta de morte e a multidão tinha feito questão de urrar ao momento do som seco de corte das frutas.

A Juíza Kurosawa fora a primeira figura importante a aparecer no palco. Ela conversou com os guardas e verificou pessoalmente o estado das melancias decepadas para garantir-se de que a execução seria um sucesso.

Mari se embrenhava pela multidão deixando seus sentidos mágicos aflorarem mais do que o de costume. Para sua surpresa a presença mágica fraca de Riko foi fácil de detectar. Chegou até a ruiva sem muita dificuldade:

"Você está diferente, Riko-chan. " Disse a loira. "Onde foi parar a pianista perfeitinha da qual ninguém desconfiaria? "

"Deve ter ficado em casa, junto ao corpo enfeitiçado de Takami Chika. " Respondeu a ruiva. Mari assoviou ao ouvir aquilo.

"Depois de tudo resolvido tenho certeza de que você e sua cavaleira irão se entender. " Afirmou a estrangeira, com um sorriso confiante. "Ela tem amor por você. "

Riko encarou a irmã de magia e suspirou:

"Espero que tenha alguma possibilidade disso acontecer. " Disse a ruiva, com um tom que soou mais como um lamento do que como esperança.

"Pelo menos temos um esconderijo primário desse modo." Comentou Ohara. "Tome, eu trouxe um amuleto para você. " E tirou do bolso um colar com uma ametista enorme e passando-a para as mãos da outra. "Podemos precisar de força total hoje. "

Não demorou muito para que a multidão começasse a balbúrdia. Kanan vinha com um cortejo de seis soldados. No meio do grupo estava Yohane. O vestido negro sujo na barra e seus cabelos bagunçados e sem brilho. Sua palidez também estava acentuada. Haviam verdadeiras manchas pretas debaixo de seus olhos enfraquecidos.

"Os canalhas deixaram ela com o poder mágico anulado. " Chiou a loira, com o olhar temeroso. "É incrível que ela ainda consiga mesmo se mover depois de dois dias. "

Riko engoliu em seco. O estado de Yohane era péssimo e aquilo lhe afetava como não imaginava que seria. O pacto de sangue do Guilty Kiss era algo poderoso, uma magia ancestral capaz de ligar pessoas mais do que um irmão ao outro.

Kanan tomou a algema mágica de Yohane e a conduziu com cuidado pelas escadas de madeira para cima do palco. A expressão da capitã era de absoluta imparcialidade. Riko não conseguia deixar de sentir uma ponta de insegurança em depender de uma maga arcana, mas sabia que Mari confiava a própria alma à amante, então só poderia confiar.

Yohane foi colocada diante da multidão que gritava e urrava em antecipação à barbárie. A expressão da Anjo Caído era de absoluto nojo diante da massa ansiosa por sangue. Riko sentia o estômago revirar e não se surpreendeu quando sentiu o toque de Mari no seu ombro:

"Não aguento mais isso. Eu vou na frente e você na retaguarda neutraliza aquela Juíza se ela me pegar. " Disse a estrangeira, com os olhos apontados para o palco com ferocidade. "Vamos! "

Se esperar nem um segundo a mais Mari saltou quatro metros no ar. Ela lançou uma rajada roxa, como um raio, na direção do palco. A viagem do disparo pareceu incrivelmente lenta na visão de Riko, mas a verdade é que todo o restante também estava desacelerado na sua visão recém recalibrada de feiticeira. Kanan afastou Yohane e Kurosawa Dia saltou por cima da bancada na qual havia se prostrado. A explosão destruiu metade da estrutura de madeira.

Sem perder tempo Mari se impulsionou, ainda em pleno ar, para um salto na direção do palco. Suas mãos carregadas de uma energia mais sinistra, mortal, para ser utilizada contra a Juíza de Uchiura. Teria funcionado se a loira tivesse chegado ao seu destino. Porém Dia, com um gesto simples com a mão, paralisou a feiticeira no ar, como se a congelasse em um fragmento do tempo. A multidão assistiu àquilo emudecendo como se tivesse todos sido congelados também.

"Lili! " Berrou Yohane, puxando o máximo de suas forças restantes. Riko despertou para si, apertou o amuleto em uma das mãos e com a outra, disparou uma lança vermelho-sangue de pura energia. O golpe atravessou o braço esticado de Dia, recobrindo-a de ondas de choque fortíssimo.

Mari voltou a se mover e quase bateu de cara com o palco. Dia tinha caído, aos berros, diante das ondas de poder dolorosas de Riko. A loira então foi até Kanan e Yohane. A Capitã não soltou a prisioneira no primeiro momento:

"Onde nos encontramos? " Perguntou Matsuura.

"A casa de Takami. Depois para qualquer lugar. " Disse Mari. A feiticeira então lançou uma nova rajada roxa e atingiu Kanan. O que apenas as três ali próximas souberam é que o ataque era apenas luz e som e que Kanan se atirou para trás por si mesma, largando Yohane que vacilou sobre as pernas fracas.

Riko não esperou e saltou muito alto, para cima de uma das casas que rodeavam a praça. Correu e ouviu o som das telhas quebrando atrás de si. Sentiu a energia pulsante de Mari, mas não sentiu Yohane, o que era uma sensação terrível.

Levou alguns minutos para que, atravessando os telhados da cidade, chegasse no telhado da casa de Chika. Riko destrancou uma janela com um estalo mágico e deixou as duas irmãs entrarem. Não havia risco de serem descobertas pelos empregados, pois Riko tinha feito seu melhor para deixá-los magicamente adormecidos por um dia inteiro.

Mari soltou Yohane sobre a larga cama que já fora o lar dos amores castrados de Chika e Riko. A estrangeira soltou uma palavra de baixo calão a plenos pulmões, enxugando o suor da testa:

"Isso foi amazing! Como nos velhos tempos! " Disse ela exultante.

"Sinistramente brilhante, irmãs. " Elogiou Yohane, a voz grave falhando pelo excesso de secura na garganta do corpo mortal da Anjo Caído.

Riko tratou de alcançar a água e frutas que estavam na mesa de centro do espaçoso cômodo. Ajudou a irmã que tinha as mãos presas, lhe dosando o líquido tão necessário e descascando duas frutas com agilidade e cuidado:

"Yocchan, você parece tão fraca. . . " Comentou a ruiva, fintando a face da imortal.

"Tudo culpa destas algemas que paralisam a circulação de magia. " Disse Yohane, conseguindo falar com a voz mais natural. "Não aguento mais esta sensação de sufocamento. "

"Apenas um mago arcano pode desfazer esta amarra. " Disse Mari, fintando o fio metálico que envolvia os pulsos da irmã. "Logo Kanan estará aqui e irá libertá-la. "

De fato não levou nem dois minutos à estas palavras de Mari que ouviram a campainha soar. Riko sentiu-se apreensiva, mas a loira desceu sem hesitar e logo voltou na companhia da capitã do batalhão de magia arcana de Numazu:

"Não teremos tanto tempo. " Disse a mulher de cabelos azuis, indo até Yohane. "Dia ainda está muito afetada, mas deixou Ruby no comando de todos os homens da guarda para fazer varreduras na cidade. "

Yohane inspirou ruidosamente quando Kanan lhe soltou das algemas. Pareceu com alguém que enfim emerge do mar estando quase afogado. Fechou os olhos por longos segundos e, quando os reabriu, o brilho de suas íris pareceram muito mais intensos do que antes:

"Vamos descer e traçar nosso plano. " Disse a feiticeira.

"Descer? " Questionou Riko, sem conseguir se controlar. Yohane lhe fintou nos olhos e a ruiva soube que lia o topo de seus pensamentos. Era o pacto de sangue agindo. Sorriu com certa maldade.

"É, temos que descer. "

Estando mais forte Yohane não esperou ser guiada. Tomou a dianteira do grupo e escancarou a porta da sala de música. Olhou para o corpo de Chika (vestida), desacordada e bastante pacífica:

"Primeiro isto. "

A Anjo Caído se aproximou da Terceira Cavaleira e desfez o feitiço jogado sobre ela. Chika tremeu e despertou como se tivesse levado um choque. Berrou e só então parou para entender a cena diante de seus olhos.

"Olá, Cavaleira Linguaruda. " Silvou Yohane, com um sorriso de pura maldade. "Não pensava que a veria novamente com vida, mas é de certa forma bastante prazeroso. "

"Mas o que. . . " Chika passou seus olhos aterrorizados da Anjo Caído para as outras três mulheres presentes. Seu choque pareceu não pareceu capaz de diminuir mesmo com o decorrer dos segundos de observação. "Mas o que. . . Kanan, R-Riko. . . "

"Deve ser bastante complicado para sua mente pequena assimilar o fato de que sua comandante e sua amante estejam na verdade ajudando a criatura que você quis levar à guilhotina, não é mesmo? " Questionou Yohane. Com um gesto ela utilizou energia para puxar Chika.

Chika não desviou o olhar inquisidor de Yohane. Brotou em sua expressão uma resistência quase inimaginável:

"Eu fiz o que achava certo. " Disse a maga, lutando contra o agarrão invisível das forças de Yohane. "Não espere que todos tenham uma adoração espontânea e estúpida por você como a You-chan tem. "

O sorriso no rosto de Yohane morreu àquelas palavras:

"Sei bem disso, mortal. " Sibilou. Utilizou então as algemas mágicas que trazia penduradas nas mãos em Chika. A cavaleira tentou lutar contra, mas o agarrão energético da mulher-demônio era forte. Depois de selar a magia da cavaleira, Yohane lhe jogou contra as estantes, fazendo vários livros caírem das prateleiras. "Eu deveria matá-la. . . "

"Yocchan! " Chiou Riko, dando um passo na direção do Anjo Caído. Yohane desviou os olhos da indefesa delatora.

"Já entendi. Não vou fazer nada. " Disse a imortal. Ela então caminhou até uma das janelas e afastou as cortinas para espiar. "Precisamos agir. "

"Vamos sair da cidade? " Questionou Mari. Kanan fintou a loira e depois lançou um olhar preocupado na direção da Anjo Caído. Yohane se voltou para o grupo e um sorriso discreto voltou a se abrir em seus lábios finos.

"Nada disso. Primeiro temos um resgate para fazer. " Anunciou. "Espero contar com todo o seu conhecimento profundo do castelo de Uchiura para isto, Cavaleira Matsuura. "

Kanan pareceu imensamente aliviada ao ouvir aquelas palavras:

"Claro, Yohane. Poderemos entrar sem sermos notadas. "

"Estão indo atrás do Cristal? Até mesmo você, Kanan-chan? " Questionou Chika do alto de sua pose torta aos pés da estante.

Ao invés de responder com palavras, Yohane primeiro lançou uma rajada elétrica potente que explodiu contra dois livros que estavam imediatamente ao lado direito da cabeça da maga caída:

"Estamos indo livrar sua amada amiga e cavaleira Watanabe You do calabouço escuro e torturante no qual você tem certeza que é o lugar adequado a ela. " Sibilou Yohane, os olhos faiscando. "Irônico que logo você, um poço de justiça e corretude tenha pensando apenas no tesouro quando sua querida You está definhando naquele lugar. "


	19. Capítulo 18

O frio penetrava pelo tecido úmido do uniforme de You, chegando até os ossos e arrepiando até o último fio de cabelo da nuca. O chão era pegajoso e tudo cheirava a mofo. Tudo o que a cavaleira conseguia enxergar era o reflexo da parca luz que deveria entrar pela única janela da masmorra. Quase nada. O resto estava entregue à completa escuridão dos seus pensamentos cada vez mais tortuosos.

Era impossível para ela saber quanto havia se passado desde que Yohane fora levada pelos brutos soldados. Não se ouvia nada ali além do gotejar casual das infiltrações. You apurava os ouvidos o máximo que podia, segurando a respiração. Precisava de um som qualquer, fossem de passos, de gritos de ódio ou de susto, qualquer coisa. Apenas o gotejar lhe respondia e as esperanças da cavaleira afundavam, se fundindo ao breu daquele buraco maldito.

O plano tinha dado errado. Ainda que Kanan estivesse lá, tinham subestimado Dia e suas habilidades de controle. You conseguia vislumbrar o momento em que Mari tentara lançar um feitiço e fora paralisada. Kanan teria reagido de imediato e perdido seu disfarce para sempre. Presas as duas seriam colocadas lado a lado com Yohane sob a lâmina da guilhotina. Com um só golpe da gravidade a multidão teriam tido um espetáculo triplicado.

E ela estava ali, inútil, um pedaço imundo de carne esquecido sob a terra. As lágrimas já tinham ido e vindo tantas vezes que nem percebia mais se chorava ou não. O tempo era eterno naquele lugar sem dia ou noite. Sua boca estava seca e a garganta doía. O estômago havia desistido de roncar e seus intestinos protestavam pela falta de trabalho digno daqueles dias infinitos. Quando a aflição era demais ela apertava as mãos, mas o ardor denunciava que havia cavado feridas nas costas das mãos.

Se fosse para nunca mais ver Yohane então You só conseguia ansiar que a morte viesse levá-la de uma vez.

Silêncio. O gotejar ritmado. Nem os ratos queriam viver naquele lugar.

Passos.

Duas pessoas.

Passos.

O som da tranca de metal da masmorra. Uma chave pesada destrancou o cadeado secular.

You abriu os olhos esperando não ver nada, mas o que viu foi diferente disso.

Chamas amarelas vivas saltaram para dentro do aposento, se dividindo e multiplicando. Ficou tudo tão claro que a cavaleira ficou cega. Lacrimejou e ouviu vozes vindas do outro lado do corredor ao qual não enxergava:

"Pelos deuses, que exagero de luz. "

Kanan. . .

"Este lugar é uma máquina de tortura das mais fétidas e escuras que já vi. Não espere que eu queira relembrar a sensação. "

. . . !

Um arrepio quase violento correu a coluna vertebral de You. A cavaleria arfou e agarrou as grades com as mãos tortas e atadas. Estavam mesmo sangrando, pode ver pela nova claridade. Levantou tropeçando sobre si e foi incapaz de respirar antes de confirmar o que seus ouvidos captaram. Não demorou nem meio segundo.

O Anjo Yohane surgiu no corredor da masmorra. Seu vestido muito mais limpo, sua expressão tão cheia de confiança e frieza como se poderia sonhar.

You sentiu as pernas afrouxarem e caiu sentada sobre uma poça de água acumulada das goteiras. Yohane lhe encontrou pelo barulho excessivo e sua expressão se tornou um enigma. Ela caminhou sem dizer nada até a porta da cela da maga arcana:

"Acho que não fomos detectadas ainda. " Comentou Kanan, da ponta do corredor visível por You. Infelizmente sua companheira de divisão era incapaz de lhe dar qualquer atenção naquele momento.

Yohane levou uma mão à porta gradeada e o trinco se desfez de imediato. A grade pendeu para o lado e a imortal deu dois passos para dentro da cela:

"Estás paralisada pela minha beleza sempre impecável, Cavaleira Watanabe? " Perguntou a feiticeira, abrindo um sorriso de lado. Seus olhos rosáceos estavam cheios de poder.

You engoliu a saliva quase inexistente e tortamente se pôs em pé mais uma vez. Não conseguiu andar sem ceder aos seus tropeços. Por reflexo Yohane deu mais um passo para frente, apoiando a cavaleira contra si para que não caísse. You suspirou ao sentir o calor do corpo e dos braços de Yohane ao seu redor:

"Não pensou que eu morreria mesmo, não é? " Perguntou a bruxa, falando num sussurro. "Espero que também não tenha pensado que eu fugiria deixando-a neste buraco. "

You não conseguia pensar em nada. Sua visão se tornou borrada quando as lágrimas sobrevieram, mais volumosas do que em qualquer momento. A garganta rasgava, mas ela arrancou dentro de si tudo o que tinha para dizer apenas uma coisa:

"Yohane. . . Yohane, Yohane, Yohane, Yohane. . . " Silvou, em alívio tão genuíno que sentia que seria destruída por ele. Os soluços lhe engasgaram e enterrou o rosto no colo da imortal. Chorou como uma criança, soluçando e deixando longas notas de dor saírem de si. Levou longos minutos para que se acalmasse e percebesse a força do abraço que Yohane lhe dava.

"Idiota. . . " Miou a feiticeira, quase muda, ao pé do ouvido da cavaleira. You afastou o rosto e viu, para sua total incredulidade, que lágrimas tomavam também o rosto da Anjo Caído. "Sua criança boba. . . Tão fraca. . . "

As duas caíram em silêncio, sentindo por um momento a mais o abraço desajeitado. Yohane então limpou o rosto e endireitou a postura, segurou uma das mãos feridas de You e conduziu-a para fora da cela. Kanan aguardava silenciosa no corredor, seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes:

"Vamos nos livrar dessas algemas. " Disse, se aproximando de You e entoando o feitiço mudo específico.

You se sentiu melhor quando sua energia mágica voltou a circular. Ainda era horrível, mas ao menos podia dar força aos seus músculos para sustentarem seu peso:

"Este provavelmente é o momento de maior vulnerabilidade que o castelo poderia estar. " Disse Kanan, voltando a atenção para a porta fechada da masmorra. "Estamos tão perto do Cristal. . . Quem sabe pudéssemos resolver essa questão também. " Sugeriu.

"Não. " Disse Yohane, seca. "Precisamos nos afastar daqui. Buscar um abrigo longe dos olhares de Kurosawa. "

Kanan encarou a feiticeira, intrigada. Yohane lhe devolveu o olhar sem desvio:

"Me surpreendo cada vez mais com vocês, magos arcanos. " Disse a imortal. "Chamam-me de monstruosidade, mas são incapazes de ver que eu jamais agiria de modo arbitrário para colocar novamente meus leais em risco. "

A capitã então olhou para You, tão fragilizada, e de novo para a mulher-demônio. Baixou os olhos:

"És um mistério sem fim, Anjo Caído. " Disse, sentindo vergonha de si mesma.

Yohane desfez as luzes da masmorra, mergulhando tudo na penumbra repentinamente. You segurou a respiração e tateou o braço mais próximo da feiticeira. Kanan abriu a passagem e as três subiram pelos degraus de pedra.

O castelo parecia ter triplicado na quantidade de guardas, porém Kanan tinha acesso a passagens ocultas tão discretas que eram impossíveis de se divisar mesmo à um metro de distância. Guiou assim as outras duas para além da muralha sem que topassem de frente com nenhum soldado. Se embrenharam por um túnel que desembocou num armazém de palha. Ohara Mari e Sakurauchi Riko esperavam ali, entretidas com dois minúsculos elementais de fogo:

"Yocchan! " Disse Riko, se aproximando do grupo.

"Vocês demoraram, _too slow_! " Reclamou Mari, fazendo os dois elementais desaparecerem.

"Sua nobre cavaleira queria roubar o Raburaibu, mas não levou essa besteira adiante. " Disse Yohane.

"Oh, Kanan! _Power_ depois, primeiro nossas vidas! " Repreendeu Mari, balançando o dedo em negativa para a capitã.

"Para onde iremos agora, Yocchan? " Perguntou a feiticeira ruiva. You mal tinha conversado com Riko até então, mas tinha a certeza de que ela tinha postura completamente diferente de quando a vira na casa de Chika. Isso a fez se perguntar como teria reagido a amiga diante daquela revelação. Estaria ela pelo menos _viva_?

Yohane abriu a boca para responder ao questionamento da irmã de pacto, mas algo despertou seus sentidos aguçados. Foi como uma agulha sendo enfiada direto em sua nuca. Uma sensação gélida como a morte numa noite de tempestade de neve.

"Mas o que. . . "

Não teve tempo para terminar a pergunta. Um estrondo imenso soou atrás de todas, para além do armazém, para além da cidade, para além das muralhas do castelo. O chão tremeu e todas ali sentiram um pavor involuntário diante da imensa onda de energia sobrenatural que tomou conta de tudo ao redor. Yohane teve certeza do que estava acontecendo.

Alguém havia pego o Cristal de Raburaibu.


	20. Capítulo 19

Dia levantou do leito, mal deu dois passos e caiu. Estava sozinha na enfermaria nunca utilizada do prédio anexo ao Castelo de Uchiura. Seus músculos ainda se recusavam a obedecer, tensionados e quase totalmente paralisados, apesar de já ter tomado duas doses de elixir para quebrar o feitiço. Ainda assim ela conseguiu levar os braços aos apoios metálicos da cama e se ergueu. Seu maxilar doía da pressão artificial que era obrigada a fazer. Se pudesse falar teria deixado sair de si uma das poucas palavras de baixo calão que já se permitira na vida. Alcançou o frasco com o restante do elixir e virou todo o conteúdo na boca.

O castelo estava cheio de guardas nos níveis inferiores, mas no alto da torre não havia ninguém. Não era para ser esse o protocolo. Dia se arrastou pelas escadarias que levavam ao topo da torre e não ouviu sequer passos ou tinlintares de armaduras vindos de baixo. A sensação apavorante de que algo estava errado tomava conta dos pensamentos da cavaleira enquanto ela lutava contra os músculos paralisados.

Último andar. As portas duplas da sala que guardava o Cristal de Raburaibu estavam entreabertas. Dia tirou forças do fundo da própria alma para colocar o corpo em movimento em uma corrida desenfreada à entrada:

"Parados!" Foi o berro que Kurosawa deu ao pular contra a passagem destrancada. Pode ver os dois vultos e, sem dar-se tempo nem para piscar lançou uma magia púrpura violentíssima com ambas as palmas das mãos.

Dia não sabiam quem eram aquelas duas mulheres, mas sabia que iria pulverizar o corpo de pelo menos uma delas. Teria sido perfeito se no momento derradeiro a outra invasora não tivesse saltado em um resgate quase suicida:

"Leah! Cuidado! " Foi o berro da salvadora. Ela empurrou a mulher mais baixa para longe e se conjurou um escudo energético.

"Sarah onee-chan! " Gritou Leah, ao cair e ficar momentaneamente cega pela claridade do impacto entre a magia de Dia e o escudo.

Porém a magia de Dia era forte demais. O escudo explodiu junto com o feitiço, lançando Sarah para longe. . . Ou melhor, para perto, perto do Cristal. Sarah colidiu direto o suporte do objeto sagrado. Caiu por cima de tudo e, ao tentar se apoiar, acabou apoiando-se diretamente sobre o Raburaibu.

Dia teve apenas uma fração de segundo para perceber a dimensão da própria estupudez. Apenas um par de milisegundos entre o toque de Sarah no Cristal e a explosão de magia em proporções que a cavaleira jamais tinha visto na vida.

Não foi poder que paralisou Dia. Foi o frio. Tão intenso que transformou todo o ar em gelo por toda a torre e por boa parte do céu que cobria o castelo de Uchiura.

A violência absurda dessa expansão de energia foi sentida por toda a cidade e arredores. O frio varreu tudo de imediato e as pessoas comuns congelaram no mesmo lugar que estavam, antes mesmo do gelo as alcançar. Um som como um grito gutural se espalhou pelo ar enquanto o céu era recoberto por pesadíssimas nuvens que se materializavam por todo lado.

O gelo continuou se expandindo incrivelmente rápido. No salão real, Kunikida Hanamaru olhou para os soldados e oficiais ao redor e notou que estavam todos paralisados. Soltou as abotoaduras da pesada capa e deixou que a energia da magia arcana fluísse pelo seu corpo. Ela era o Rei, mas também era uma das mais talentosas magas arcanas de Numazu. Usou seus músculos reenergizados para saltar para fora do castelo, atravessando a janela ornada de vitrais seculares como se nada fossem. Pousou nos jardins e saltou mais duas vezes para alcançar os estábulos. Ofegava pelo esforço quando desprendeu seu cavalo. Olhou uma vez mais para o castelo, agora já inteiro congelado antes de atravessar a saída principal.

Tinha que ativar o pingente que lhe mantinha em contato com Ruby. Tinham que sair da cidade o quanto antes. Não conseguia imaginar até onde o gelo era capaz de avançar. Sentiu-se uma governante incrivelmente incapaz ao pensar na pouca quantidade de recursos que tinha ao seu dispor.

Porém, Hanamaru sentiu presenças mágicas se movendo em uma das ruas laterais e avançou aos galopes. Colidiu contra uma pilha de caixotes e teve que frear quando se viu na mira das pessoas que menos imaginaria ver logo agora:

"M-Magestade?! "

"Matsuura. " Disse Hanamaru, seus olhos fintando rapidamente o grupo. "Parece que Yohane tinha mais amigos do que esperaríamos. . . "

"Não temos tempo para assuntos nobres agora, Grande Magestade. " Debochou A Anjo Caído.

"Concordo. " Disse Kunikida, surpreendendo Yohane. "Peguem cavalos e saiam da cidade o quanto antes. Se abriguem no Quartel da ordem arcana se o gelo não chegar até lá. "

"Isso é um acordo? " Questionou Yohane, ainda incrédula.

"Somos as únicas pessoas com energia mágica em milhares de quilômetros quadrados. Temos que sobreviver para tentar reverter seja lá o que tenha acontecido. " Colocou Hanamaru. "Agora vão. Irei me encotrar com Ruby e ir para lá também. " E tendo dito isso a Rei voltou a montaria e afastou-se. A neve começava a cair e o gelo já fazia sombra, se aproximando muito rápido.

Kanan se voltou para aquele seu grupo incomum:

"Vamos pegar os cavalos e fazer isto. É tudo o que podemos fazer. " Disse a maga. Todas avançaram para o estabulo próximo e pegaram montarias. "Sakurauchi? "

Riko já avançava na direção que o Rei havia partido. Ela não refreeou o impulso do animal para falar uma última vez ao grupo:

"Encontro vocês no quartel."

Yohane, montada em um belo cavalo negro, com You na garupa abraçada em si fintou as costas da irmã de pacto por um breve momento e então voltou-se para Kanan e Mari:

"Vamos."

" _Essa criança, essa. . . Coisa. Isso é uma aberração! " Berrou a mulher de cabelos grisalhos, brandindo a bengala. Sua cadeira estava no ponto focal da sala de estudos da confortável residência no subúrbio de Uchiura._

" _Mamãe, fale mais baixo! " Pediu o homem de cabelos e barbas ruivo-cobreados. Seus olhos foram para a porta única da sala. Estava fechada, mas isso não diminuía a sensação de incomodo que ele sentia. "Ela pode acabar escutando! "_

" _Que escute! Eu lhe digo isso todos os dias para que nunca esqueça que é uma anormal. " Disse a senhora, com o tom de repugnância ao máximo. O homem, um cavaleiro arcano, sentiu o queixo cair diante daquela maldade._

" _Por Deus, ela é só uma criança! Como pode ser tão cruel? " Questionou ele. "A pobrezinha não tem mãe, mal vê o próprio pai e tem que ouvir essas coisas horríveis da única parente que tem por perto. . . "_

" _A culpa de tudo isso é sua, Yusuke. " Acusou a matriarca. "Essa criança nasceu amaldiçoada como um castigo pelos seus pecados. "_

" _Não." Rosnou o homem, a expressão contraída e os olhos fechados. "Por favor, não fale disso outra vez. Eu sou seu filho, mas sou capaz de perder a razão se falar o nome de Hikari em vão outra vez. "_

 _A velha fungou em desaprovação, mas não falou mais nada. Yusuke suspirou, cansado e decidiu que a discussão havia terminado. Ao sair para o corredor e fechar a porta ele sentiu o coração apertar no peito: sua pequena filha, de apenas oito anos, estava sentada à alguns metros, nos primeiros degraus da escada que levava para o segundo andar:_

" _Ei, minha princesinha. " Ele disse, puxando o melhor sorriso e tom mais amoroso do fundo de si mesmo. "Achei que ia ficar mais tempo brincando com suas amiguinhas. "_

" _É que começou a chuviscar. " Explicou a pequena, sem disfarçar o tom amuado. Aquilo doía no peito do pai que sempre carregava a culpa de uma vida ocupada._

 _Ele foi até as escadas e sentou nos degraus. Colocou a mão sobre os ombros pequeninos da filha, acarinhando. Ela fintava uma boneca de pano pequena que tinha entre as mãos. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo:_

" _Papai? "_

" _Sim? "_

" _É verdade que a mamãe era uma bruxa? " Perguntou a pequena. "A vovó vive dizendo isso. . . "_

 _Yusuke franziu as sobrancelhas e inspirou fundo:_

" _Sua avó fala muitas bobagens. Você não precisa acreditar nessas coisas, meu bem. "_

 _A menina voltou os olhos castanhos para o pai. Olhos acuados, como se temessem em sofrer algum castigo:_

" _Não preciso acreditar quando ela fala que a mamãe era ruim? "_

" _Não, nunca acredite nisso. " Confirmou Yusuke. Porém em vez de ver tranquilidade ele viu o brilho assustado se multiplicar nos olhos da pequena._

" _Nem quando ela diz que eu sou um monstro? "_

 _Yusuke sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco nos pulmões. Quase não pode respirar por um momento. Piscou e se levantou do degrau para se colocar de joelhos diante da menina. Suas duas mãos enormes pousadas nos ombros dela:_

" _Chika. . . Você não é um monstro. " Disse o cavaleiro, sem conseguir retirar todo o tom pesaroso da voz. "Você é só. . . Diferente, mas não tem mal isso. "_

" _Na escola o professor Gibs diz que ser diferente é ruim. Os pagãos são proibidos de entrar em Akiba porque são ruins. Diz também que Deus não gosta de. . . "_

" _Não! " Sobrepôs o homem, quase assustando a menina. "Ele está errado, sua avó está errada. . . Chika, você é como qualquer outra criança. Não importa que algo seja um pouco diferente. Por Deus, ninguém consegue nem notar. "_

 _A garota tinha os olhos muito abertos. Encarava o pai como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse na vida. Yusuke podia ver que lá dentro dos pensamentos sinceros de criança Chika entendia pela primeira vez que talvez realmente não fosse uma aberração:_

" _Minha princesinha. " Continuou o cavaleiro, num tom muito mais amoroso. "Prometa que não vai acreditar mais nessas besteiras que sua avó diz. Prometa. "_

 _Naquele momento, Takami Chika sorriu com esperança:_

" _Prometo."_

 _Foi um momento único. Tão poderoso quanto fugaz. Dois meses depois Yusuke morreu em batalha sem que Chika tivesse tido a chance de dizer que vinha se esforçando para cumprir sua promessa. Quando chegou a notícia a garota teve certeza de que aquele havia sido o fim não apenas do pai que tanto havia amado, mas também o fim da única pessoa no mundo que poderia mostrar-lhe algo diferente do ódio._

" _Sua anormal! "_

" _Você tem um corpo amaldiçoado, criança aberrante! "_

 _Chika pensou em contar sobre si mesma pra You, sua melhor amiga. Mas sua imaginação formava imagens convicentes de expressões de nojo e desprezo de You e isso era o bastante para amedrontá-la._

 _Ninguém jamais precisaria saber. Tudo o que ela precisava era ser perfeita em todos os outros aspectos e ninguém jamais suspeitaria._

 _Perfeita. Ela ainda poderia ser perfeita, apesar de toda a maldição sobre seu corpo. A perfeita cavaleira arcana. A perfeita herdeira do legado da tradicional família Takami. Perfeita em julgamento, perfeita em batalha, perfeita em compostura. Tudo o que precisava era continuar sendo perfeita._

 _Só que o mundo teimava em sair do controle._

Chika caiu de costas quando a porta do quarto abriu sob seu peso. Depois de bater a cabeça duas vezes nos cômodos anteriores ela conseguiu evitar mais um galo. Estava com as mãos atadas, sem seu poder mágico, mas ainda era a dona daquela casa e sabia muito bem onde encontrar algo que lhe ajudasse a livrar das algemas. Arrastou-se de joelhos para baixo de cama, onde uma pequena arca estava guardada. Empurrou com as mãos atadas até emergir novamente no quarto. Com alguma dificuldade puxou o cordão com pingente em forma de folha de tangerina do pescoço. Usou o enfeite como chave para destrancar o baú:

"Aquele Anjo Caído. . . " Resmungou a cavaleira, pegando uma gema bruta de cor vermelha. Sussurrou o feitiço específico e respirou aliviada quando o laço mágico se desfez. "Nada civilizada. "

Levantou e olhou ao redor. A casa estava mergulhada em silêncio. Riko havia mencionado os empregados, provavelmente os havia deixado também sobre um sono encantado. Melhor assim. Decidiu sair dali mas acabou parando diante do espelho de corpo inteiro ao lado da entrada do aposento.

 _Anormal_.

 _Isso foi incrível._

A imagem de Riko lhe fintando após o ato, os olhos cheios de paixão. Chika sentiu o corpo reagir apenas ao lembrar das sensações. Riko tinha lhe tomado e aceitado por completo. Talvez fosse uma louca, talvez todas as feiticeiras fossem loucas. Pecadoras tenebrosas, criadoras de feitiços e danças ao redor do fogo. Mulheres amaldiçoadas a nunca entender os verdadeiros desígnios do Criador. . .

 _Antes do fim eu só preciso provar, uma única vez, que meus sentimentos são mais verdadeiros do que quaisquer outros, Chika._

"Riko. . . Riko. "

Os pensamentos embaralhados de Takami foram jogados de lado quando a sensação opressora de poder sobreveio. Chika sentiu todos os pelos arrepiarem diante da magnitude daquela força. Um silêncio absoluto lhe sobreveio àquela sensação.

Vinha do castelo.

Correu escadaria abaixo e dali para rua. Seu cavalo relinchou alto do lugar onde estava preso, mas todas as pessoas que transitavam ali ficaram imóveis, como se congeladas no mesmo lugar. Estava incrivelmente frio de repente:

"Mas que. . . "

Nuvens pesadas surgiram no céu ao norte, sobre o castelo e se espalharam por todo o céu num crescente ameaçador. Chika sentiu mais uma vez o arrepio pelo corpo quando percebeu que todo o castelo estava envolto por gelo.

Elas tinham feito aquilo? Mas Yohane havia dito que iria resgatar You. . . Ora, como se fosse realmente possível confiar em feiticeiros e suas promessas. Tudo havia sido parte de uma encenação.

"Chikaaa! " Ressoou a voz vinda pelas ruas sem movimento.

"Riko-chan. . . " O coração da cavaleira perdeu o compasso no peito. Só então ela percebeu que já havia começado a nevar.

"Chika! " Repetiu Riko quando seu cavalo surgiu galopando pela via. "Você se libertou. Graças aos deuses. "

"Eu. . . "

"Precisamos sair da cidade. " Disse a feiticeira com urgência. "Alguém chegou ao Raburaibu e agora tudo está sendo congelado. O Rei em pessoa nos disse para ir para o quartel dos magos arcanos, fora da cidade. "

"O Rei?! " Surpreendeu-se a maga. Ela estava atordoada, sem saber se acreditava ou não naquelas palavras.

"Vamos, Chika! " Repetiu Riko, oferecendo a mão para que a outra subisse na garupa da sua montaria. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Chika olhou para seu próprio cavalo amarrado e de volta para a feiticeira. "Ele vai ficar bem depois que esse gelo mágico for desfeito. Agora venha! "

Chika hesitou. Estava muito frio agora, a neve cobria seus pés e ombros. A sombra da calota de gelo crescente estava visível há algumas dezenas de metros. Riko lhe encarava com súplica. A cavaleira se questionou se não deveria ficar ou mesmo enfrentar a bruxa.

 _Sua idiota, sua idiota._

Chika segurou a mão de Riko e se impulsionou. Sentou na garupa e a ruiva não hesitou em colocar o cavalo para correr.


	21. Capítulo 20

Apesar do desespero da fuga, o desgaste que You sentia era tamanho para lhe levar a um estado quase de transe. Segurava-se à cintura de Yohane, os ouvidos preenchidos pelos sons dos cascos dos cavalos, mas não conseguia realmente registrar o que estava acontecendo. Apoiou o rosto nas costas da Anjo Caído, percebendo sua presença confortante e deixou-se levar pelo vazio dos pensamentos. Estava tudo branco, mas a cavaleira não sabia mais se era neve ou um sonho.

Estava esfriando muito rápido. O silêncio sobrepôs tudo. Parecia estar flutuando.

Ou melhor, afundando:

"You! Acorda, criatura!"

You sentiu um choque tremendo que a fez pular no lugar e enfim abrir os olhos. O céu cinza estava logo atrás das caras preocupadas de Yohane e Kanan. O vento lhe fez gelar como se estivesse inteira encharcada:

"Fale alguma coisa, You! " Exigiu a Anjo Caído dando um tapa um tanto exagerado no rosto da outra.

"O que. . . Aconteceu? " Foi o que Watanabe conseguiu articular. Sua língua parecia pesada dentro da boca.

"Aparentemente você apagou. " Disse Kanan. "Acabou caindo da garupa de Yohane quando cruzávamos uma ponte sobre um riacho. "

Isso explicava muita coisa. You apoiou-se sobre os braços, sentindo os músculos tremerem ao serem exigidos o mínimo. Teve um pouco de dificuldade de focar os olhos, mas quando o fez percebeu que não muito ao longe era possível ver o imenso cristal de gelo que havia recoberto toda a cidade de Uchiura. Pensou em Chika, que não estava ali, mas antes que conseguisse articular algo ela viu Yohane se erguer e olhar na direção da cidade:

"Lá estão, " disse a feiticeira, "e também o Rei e seu guarda. "

Levou alguns minutos para que as figuras distantes dos dois cavalos se tornassem visíveis para olhos humanos. You não pensou muito e focou em respirar fundo para clarear a mente. Kanan lhe alcançou um pouco de água para que bebesse. Ainda que estivesse encharcada e gelada por fora, sentir o líquido descer pela garganta foi uma sensação reconfortante:

"Yocchan! " Disse Riko, freando o cavalo ao alcançar o grupo. Logo atrás Hanamaru e Ruby também pararam.

"Já não era sem tempo, Riri, Magestade. " Cumprimentou a Anjo Caído.

"Chika-chan. . . " You sentiu um alívio imenso ao cruzar o olhar com a amiga. A sombra de sua perda vinha vagando no seu inconsciente.

"You-chan. . . " A cavaleira de cabelos laranja parecia quase assombrada em vê-la. " O que aconteceu? "

"Apenas resquícios dos momentos horríveis naquela masmorra. " Colocou Yohane, com um olhar duro para Chika. Depois voltou-se para You. "Vamos, temos que seguir caminho. "

You aceitou a mão oferecida pela mulher meio-demônio e colocou-se em pé. Ao toque pode sentir o tamanho da hostilidade que Yohane tinha pela outra cavaleira. Aquela raiva pareceu penetrar pela sua pele gelada e You se viu incapaz de olhar novamente para Chika:

"Sigamos, a base não está muito distante. " Disse Hanamaru, já tomando as rédeas de sua montaria. Partiu sem espera. Yohane soltou um muxoxo baixo, mas nada disse. Kanan retornou ao seu cavalo e também partiu. Riko aguardou até que Yohane e You estivessem prontas para começar o trote.

"Dessa vez fique acordada, mortal Watanabe. " Disse Yohane antes de dar o primeiro impulso. "Logo estaremos em um local mais protegido. "

"Obrigada, Yohane." disse You, a voz um pouco mais clara. A feiticeira deu um sorriso de lado e atiçou o cavalo.

Levou mais dois quartos de hora para que o grupo enfim se visse diante do quartel fortificado e subutilizado dos magos arcanos de Numazu. Deveriam haver dois guardas de plantão, mas aparentemente tinham fugido ao perceber a desgraça que ocorrera na capital.

Ruby foi a primeira a descer da montaria e abriu as portas para que entrassem. Kanan foi quem indicou ao grupo para que fossem para a sala de diretoria. Um lugar confortável, com uma larga mesa usada normalmente pela própria Kanan, como general do ínfimo grupo:

"Por favor, Magestade. " Disse Kanan ofertando a poltrona de comando. A lareira já havia sido atiçada magicamente, assim como todos os iluminadores. Hanamaru aceitou silenciosamente e caminhou até o outro lado da mesa. Abriu as pesadas cortinas para que a claridade do dia entrasse e então sentou.

Haviam apenas outras duas poltronas na sala, apesar de sua amplitude. You aceitou o lugar oferecido por Yohane após uma contrariedade fraca. Mari ocupou o outro lugar e Kanan ficou em pé ao seu lado. Riko e Chika permaneceram silenciosas. A ruiva estava ao lado do Anjo Caído e a Cavaleira um pouco afastada.

Fez silêncio total enquanto Hanamaru fintava o vazio no meio da sala, o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Chika, de braços cruzados, apertou-se com as mãos com certa força. Engoliu em seco e deu um passo para frente:

"Perdoe atravessar-lhe, Magestade. " Falou ela. "Pareço ser a pessoa que menos sabe o que afinal está acontecendo e não consigo mais lidar com essa ignorância. "

Hanamaru ajeitou a postura e encarou Chika. Yohane abriu a boca para falar, mas a rei não lhe deu tempo para tal:

"O Cristal de Raburaibu foi ativado, Cavaleira Takami. " Disse Kunikida. Ruby fintava a governante com o olhar tenso.

"Ativado. . . " Repetiu Chika, assombrada. Não pode evitar que seus olhos fossem na direção de Yohane. A feiticeira lhe encarava de volta com desprezo de quem parecia ler seus pensamentos. "Mas, o castelo, a cidade. . ."

"Tudo o que sei é que houve uma liberação de energia como jamais testemunhei naquela torre. " Seguiu Hanamaru. "Após isto tudo começou a congelar. O Cristal não teria reagido assim por si mesmo. "

"De fato. " Tomou Yohane. "A energia do Cristal é de uma frequência muito limpa. A energia liberada naquele momento era diferente. "

"Isso significa que quem ativou o Raburaibu teve seu próprio poder aumentado daquela maneira colossal. " Foi a conclusão que Hanamaru verbalizou.

"Magestade. . ." Interrompeu Kanan. "Sobre a Juíza Kurosawa. . ."

"Ela estava no castelo naquele momento. " Disse a rei. "Deve ter ficado presa no gelo, como os soldados e valetes. "

Ruby olhava para a governante como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Mas, esse gelo. . ." Continuou a maga arcana. "Precisamos retornar para confrontar o culpado disso, antes que. . ."

"Não. " Foi a resposta curta de Hanamaru. Kanan não conseguiu disfarçar o choque ao encarar os olhos amarelos da outra. "Partir agora, de maneira desorganizada, às cegas, é garantir que iremos apenas esgotar nossas forças. "

"Mas. . . " Tentou rebater Kanan.

"Matsuura. " Interpôs a rei, silenciando a cavaleira. "Sei que não posso forçá-la a obedecer-me. Você já escolheu seu caminho há algum tempo, mas. . . " E antes de continuar Hanamaru fintou Mari por um momento para então voltar a encarar a maga. "Se você ainda tem algum respeito por mim, ou alguma crença na minha capacidade, escute o que digo. "

O silêncio voltou a cair sobre a sala. Kanan encarava a outra com emoções divididas. Yohane suspirou e tossiu alto para quebrar a tensão da cena:

"A chefe está certa. Se for lá sozinha, irá morrer à toa. " Disse. "Aquela juíza nojenta, assim como as pessoas da cidade, vão ficar bem apesar do gelo. Quando descongelarem voltaram ao normal, vivas. "

Kanan silenciou-se, vencida por aquele argumento:

"Creio que por hoje teremos que permanecer aqui. " Retomou Hanamaru. "Aproveitem para descansar e recompor-se. O dia de amanhã poderá ser o último. " Concluiu, dando por encerrada aquela reunião espontânea. Todas pareceram concordar sem palavras. A governante levava as mãos para afastar a poltrona quando uma voz interveio:

"Espere, Magestade. "

Era Watanabe You. Diferente de todo o momento de fuga, havia uma determinação quase renovada no olhar abatido da cavaleira:

"Sim, Watanabe? " Questionou Hanamaru. You levantou-se e cambaleou no lugar. Yohane teve o impulso de segurá-la, mas a maga sinalizou para que lhe deixasse. You então encarou a rei.

"Quero falar-lhe a respeito do caso de Tsushima Yoshiko. "

"You. . . " Disse Kanan, com a respiração suspensa.

"Espere você, You. " Intromenteu-se Chika, a expressão contrariada. "Não é hora para vir com essas loucuras que. . . "

"Cala essa boca, Chika. " Rasgou You, lançando um olhar feroz na direção da outra cavaleira. "Eu quase enlouqueci naquela masmorra porque a Dia não quis nem me escutar. Não vou esperar nem mais um instante para resolver essa questão. "

Hanamaru fintou You e depois Yohane. Dia não tinha mencionado nada sobre a cavaleira presa ter mencionado aquele assunto. Parecia que estava sendo deixada de fora de mais coisas do que gostaria:

"Estou ouvindo, Watanabe. " Falou. You lhe olhou com surpresa e então urgência. Caminhou até a mesa, tropeçando e segurando-se no tampo desta para não cair. A mulher de cabelos prateados apertava o maxilar como se segurasse ao máximo para não se desfazer sobre si mesma. Ela estava quase deitada sobre a mesa, respirando com força. Encarou a rei com os olhos safira estando na mesma altura dos da outra.

"Hanamaru. . . " Começou You e a governante sentiu no mesmo instante a evocação que a outra fazia dos tempos em que não haviam títulos separando ela de pessoas que lhe eram importantes. "Me escute com atenção. "

"Estou, You. "

"No dia dito como o da morte de Tsushima Yoshiko, o dia em que a sombra conhecida como Anjo Caído invadiu o castelo de Uchiura pela primeira vez. . . " You colocava força nas palavras, como se tentasse fazer com que seus pensamentos fossem diretamente para a mente da outra "A verdade é que neste dia, não foi anjo quem matou Yoshiko e lhe roubou o corpo. Hanamaru. . . A alma incompleta do anjo e a alma moribunda de Yoshiko se fundiram para sobreviver. Foi assim que surgiu Yohane. Hanamaru. . . Ela é parte do Anjo Caído e o Anjo Caído é parte ela. . . "

Hanamaru sentia-se tremer diante daquelas palavras. Lembranças inúmeras daquele dia retornaram ao seu torpor mental de uma só vez. Ela baixou os olhos para não encarar mais as safiras:

"Naquele dia, há seis anos, você tentou me dizer. . . " Disse. "Quando todos falavam sobre o assassinato você tentou me dizer que suspeitava que fosse outra coisa. . ."

"Não é mais uma suspeita apenas. " Acrescentou You. Hanamaru afastou e levantou, virando de costas para as pessoas da sala, encarando a paisagem tomada pela neve através das janelas.

"Sente-se, Watanabe. "

"Mas. . ."

"Anjo Caído. " Chamou Kunikida. "Poderia aproximar-se um momento? "

You foi tomada de surpresa por aquelas palavras. Yohane também não esperava aquilo e não teve reação imediata. Piscou e trocou um olhar incerto com a cavaleira:

"Claro. " Respondeu a feiticeira. Ela puxou a teimosa You para que sentasse novamente e então ficou diante da mesa larga.

"Não, por favor, venha deste lado. " Pediu Hanamaru. Yohane não gostava muito daquilo, mas não protestou. Passou pela reticente Kurosawa Ruby, quem lhe encarava com assombro, e colocou-se ao lado da rei. Sem muita opção colocou-se a fintar também a paisagem.

Passou um instante para que a outra falasse novamente:

"Você conhece o Jokenpô, Anjo Caído? " Questionou Hanamaru.

"Hanamaru-chan. . . " Disse Ruby, num tom de assombro.

"Jokenpô? Acho. . . Que sim, mas. . . " Disse Yohane, encarando a outra com confusão. A outra lhe retribuiu com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Sabe? Aquele jogo infantil. Pedra, papel e tesoura. . . " Explicou a nobre.

"Sim, sim, mas. . . "

"Vamos jogar então. " Disse Hanamaru erguendo a mão fechada.

"O que? Mas. . . " Tentou questionar Yohane, sem entender. De qualquer modo ela também ergueu a mão, tentando lembrar como eram os símbolos usados no jogo.

"No três, certo? Jo. . . ken. . . Po!"

Yohane baixou a mão no tempo certo e olhou para o resultado intrigada. Tinha perdido. . . Certo?

"Isso era para ser uma tesoura? " Perguntou Kanan referindo-se à mão de Yohane. "É bem estranho para uma tesoura. Não parece certo. "

"Ó Deus. . . " Ruby levou as mãos à boca ao ver aquilo.

"Realmente. " Disse Hanamaru. Havia um sorriso no seu rosto, mas seus olhos eram de dor. "Essa tesoura está errada. Só conheci uma pessoa que sempre fazia uma tesoura tão estranha, . . . "

". . . Era Tsushima Yoshiko. " Concluiu a rei.

Yohane nem sentiu quando o próprio queixo caiu. Ela encarou a expressão emocionada de Hanamaru com ansiedade, quase temor. Alguma coisa dentro de si havia sido atingida por aquilo. Uma sensação de formigamento na cabeça lhe sobreveio. De alguma forma aquilo lhe soava verdadeiro, mesmo que não tivesse lembrança tangível. Algo de dor e saudades se misturaram na altura do seu peito. Afastou-se dois passos. Olhou para You e esta tinha uma expressão ainda mais exultante do que a rei:

"Não há dúvidas. " Disse Hanamaru, voltando-se para a paisagem. "Acusar Yohane da morte de Tsushima Yoshiko foi um erro. Em nome do Reino de Numazu gostaria de retirar essa acusação. " Ela expressão estava escondida pelas mechas castanhas longas. "Agora, creio que seja melhor irem todos descansar um pouco. "

"Hanamaru! " Disse You, levantando-se.

"Watanabe, " cortou a nobre, com a voz alta. "Vá descansar. Mais do que qualquer um, você teve uma longa jornada. "


	22. Capítulo 21

Leah sempre se sentia uma fraca quando precisava de ajuda. A única pessoa que permitia ver suas fraquezas era Sarah, sua irmã dois anos mais velha. Ainda assim a jovem feiticeira de gelo Leah Kazuno era o tipo de pessoa que preferiria sofrer ao ter que admitir ser incapaz de fazer algo sozinha.

A jornada das irmãs Kazuno em busca do Cristal de Raburaibu havia iniciado há mais de seis anos, ainda no longínquo país de Braska. Sendo descendentes de uma das famílias mais tradicionais de feiticeiros do gelo elas encontraram na lenda do Cristal uma chance de conseguir reerguer o nome do seu clã. Haviam estudado tudo sobre o artefato, coisas que só haviam em documentos escritos em línguas antiquíssimas, preservados nas bibliotecas secretas de Braska. Encontraram a localização exata do Cristal e partiram para o Sul.

Só que o artefato era guardado por três feiticeiras de grande poder. Sendo usuárias de magia de gelo, a distância do polo gelado do mundo diminuíra demais as habilidades das irmãs, inviabilizando a vitória mesmo no mais rigoroso inverno. Fora então que elas tiveram a ideia de utilizar os magos de Numazu como ferramenta para seu plano.

Escreveram para o rei daquele reino pacato, falando sobre a localização do Cristal. Claro que já sabiam das habilidades da família Kurosawa e por isso haviam feito também recomendação para que enviassem as magas deste clã para confrontar as guardiãs do objeto. Esperaram alguns meses e viram tudo se desenrolar de uma distância segura.

Dia Kurosawa fora implacável em tirar a vida das três feiticeiras que guardavam a caverna onde o Raburaibu repousava. Foi então discreta, construindo um lacre para tornar o objeto indetectável e então partiram de volta para seu mestre. Tomaram caminhos perigosos, não mapeados, e levaram um tempo muito longo. Leah e Sarah aguardaram com paciência aquele desenrolar, pois os oráculos de Braska haviam lhes dito que seria fácil tomar o item quando estivesse sob a capa de um nobre.

Tudo fora melhor do que poderiam imaginar. A intervenção do famigerado Anjo Caído tinha lhes dado uma oportunidade ideal.

Teria sido perfeito se não fosse por Dia Kurosawa.

You acordou com uma sensação de conforto que pareceu quase surreal diante do que vinha experimentando nos últimos dias. O ar gelado no rosto contrastando com o calor das roupas e cobertas sobre seu corpo. Não quis abrir os olhos no primeiro momento, mas ao tentar ajeitar o ombro percebeu um peso que lhe despertou para a realidade. Abriu os olhos:

"Yo. . . hane? " Chamou, num sussurro. O rosto do Anjo Caído adormecido estava há um palmo de si. A expressão de paz da feiticeira preenchera o coração da cavaleira de alegria. Precisou chamar duas outras vezes para que enfim os olhos rosáceos se abrissem para o dia.

"Ora, Pequeno Demônio. " Cumprimentou Yohane, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos. "Tua expressão parece mais vivaz. Deves ter descansado um tanto teu corpo mortal abatido. "

"Acordar e ver-te ao meu lado dessa maneira me recobrou as forças muito mais do que qualquer noite de sono poderia fazê-lo, minha Yohane. " Disse You, com um sorriso aberto.

"Sempre exacerbada em teus motes românticos, cavaleira. " Disse a bruxa, sem conseguir negar-se um sorriso e leve rubor.

As duas saíram alguns minutos depois do quarto rumo à cozinha e refeitório do quartel. O frio lhes recepcionou no primeiro momento e Yohane encolheu-se de leve sob o casaco de couro castanho que You havia pegado dos uniformes armazenados no depósito:

"Apesar deste ar gélido a energia mágica está ainda estagnada sobre Uchiura. " Falou a bruxa, cuidando seus passos na neve que cobria o pátio interno da base.

Quando chegaram à cozinha encontraram Riko, Mari e Chika próximas do único fogão aceso onde uma panela parecia aquecer água:

"Yocchan. " Cumprimentou Riko, com um sorriso. Yohane foi até a ruiva e lhe abraçou, fazendo o mesmo à Mari logo em seguida. You trocou um olhar vacilante com Chika, ficando aliviada em sentir muito menos do rancor de antes.

"Chegaram no momento preciso. " Disse Mari, retomando a atividade de separar entre as frutas guardadas em um cesto as que ainda estavam comestíveis. "Creio que nossas duas bravas cavaleiras poderiam fazer o incrível favor de conseguir lenha, não poderiam? Estes tocos restantes não irão durar mais do que metade de uma hora. "

"Poderia ter pedido isto antes, quando a Kanan ainda estava aqui. " Ponderou Chika, com uma atitude de desconfiança evidente.

"Ora ora, Little Honey, sempre tão sagaz nessas observações sem propósito. " Debochou Mari, sem pesar no tom. "Claro que também estou pedindo isso porque quero conversar com minhas irmãs sem seus ouvidos curiosos por perto. "

"Por mais que a Riri tenha te amansado um pouco esta noite, existe assuntos que não deve chegar aos seus ouvidos puritanos de maga arcana. " Alfinetou Yohane, com um sorriso de lado. Mari, e mesmo Riko, não esconderam as risadinhas às insinuações da Anjo Caído. Chika ficou com as orelhas completamente vermelhas e bufou, levantando da cadeira:

"Já entendi, já entendi. " Disse, caminhando até um machado recostado na parede. "Vamos pegar lenha, You-chan. "

You lançou um último olhar rápido para Yohane antes de seguir os passos afobados de Chika. A feiticeira lhe lançou uma piscadela quase risonha e se voltou para as outras usuárias de magia natural. A cavaleira Watanabe sabia que não precisava realmente se preocupar com quais seriam os assuntos que teria aquele coven.

As duas amigas e magas seguiram para a porta lateral do quartel e dali para fora. Não trocaram palavras por boa parte do caminho sobre a neve em direção à um bosque não muito longe dali:

"Você parece melhor do que ontem. " Foi a primeira coisa que a mulher de cabelos laranja disse. You engoliu em seco, sentindo o total desconforto de tentar começar uma conversa casual depois de tantos ocorridos.

"Sinto minha alma em paz. Só isso já é muito para que fique bem. " Foi sua resposta. Ainda havia algo do sentimento de raiva que sentira de Yohane nela.

Alguns passos depois a outra retomou o diálogo:

"É. Você estava certa afinal. " Disse. "Certa sobre tudo. Maravilhosamente certa. "

You hesitou o passo por um momento, mas então seguiu, acompanhando a outra com duas passadas de atraso. Via apenas a lateral da expressão franzida da outra:

"Sim, eu estava certa sobre Yohane. " Concordou, a voz saindo com um pouco de esforço.

"Já eu, bom, parece que eu fui a grande algoz nessa batalha tão nobre de amor e fé que travaste, You-chan. "

Dessa vez Watanabe não conseguiu aguentar o tom na voz da outra. Parou o caminhar e esperou. Chika se afastou mais três passos antes de reparar e virar-se para ela. Seus olhos tinham uma raiva quase selvagem:

"Você não precisa colocar as coisas dessa maneira. " Disse You. "Não havia maneira de ter sido diferente. "

Chika ergueu o machado para apoiá-lo sobre o ombro. Virou-se na direção da árvore mais próxima:

"Talvez não. Ainda assim não muda o fato de que mandei você e O Anjo Caído para a morte. "

Takami caminhou até a árvore e largou o machado no chão. Respirou fundo, encarado a madeira como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo:

"Na verdade, você mandou apenas Yohane para a morte. " Corrigiu Watanabe. "Eu fui para a masmorra porque a Dia é ainda mais obtusa para ouvir o que não quer. "

You se aproximou da árvore também. Chika se surpreendeu quando ela catou o machado do chão:

"Tem certeza de que tem forças para fazer isto? " Perguntou.

"Liberar um pouco de poder mágico vai fazer bem para os meus músculos. " Argumentou You, indo um pouco mais para o lado e firmando as pernas no chão.

"You-chan, eu . . . "

"Né, Chika-chan. . . "

"Hm? "

"Espero que você ainda possa me aceitar como amiga, depois de tudo. "

". . . "

Chika não teve palavras. Sua boca ficou entreaberta, entre o espanto e alguma palavra esquecida. You ergueu os braços e liberou um pouco de energia. Seu corpo se recobriu de uma aura azul-safira e a cavaleira sentiu os músculos vitalizando. Iria dar um golpe só, concentrado, que derrubaria a árvore de uma só vez.

You apertou as mãos e concentrou o olhar na árvore à sua frente. Já tinha feito isso centenas de vezes, a última em uma doce tarde nos dias de paz que tivera na volta para Uchiura. Porém, antes que pudesse desferir o golpe, uma sensação gelada correu sua espinha dorsal de baixo para cima, tão forte que lhe tirou totalmente a força das pernas:

"You-chan?! " Chika tomou um susto quando You simplesmente caiu para trás, o foco mágico se desfazendo ao redor do seu corpo. Correu para junto da amiga, pensando que teria desmaiado, mas You estava desperta, apoiando-se com os braços na neve, o machado caído do lado.

"O que. . . "

"O que houve, You-chan? " Perguntou Takami, ajoelhada na frente da mulher de cabelos prateados. Esta tinha o olhar vidrado na árvore, como se estivesse vendo algo inacreditável aos olhos humanos.

"Isto. . . "

"Ei, You-chan. . . "

"Vamos voltar, Chika-chan. " Disse Watanabe, fazendo menção de levantar.

"Voltar?! Mas e a lenha? " Questionou a mulher de cabelos laranja, dando apoio para que a outra se estabelecesse em pé.

"Depois, precisamos voltar. "

As duas se apressaram para fazer o caminho de volta. You estava pálida. Quando retornaram à cozinha encontraram Yohane e Mari limpando utensílios com cuidado cirúrgico enquanto Riko verificava os queijos e pães restantes do depósito.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, as três feiticeiras pareceram muito mais alertas do que anteriormente:

"O que houve? " Perguntou Yohane. Chika tentou falar, mas You lhe sobrepôs:

"A árvore. "

Chika ficou ainda mais confusa diante daquela palavra solta. Para sua surpresa se tornar ainda maior, as bruxas se entreolharam com significados nos olhos apenas ao ouvir aquilo:

"Você ouviu então. . . " Disse Mari, o tom de voz mais grave do que seu habitual.

"Eu. . . " You parecia amedrontada, suava na testa apesar de todo o frio. "A árvore pareceu chorar ao ver que iria lhe cortar. "

"O que? " Chika não conseguiu conter o estranhamento na voz. You lhe encarou como quem tinha visto um fantasma.

"Um lamento, algo horrível. . . Nunca tinha sentido nada assim. "

 _Mas que diabos de efeito colateral ao cárcere era aquele? Agora You era capaz de ouvir a alma das florestas, como aqueles gnomos das historietas?!_ Foi o que Chika pensou, incrédula.

"Então é isso. . . " Disse Mari, trocando um olhar com Yohane. A expressão da feiticeira era indecifrável.

"Vamos voltar lá. " Falou Riko, caminhando até o casaco que havia deixado pendurado. "Nós precisamos da lenha para não congelar aqui. "

"Mas. . . " Hesitou You, ainda com a expressão de assombro em total forma no seu rosto.

"Você também, Chika. " Chamou a pianista, tomando o pulso da cavaleira com uma das mãos e o pulso de Watanabe com a outra.

As três caminharam até o ponto onde o machado jazia abandonado. You não conseguiu evitar lançar um olhar amedrontado para a árvore que havia mirado derrubar antes:

"Mas afinal o que está acontecendo? " Exigiu saber Takami, falando num sopro ríspido. Riko lhe encarou com a expressão menos amigável do que a outra esperaria, o que a surpreendeu.

"Watanabe-san. " Disse, se aproximando de You e tocando-lhe o ombro para que esta lhe encarasse ao invés da tal árvore chorona. "Sei que é a primeira vez que escuta este lamento, mas a verdade é que todas as árvores choram por serem mortas repentinamente pelas mãos humanas. Isso é algo que ignoramos com facilidade, mas os conhecedores de magia natural acabam se tornando capazes de perceber as vozes da floresta com a clareza das vozes humanas. "

You e Chika ficaram absortas com aquele começo de explicação e a mulher de cabelos laranjados decidiu não interromper mais:

"Se escutam as vozes das árvores como fazem se comem apenas frutos e outros produtos feitos dos derivados de animais e plantas? Morreriam de frio e fome. " Questionou You, analisando a expressão da feiticeira.

"É por isso que realizamos um pequeno rito antes de matar qualquer coisa viva que exista, Watanabe-san. " Explicou a ruiva. "Você mesma já deve ter testemunhado Yohane fazer isto. "

You franziu a expressão, virando-se para a árvore amedrontada. Claro, até mesmo na última vez que fizera isto, a Anjo Caído exigira fazer algo que no momento lhe pareceu estranho e sem sentido, mas que possivelmente era ao que Sakurauchi se referia:

"Ela pareceu falar com a árvore. Algo estranho. " Admitiu You e Chika pensou que afinal a amiga não havia perdido o completo juízo como vinha aparentando.

"Exato. " Confirmou Riko. "Pode-se dizer que ela apenas falou, mas a verdade é que as palavras pronunciadas nestes momentos são de conforto, para que o espírito residente na árvore se resigne de seu destino e não sofra mais do que o necessário na sua morte. "

You não tinha como negar que estava atordoada com aquelas informações. Não tanto por descobrir da maneira mais abrupta que as árvores tinham uma alma que sofria por sua morte, mas sim pelo fato de ela ter se tornado capaz daquilo repentinamente:

"Mas por que a You-chan escuta isso agora? " Perguntou Chika, intervindo antes que fosse capaz de se controlar. "É por algo que aconteceu na masmorra? "

"É por causa de Yohane, não é isso, Sakurauchi-san? " Disse You antes que a outra falasse qualquer coisa. "Tenho realmente suspeitado que minha proximidade com Yohane tem feito algo com minhas percepções. "

"Por que diz isto, You-chan? Já tinhas percebido outros sintomas desse tipo de influência? " Perguntou Chika, deixando sua postura raivosa mais de lado. A antiga amiga lhe encarou com um sorriso consternado.

"Quando estou próxima de Yohane sinto ódio por você, Chika-chan. " Falou a cavaleira de cabelos prateados. "Só isto é prova o suficiente de que há no elo entre mim e a Anjo Caído algum tipo de influência unilateral. "

"Não é unilateral. " Interpôs Riko, capturando a atenção das duas cavaleiras. "A verdade é que Yohane também tem sentido muito de influência de seus pensamentos e sua energia mágica sobre si mesma. Este era um dos assuntos que estávamos conversando enquanto vocês vinham para cá. "

Ambas as magas arcanas ficaram surpresas ao ouvir aquilo. Um humano comum receber influência de uma entidade poderosa como Yohane era algo até esperado, agora o oposto?

"De qualquer modo. " Retomou Riko, limpando a garganta. "Precisamos levar esta lenha para o forte, antes que todos congelem. Venha aqui, Watanabe-san. Irei ensiná-la as palavras para dizer antes que corte a árvore. "

Chika ficou de longe observando enquanto You parecia repetir palavras desconexas, colocando a mão sobre o tronco da árvore. Depois de alguns minutos nisto as duas se afastaram e a cavaleira enfim deu o golpe carregado de energia que derrubou a árvore de uma só vez. A cavaleira de cabelo laranjado suspirou aliviada e caminhou para junto da amiga. As duas juntas partiram o tronco em alguns trechos de um metro a um metro e meio. Depois amarraram as toras em dois montes e cada uma, utilizando mais uma vez da energia arcana para ter força supra-humana, apoiou os pedaços nos ombros. Riko pareceu bastante impressionada com aquela demonstração de força.

As três avançaram pela neve fofa de volta para a fortaleza. Estavam chegando no portão lateral quando subitamente You largou as toras de madeira que levava:

"Ei, o que foi? Outra sensação estranha? " Perguntou Chika, exasperada.

"Nada disso. " Disse You, olhando para longe. "Tem alguém subindo pela estrada, vejam ali. "

Era óbvio que estavam lhe vendo, pensou Leah. Talvez devesse criar algumas proteções de gelo, caso fossem hostis antes de perguntar qualquer cois. . .

SLASH!

O golpe de espada coloriu o ar bem diante do nariz de Leah, a forçando a recuar. Ela mal teve tempo de ver a figura se materializar diante dos seus olhos quando o chute veio na direção do seu rosto. Ergueu os braços e a camada de gelo surgida emergencialmente foi pelo menos o bastante para que não fosse atingida e lançada para longe. Recuou dois passos e baixou as mãos:

"Então você é uma feiticeira de gelo! É a causadora desse caos todo, não é?! " Esbravejou a cavaleira arcana de cabelos cor laranja, reposicionando o florete para desferir mais um golpe.

"Ei, espere maga idiota! Vim para falar-l. . . "

SLASH! PAM! Dessa vez Leah segurou bem o golpe da cavaleira. Outras pessoas estavam se aproximando rápido. Teria problemas se fosse atacada pelos lados.

"Precisa ser acalmada, cavaleira tempestuosa! " Disse Kazuno Leah, desferindo um soco coberto com a mão coberta por uma camada sólida de gelo. A pancada atingiu em cheio o rosto da maga, mas esta não vacilou. Leah tinha a vantagem por estar em curta distância e aproveitou para socar o diafragma e rosto da adversária mais três vezes antes que fosse empurrada por uma onda de energia.

"Parem! Vocês, parem! " Reverberou uma voz feminina mais grave e autoritária. Uma cavaleira de cabelos azuis compridos vinha na direção delas usando saltos que apenas os arcanos e suas técnicas de aprimoramento eram capazes.

"Esta deve ser Matsuura. . . " Sibilou Leah. Parece ter compreendido que não viera para o combate. Porém a tempestuosa maga diante da feiticeira do norte pareceu surda aos comandos da líder.

Leah não teve escolha. Transformou a luva de gelo em uma lâmina. Com dois passos ligeiros para dentro da guarda ela encostou a lâmina gélida no pescoço da cavaleira, que paralisou seu ataque exacerbado com precisão para não ser decapitada pelo próprio movimento:

"Acho que sua chefe disse para pararmos, Arcana. " Disse Leah.

"Eu sou Takami Chika, uma das cavaleiras da coroa de Numazu, feiticeira. " Corrigiu Chika, ainda fintando a outra com ira.

"Por favor, acho que ganhamos mais com um diálogo. " Disse Kanan, chegando à cena. "É evidente que não viria sozinha até aqui, feiticeira de gelo, se pretendesse nos derrotar. "

"Fico feliz que alguns de vocês tenham bom sens- ARGH!"

Leah soltou um berro quando, ao retirar a lâmina do pescoço de Chika sentiu o braço estendido ser perfurado. Olhou para frente e viu a lâmina fina do florete brilhando com sangue, atravessando-lhe. Puxou o corpo e, antes que Kanan pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, lançou um espeto de gelo contra a agressora.

As duas caíram e Chika berrou de dor quando sentiu o furo congelante na altura do abdômen:

"Chika-chan! " Berrou You, surgindo na cena, pousando com precisão ao lado da cavaleira caída. O sangue se espalhava pelo uniforme azul e cinza da ferida.

"D-Droga, eu só reagi ao golpe. " Disse Leah, entredentes, segurando o braço que sangrava. Kanan também se aproximou para olhar o estado de Chika.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. " Concluiu, após uma olhada rápida. "You, se tiver energia para isto, cuide para estancar o sangramento. Qualquer coisa podemos levá-la para o Rei e Kurosawa. "

"Certo. "

"E você, está bem? " Perguntou a general, com toda a calma do mundo.

"Foi um susto apenas. " Disse Leah.

"Meu nome é Matsuura Kanan, general das forças arcanas de Numazu. "

"Kazuno Leah, da família Kazuno dos magos de gelo do Norte. "

"Devo presumir que você tem algo haver com o que aconteceu à Uchiura, Kazuno-san. . . "

"Minha irmã. . . " Começou Leah, sentindo a garganta apertar. Odiava estar naquela posição. "Nós não pretendíamos ativar o Raburaibu. Foi aquela mulher assassina, Kurosawa. Ela interferiu e o Cristal explodiu liberando seu poder. "

"Quer dizer que a Dia conseguiu mais um ponto para a cota de fazer asneiras. " Comentou You, que apesar de focada em parar os sangramentos internos de Chika, tinha os ouvidos bem atentos para a conversa.

Kanan inspirou o ar gelado e expirou com força:

"Parece que precisa de nossa ajuda tanto quanto nós precisamos da sua, Kazuno-san. " Disse, voltando-se para a feiticeira de gelo. "Vamos para o forte. Lá dentro poderemos esclarecer de vez a situação. "


	23. Capítulo 22

Hanamaru sempre tivera uma memória excepcional, ainda mais quando se tratava de leituras. Foi por isso que, durante a acalorada discussão que se instalou à chegada de Kazuno Leah no forte dos Magos Arcanos de Numazu sua mente aproveitou um instante de debate particularmente redundante para deixar sua mente voltar alguns anos no tempo, para uma ocasião quase ordinária, mas que, naquele instante, faria toda a diferença para o futuro do seu reino.

" _Né, Hanamaru-chan, nós não deveríamos estar aqui. . . "_

 _Estava tudo mergulhado em um breu absoluto. Hanamaru conseguia sentir a presença próxima das duas pessoas que mais confiava na vida:_

" _Você podia parar de ser tão medrosa e iluminar um pouco o ambiente, zura. " Disse a herdeira do trono do pequeno Reino. Ela não aguardou resposta e conjurou chamas mágicas amareladas, sobre as palmas das mãos._

 _Era uma biblioteca subterrânea no centro do Colegiado Real de Akiba. A entrada era proibida mesmo para os estudiosos de alta qualificação do lugar, mas mesmo assim a herdeira estrangeira do pobre reino vizinho tinha dado seu jeito de acessar as escadarias secretas para o andar mais profundo. O ar ali era parado e viciado, o odor de mofo cutucando os narizes das jovens:_

" _A-Atchoo! D-Desculpem. . . "_

" _Você está bem, Yoshiko-chan? " Perguntou a futura rei. "Este lugar parece bem ruim para alguém de saúde fraca. "_

" _Estou bem. Eu. . . " Hesitou Yoshiko, voltando os olhos escuros para as dezenas de prateleiras a frente. "Eu também quero ver o que tem aqui. "_

 _Hanamaru sorriu diante da curiosidade legítima da sempre medrosa Tsushima. Ruby ainda mantinha a expressão nada convencida do que faziam:_

" _Se descobrirem que entramos aqui, vão nos prender. " Falou._

" _Seria um incidente diplomático e tanto. " Riu-se Kunikida. "Vamos tratar de dar uma boa olhada e depois sair de fininho. "_

 _Ela avançou na frente, com as chamas mágicas iluminando os arredores. Foi observando os títulos das sessões até parar diante da intitulada 'Magia Ancestral Celta':_

" _É isto. " Falou._

" _Por Deus, logo na parte de Magia Natural. . . " Choramingou Ruby. Já Yoshiko tinha o mesmo olhar de avidez que Hanamaru sabia estar portando. Não precisou nem dizer duas vezes para que esta começasse a vasculhar os volumes._

 _Aprender Magia Natural era algo proibido. Em Numazu não chegava a ser criminoso, mas os pagãos eram tratados como escória diante do poder governamental. Em Akiba sim era algo grave. Feiticeiros eram decapitados, crucificados ou queimados em praça pública sob o olhar do Alto Sacerdote e Santo Sacerdote, as duas figuras místicas vivas mais importantes da nação._

 _Ainda assim Hanamaru queria ler aqueles livros. Ela era a futura governante do insipiente Reino de Numazu e tinha desde aqueles tempos o objetivo de tirar seu país da posição medíocre na qual seu vizinho poderoso lhe colocava. Não que fosse se tornar uma feiticeira, mas apenas uma mente conhecedora de todos os tipos de saberes teria capacidade de guiar um povo desacreditado a um novo patamar:_

" _Tratado Ancestral de Dominação Natural. . . " Leu Yoshiko, sentada com um pesadíssimo volume em capa de couro no colo. Hanamaru interessou-se pelo título e ajuntou-se para folhear a obra._

 _Gráficos detalhados sobre o fluxo de energia vital em largas paisagens foram de complexidade de fascínio para suas mentes curiosas. Depois o estudo mostrou comparações entre a movimentação de energia no corpo humano em relação ao mundo. Hanamaru jamais havia pensado sobre aquilo, mas a ideia era muito bem explicada._

 _Haviam feitiços por todas as partes. Para medir a quantidade de energia mágica pura presente no ar, para mudar o fluxo, para reverter o fluxo. . ._

Isso. Era esta a parte que estava procurando.

 _Fluens. . . Braccens. . . Verbera. . . Lungens. . ._

Quase isso.

 _Revertio Fungens._

Hanamaru abriu os olhos quando o feitiço ressoou em seus pensamentos. As vozes alteradas da discussão no tempo presente retornaram como se alguém tivesse desmudado da realidade. A Rei voltou os olhos para o que acontecia diante da mesa a sua frente.

"A única maneira de destruir esta criatura é também destruir o núcleo ao qual está presa. " Dizia Matsuura Kanan, a séria Capitã das forças arcanas insipientes de seu Reino.

"Não! " Berrou Kazuno Leah, até então sentada na cadeira imediatamente a frente do Rei. Ela se ergueu num movimento brusco e voltou-se para encarar a maga. "Se fosse para ouvir uma solução estúpida como esta eu não teria me dignado vir até aq- "

Leah engasgou e paralisou no meio da fala. Olhou para o lado e viu que sua guarda-costas tinha a mão estendida na direção da feiticeira de gelo:

"Ruby. " Alertou Kunikida e Kurosawa soltou a outra do agarrão. A habilidade em Alquimia Daoista da família de Ruby e Dia era um trunfo de Numazu, mas também algo que assustava pela singularidade de sua manifestação.

A situação era complicada. Segundo a explicação de Leah, o Cristal de Raburaibu carregava uma energia ancestral selvagem que, ao ser tocado acidentalmente por sua irmã, Sarah, havia se libertado e explodido da maneira que tinham visto. Não era Sarah Kazuno quem controlava o poder do Raburaibu, mas sim o Cristal por si próprio que utilizava o núcleo mágico da feiticeira de gelo para se governar.

A sugestão de Kanan não tinha sido ruim, afinal, era o melhor que poderia ser feito com Magia Arcana: destruir o núcleo mágico de Sarah poderia matá-la, mas também retornaria o Cristal para a inatividade.

Mas o mundo não se limita a Magia Arcana:

"Existe um meio. " Sobreveio a voz de Yohane. A sala estava apinhada com todas as sobreviventes daquele caos e todas se voltaram para a feiticeira.

"Do que está falando, Anjo Caído. " Quis saber Matsuura, tendo um tom mais próximo do respeito do que do desafio em sua voz.

"É um feitiço também ancestral. Ele é capaz de reverter o fluxo de energia e mesmo separar essas energias misturadas do cristal com a do núcleo da maga do Norte. "

Hanamaru sentiu o queixo cair de leve diante daquela descrição:

"Por Deus, existe mesmo algo tão poderoso na feitiçaria? " Perguntou a capitã, visivelmente assombrada.

"Não é algo que qualquer um possa realizar. " Alertou Yohane, a expressão compenetrada. "Eu diria que entre os humanos destes tempos não exista algum com quantidade de poder para lidar com tal encantamento. "

A expressão de Kanan nublou-se diante daquelas palavras, mas Hanamaru não deixou que a discussão morresse quando estava tudo tão próximo da solução:

"Mas você não é um humano ordinário, não é isso, Anjo Caído? " Falou a governante. "Certamente possui magia mais do que o suficiente para tal feito. "

Yohane não conseguiu reprimir o ar de satisfação em seu rosto ao ouvir aqueles elogios. Cruzou os braços diante do corpo, o vestido escondido pelo sobretudo de inverno:

"Irá ajudar? O Maldito Anjo Caído. . . " Questionou Leah, não conseguindo colocar seu desespero na frente dos seus instintos de sobrevivência imediatos. A mera presença da criatura meio-humana, meio-celeste lhe fazia temer por seu pescoço a todo instante.

"Sou uma Feiticeira Natural como você, Kazuno do Norte, de uma tradição ainda mais antiga e pura do que a sua. " Disse a mulher-demônio, com os olhos rosáceos brilhantes na direção da estrangeira. "Talvez no Norte vocês tenham esquecido dos princípios mais básicos sobre presas pelos Ciclos Naturais, mas não aqui. " Falou, caminhando dois passos para o centro da sala que lhe auscultava atenta. "Além disso tenho muito em dívida com as pessoas que querem a reversão do desastre em Uchiura, então é natural que ajude. "

"Sem falácias, Criatura Sombria. Você não arriscaria sua existência nem por toda a lealdade dos Sete Mundos. " Atacou Leah, sentindo gritar dentro de si o instinto de fugir dali para não ser estraçalhada.

Yohane sorriu de lado, afinando os olhos:

"Este Cristal não é nada perto do meu poder, Maga do Gelo. " Sibilou, com a voz num sussurro audível. "Talvez perceba isto se provar um pouco da minha força assassina. . . "

"CERTO. " Interrompeu Hanamaru, batendo as mãos na mesa e levantando. "Acho que temos um plano bem claro diante de nós, com esta possibilidade, zura. "

"Abrir caminho até o Castelo de Uchiura e colocar Yohane lá para que possa adormecer o Cristal. " Disse Kanan, prontamente. "Creio que não será um trabalho simples mesmo estando as três Cavaleiras Arcanas presentes. "

"Oh Honey, não se esqueçam de nós. " Disse Mari, parecendo imune à formalidade que Kanan parecia carregar o tempo inteiro pendurada no pescoço. "Temos muitos truques para ajudar a abrir caminho. "

"Também estarei com vocês. " Disse Ruby, sua voz também pesada em responsabilidade e seriedade.

"Todas estaremos nisto. " Acrescentou Hanamaru, recebendo olhares surpresos. "Não estamos em uma situação privilegiada onde a hierarquia conta para alguma coisa. "

"É possível que essa força selvagem do Cristal nos perceba e tente nos atacar, Kazuno-san? " Questionou You, com a expressão concentrada.

"Sim. Podemos esperar todas as manifestações de uso de magia do gelo para nos impedir. " Confirmou Leah.

"Então melhor deixar as fórmulas de magias incandescentes a mão. " Disse Riko, com um sorriso para Yohane. Chika lhe encarou com estupor total.

"That's Right, Riri! " Confirmou Mari, fazendo um sinal com a mão que não era entendível por aquelas bandas do mundo.

"Devemos partir de imediato, Kunikida-sama? " Perguntou Kanan, demonstrando com aquele tratamento que entendera a intenção de Hanamaru de acompanhá-las no campo de batalha.

"Já passa da metade do dia, zura. " Refletiu a governante. "É melhor que nos preparemos para partir ao primeiro raio do próximo alvorecer. Devemos evitar ao máximo discorrer em uma batalha gélida nas trevas da noite. "

"Muito sensata, Zuramaru-sama. " Elogiou Yohane. Hanamaru e a feiticeira imortal cruzaram o olhar e, naquele momento, a Rei entendeu de maneira muito mais profunda e real a dimensão do que era aquele ser que descendia da alma de sua antiga amiga de infância.

A discussão sobre os detalhes do plano durou ainda mais uma hora. Não era algo tão complexo para necessitar de questionamento. Ruby foi quem ofereceu maior resistência ao planejamento, quando foi colocado que ela deveria partir para ofensiva na companhia de Leah, no primeiro pelotão que iria avançar gelo adentro. Hanamaru teve que ser muito incisiva para que a Kurosawa entendesse que não iria fazer sua guarda e era isto.

Com planos traçados, parte do grupo tratou de preparar os vestuários e montarias para a jornada. Também precisariam de um mínimo de água e mantimentos para o caso da batalha se prolongar mais do que o devido. Mari e Yohane também se ocuparam na preparação de selos pré-formatados para a execução veloz de magias elementais de fogo.

Chika ainda sentia muitas dores devido ao golpe no abdômen, então Riko lhe levou para a precária enfermaria do quartel. A bruxa levou consigo um unguento que Mari havia estocado nos aposentos de Kanan clandestinamente e também um amuleto para amplificar o mínimo de suas habilidades deficientes:

"A magia arcana da Watanabe-san apenas fez seus tecidos fecharem em uma velocidade muito mais rápida. " Disse a feiticeira, observando a aparência do golpe recém tratado pelo tecido rasgado. "É o máximo que Magia Arcana é capaz, presumo. "

"Somos treinadas como soldados para que não precisemos de curas mais complexas. " Disse Chika, franzindo a expressão quando a pianista apertou os arredores do golpe com as pontas dos dedos.

"Preciso que isto limpe por dentro e que se reconstitua. . . Vejamos. " Riko pegou o potinho de unguento, uma mistura viscosa de tom cinza-petróleo com cheiro forte de enxofre e, sem receio, passou uma quantidade generosa na ferida da cavaleira.

"Ouch! " Reclamou Chika quando sentiu a mistura esquentar sobre a pele e começar a penetrar. Riko tinha as mãos sobre o local e franzia a testa em concentração.

"Agora, preciso só. . . " Disse Riko, mais para si mesma do que qualquer coisa. Chika pode ver quando as palmas das mãos da feiticeira se iluminaram de leve com uma luz verde clara. "Tenho certeza de que a Mari-chan ou a Yocchan fariam isto em um piscar de olhos. . . Agora eu. . . "

"Por que diz isto, Riko-chan? " Quis saber Chika, encarando a amante, ainda com a expressão tensionada pelo ardor constante no local da ferida.

Riko pareceu despertar do seu momento de concentração e olhou para Chika. Ela estava praticamente ajoelhada diante da cavaleira, mas seu olhar não tinha nenhuma nota de subordinação:

"Eu sou uma feiticeira aleijada, Chika. " Disse a musicista. "Tive meu núcleo mágico arrancado a força quando ainda era uma criança. Apesar de ter recuperado um pouco de minhas habilidades, a verdade é que sou inútil sem ajuda de amuletos e outros artefatos. "

Chika fintou a amada com choque na expressão:

"Teve o núcleo arrancado? I-Isso parece horrível. . . "

"É como ter o coração arrancado do peito enquanto se assiste. " Comparou a ruiva. "A dor das artérias e veias se partindo é a dor dos fios de energia que circulam o espírito sendo rasgados à força, como cordas. "

Chika prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquilo. Um arrepio lhe percorreu as costas, lhe enfraquecendo as pernas:

"O que. . . P-Por que. . . " Tentou perguntar, sendo incapaz de articular palavras mais diretas para tal atrocidade.

"Os Sacerdotes de Akiba fizeram isso. " Disse Riko. "Quando descobriram que meus pais eram mais do que músicos, mas feiticeiros de uma antiga linhagem. Eu assisti de perto quando tiveram as cabeças arrancadas. Estive acordada durante todo o tempo em que arrancaram meu núcleo mágico. Tudo em nome da pureza mágica do Reino. "

Chika pensou que fosse vomitar por um momento. Os sacerdotes que tanto haviam sido seus guias e exemplo eram capazes de realizar coisas macabras como aquilo que Riko lhe dissera. Tudo em nome do Bem, de Deus e da Santíssima Força Una. . . A cavaleira sentiu-se mais patética do que nunca, naquela sua posição de tamanha corretude:

"Como fui cega. Como foi estúpida. . . Acreditar que havia uma bondade inegável a ser defendida. . . " Disse. Riko voltou a concentrar-se na magia curativa e Chika voltou a prender a respiração quando o ardor no abdômen retornou.

"Apesar das circunstâncias, eu agradeci à Yocchan por ter surgido em Uchiura. " Disse a pianista, após vários minutos de terapia mágica. Pareceu terminar o procedimento e levantou-se. "Só assim tive a chance de repensar e entender mais sobre meus sentimentos e sobre o que me move. "

Chika também levantou, evitando os olhos claros da amante:

"Você também devia agradecê-la, Chika-chan. "

"Nem nos meus pesadelos atrozes. "

A ceia foi feita antes mesmo da noite cair por completo. Todas se retiraram para descansar cedo, pois teriam que estar a postos antes do nascer do dia decisivo. Leah fora colocada, um tanto contra vontade, nas algemas de contenção mágica e ficou sob o olhar atento de Ruby. Fora isto os pares esperados se retiraram para seus aposentos para uma última noite de tranquilidade antes da batalha decisiva.

Em seu antigo dormitório You folheava um antigo diário seu que encontrara por acaso nas gavetas. Tinha um sorriso constante no rosto por encontrar ali diversas anotações a respeito de Tsushima Yoshiko, mesmo de períodos anteriores aos acontecimentos envolvendo o Anjo Caído:

"You. " Chamou Yohane, sentando sentada em uma segunda cadeira de madeira, não muito confortável. Seus olhos percorriam a simplicidade daquele quarto com simpatia, por sentir ali algo de familiar. Pensou se seria isto mais um resultado da influência energética que a mortal vinha exercendo sobre ela sem perceber.

"Sim, minha Yohane? " Perguntou a maga arcana, distraída em suas recordações.

"Preciso falar-te a respeito do que está planejado para ser feito amanhã em Uchiura. "

You percebeu a nota inesperada na voz de Yohane e voltou-se para esta. Fechou seu antigo caderno e colocou-o sobre a escrivaninha:

"Algo que não foi falado durante o planejamento? " Questionou Watanabe, lambendo os lábios que de repente percebeu tão secos.

"Exato. " Disse a feiticeira. "É sobre o Revertio Pungem, o feitiço reversor. "

You fintou a mulher amaldiçoada com toda a atenção, aguardando que esta continuasse sua explicação:

"É fato que este feitiço exige uma quantidade enorme de poder para poder dar conta de uma entidade ancestral com o poder contido naquele Cristal. " Começou Yohane, sem encarar os olhos da outra. "Também é verídico o fato de que apenas eu, o Anjo Caído, possuo energia mágica o suficiente para tal feito miraculoso. "

Yohane preferiu não evitar mais as íris safira de sua cavaleira protetora. Sabia da força que You possuía, no corpo e no espírito, e que seria capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa que fosse colocada em seu caminho:

"O vórtex criado pelo Revertio Pungem é um separador de energias e um reversor. Ele irá engolir os núcleos da maga do gelo Kazuno e do Cristal para então separá-los. " Disse. "Porém existe uma possibilidade de que minha alma forjada a partir de dois espíritos distintos também seja tragado por esta força descomunal. "

". . . Isto seria o meu fim. Minha alma depende da conjunção das almas do Anjo Caído e de Tsushima Yoshiko para se manter estável. " Concluiu.

You levantou em um movimento brusco, derrubando a cadeira na qual sentava. O som da madeira maciça contra o piso de pedra ressoou de maneira quase sobrenatural naquela sala pequena. Os olhos safira encaravam os rosáceos. You arfou como se tivesse sido golpeada com força no diafragma:

"Yohane, isso não . . "

"Não é uma certeza, Watanabe-dos-olhos-assustados. " Interveio a Feiticeira. "É evidente que não desejo que isto aconteça. Prezo pelo meu tempo de vida e prezo pelo bem-estar deste corpo que se tornou meu lar neste mundo. "

Yohane levantou, ficando com o olhar pouco mais de dois centímetros acima dos da cavaleira:

"Ainda assim eu precisava lhe dizer. "

"Yohane. . ."

A bruxa suspirou, impaciente, e colocou-se a andar para o outro lado do quarto, indo e voltando duas vezes:

"Não falei sobre isto diante dos outros porque sabia que precisarias de um momento para absorver esse risco. " Disse. "A chance de perderes a razoabilidade e atentar contra a integridade de todo o plano seriam enormes se eu falasse abertamente. "

You acompanhava o caminhar da outra. Tinha ainda a respiração alterada. De um movimento colocou-se no meio do percurso da outra mulher, obrigando-a a encarar-lhe mais uma vez:

"Não posso perdê-la. " Disse You, sem sequer piscar. Yohane perdeu a capacidade de manter-se impassível e virou-se de costas para a outra.

"Tola humana. " Disse, a voz endurecida na garganta. "Cheia de enunciados finais e possessividade sobre o que não tem posse. É tão esdrúxula a vontade humana de assoberbar-se sobre o Destino e sobre a Morte. . . Tamanha arrogância que o coração humano é capaz de lidar quando possui essa estranha doença do Amor. . . "

Yohane estava com os braços cruzados sobre si mesma quando You a abraçou pelas costas, apertando com toda a força razoável. Suas mãos estavam mais frias do que o esperado, a imortal percebeu quando esta tocou nos pulsos:

"Eu te amo, Yohane. Pedes demais de mim se queres que não tema com toda minha alma pela possibilidade de ter-te tirada de mim de repente. " Disse a cavaleira em um sussurro ao ouvido da mulher de cabelos negros. "Seria mais fácil a mim dar minha própria existência do que ver-te perder a tua, minha amada. "

Yohane encolheu-se naquele abraço, procurando aquecer as mãos geladas da amante:

"Não quero o fim. " Falou, também com a voz quase muda. "Pelos deuses, não há ser vivo que queira isto. Você mesma sentiu a agonia de uma árvore. Porém. . . É preciso ter o espírito sempre preparado para o eventual Destino. "

"Não. . . Não quero pensar nisso. "

Yohane soltou-se do abraço e se voltou para a cavaleira. Tomou seu rosto macio com suas mãos, colocando-as a um palmo de distância uma da outra:

"Me escuta agora , Watanabe-dos-miolos-tortos. " Disse a feiticeira.

"Eu não quero morrer amanhã. Mas, se for isto o que vier a acontecer, eu quero que saiba. . . "

". . . Se teve algo nesta minha encarnação maldita que me trouxe algum momento de júbilo genuíno, quero que saiba que foi por tua causa. Tua e apenas tua causa, You. "

Yohane nunca pensou que proferir palavras comuns, que não fossem um feitiço, poderia ser algo tão difícil quanto aquilo estava sendo:

"Obrigada, por ter me feito conhecer uma versão tão estranha desse conceito chamado Felicidade. "

You chorou de alegria e de temor. Tomou o abraço e os lábios de Yohane com desespero, mas também com exultação. A Anjo Caído aceitou-lhe e correspondeu-lhe com todo o temor de quem, pela primeira vez em sua existência, experimentava o genuíno medo da morte. Nem quando seu corpo fora trancafiado e torturado por um soldado de Akiba até quase seu fim, Yohane havia experimentado um temor tão grande quanto naquele momento.

As duas amantes juraram sua paixão mais uma vez naquela noite, com toda a volúpia que o corpo é capaz de suportar. Realizada uma dança apenas delas, onde não havia mais distância entre o centro de suas próprias almas. Yohane sentiu a vida como jamais antes e jurou a si mesma, no calor dos braços de sua cavaleira que não entregaria sua vida jamais.


	24. Capítulo 23

Kurosawa Ruby não nasceu com vocação para lidar com a violência. Sendo a segunda filha de uma das mais importantes famílias do pequeno Reino de Numazu, Ruby foi uma das jovens designadas para estudar Magia Arcana pacífica, usada para cura e ampliação da mentalidade. Acabou se tornando amiga da própria herdeira do trono do Reino e Hanamaru nunca permitiu que o tempo construísse entre as duas barreiras de hierarquia.

Com temperamento doce e curioso, Ruby compensava sua dificuldade em aprender os ritos medicinais lendo muito sobre História e Filosofia antiga. Sendo descendente de uma das poucas famílias com sangue daoísta, ela se interessava em entender mais sobre esse elo cultural perdido. O seu destino parecia traçado desde o começo: tornar-se a primeira Alta Sacerdotiza Arcana de Numazu e buscar o crescimento futuro dos estudos arcanos no reino. Ela se espelhava no exemplo da venerável Alta Sacerdotiza do Reino de Akiba, Ayase Arisa, e sabia que, mesmo jamais chegando a tal excelência, seu trabalho iria acrescentar muito ao futuro de todo o povo.

Mas então aconteceu o incidente do Anjo Caído.

A doença de Tsushima Yoshiko era algo que perturbava profundamente Ruby. Era um teste de fé enorme para a jovem sacerdotisa ver uma de suas grandes amigas perecendo sobre a cama, emagrecendo e empalidecendo, como se estivesse sendo devorada por dentro. A verdade era que Ruby tinha pavor apenas em pensar na possibilidade de Yoshiko morrer. Chegava a acreditar que sua própria sanidade e fé seriam destruídas se isto se concretizasse. Jamais perdoaria Deus se lhe tirasse uma pessoa tão amada sem motivo justo evidente. Cada dia em que a doença de Yoshiko se arrastava, era um dia a mais de suplícios e preces por parte da jovem Kurosawa.

Yoshiko morreu, mas não apenas isto. Yoshiko foi possuída e morta por um espírito demoníaco e teve seu corpo usado como recipiente da entidade demoníaca chamada de Yohane, o Anjo Caído.

Foi na mesma semana deste incidente horrível que Ruby tomou sua decisão e, sem aviso, retornou para a casa de sua família, no litoral. Sua chegada foi sob a chuva, em uma tarde quente. Ela imaginou que não haveria ninguém no sobrado dos Kurosawa àquela hora do dia:

"R-Ruby. . . é você? " Questionou uma voz já quase desconhecida, vinda de um rosto igualmente já pouco familiar.

"Oneechan. . . " Disse a garota de cabelos vermelhos, sentindo o peso das emoções reviradas pressionando a garganta.

"Faz tanto tempo. . . " Disse Kurosawa Dia, em seus dezesseis anos de idade. "Você não avisou que viria. Se soubéssemos. . . "

"Oneechan. . . Por favor. . . " Interrompeu Ruby, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas volumosas que começavam a correr pelo seu rosto. "Por favor. . . "

Dia adiantou-se e aparou a irmã que ia em direção ao chão. Sentaram ajoelhadas enquanto Ruby deixou o choro sair de si doloroso. A jovem de cabelos negros abraçava a irmã a quem tanto estimava e sentia falta, consolando-a como possível:

"E-Eu não pude fazer nada, Oneechan. . . " Lamentava-se a menina, cortada por soluços.

"Soube do caso do demônio no castelo. " Disse ela. "Imagino que a jovem que foi morta devia ser sua amiga. Eram apenas três aprendizes, contando com a Herdeira. "

"Eu não posso mais, Oneechan. " Disse Ruby, engolindo a saliva e enxugando o rosto na manga comprida do manto branco. "Oneechan, eu não posso mais ser uma sacerdotisa. "

"Por que diz isso, Ruby? Todos estes anos de dedicação não foram vazios. "

Ruby procurou acalmar-se e limpou o rosto mais uma vez antes de encarar os olhos esmeralda tão semelhantes aos seus:

"Quero estudar a alquimia daoísta, Oneechan. Quero lutar ao seu lado. " Declarou. Dia ficou boquiaberta diante daquelas palavras.

"Não, Ruby, isto não é para alguém como você. Os daoístas são guerreiros. Você não foi feita para lutar. " Argumentou Dia.

"Isso não é verdade, Oneechan. " Disse Ruby, surpreendendo a irmã outra vez. "Ainda que os daoístas sejam conhecidos como guerreiros, a verdade é que eles são monges cujas habilidades foram conhecidas pela guerra. Além disso. . . "

"Além disso? " Quis saber Dia, perplexa com o conhecimento que sua caçula tinha e aos quais era ignorante.

"Eu não posso mais ser uma sacerdotisa. "

"Por que repetes isto, Ruby? "

"Porque uma sacerdotisa não pode odiar Deus como eu odeio agora, Oneechan. "

O desejo de Ruby foi atendido e Dia passou a treiná-la nas artes da alquimia daoísta. Não demorou para que ficasse claro o talento que a Kurosawa mais jovem tinha para as artes de seus antepassados. Sua habilidade de controle de energias vitais, muito semelhante à telecinese, se tornava mais precisa e eficiente em semanas. Seu corpo magro ganhou força física imperceptível aos olhos alheios. Sua mente adentrou em novos domínios de compreensão da Realidade através da yoga e meditação que sua irmã ignorava. Sua alma tornou-se forte o bastante para aceitar a morte de Yoshiko e seu coração não mais sangrou de ódio.

Kurosawa Ruby não nasceu com vocação para lidar com a violência, mas sabia utilizá-la como poucos para vencer seus adversários. Ainda uma pessoa doce e curiosa por fora, mas de extrema resiliência por dentro. Tornou uma daoísta muito superior a Dia e ainda assim esteve apenas à sua sombra para servir ao Reino de Numazu.

Isso até que o Anjo Caído reapareceu em sua vida.

Ainda era noite quando o pátio interno do quartel de magia arcana se iluminou com chamas mágicas. Estava mais frio do que no dia anterior e a falta de estrelas indicava que as nuvens estavam carregadas sobre todo o céu.

Ruby foi a segunda pessoa que chegou no pátio, logo após Kanan, e ajudou a arrumar as montarias que tinha disponíveis. Por sorte havia um cavalo no quartel para completar a quantidade necessária para que cavaleiras, magas e forasteiras formassem o pelotão que havia planejado na tarde anterior.

Kanan, Ruby e Chika iriam na frente, a capitã levando Mari e Chika levando Riko. You e Yohane viriam em seguida, sem cavalos, pois ambas tinham a capacidade de voo e atacariam do alto (ainda que a prioridade fosse reservar as forças do Anjo Caído para o feitiço salvador, ela estaria de prontidão). Leah viria junto delas, a cavalo, com Hanamaru fechando o comboio. Ainda que a Rei não tivesse habilidades de batalha, magias de escudo e paralisantes seriam úteis tanto como um reforço em caso de dificuldade na frente, como uma maneira eficaz de ter certeza que a feiticeira do gelo não trairia o grupo no meio da ação.

Ruby repassava o plano na cabeça, enquanto verificava uma segunda ou terceira vez as celas dos cavalos e as provisões mínimas que iriam levar. Aos poucos as outras mulheres chegavam ao pátio:

"Kurosawa. " Chamou Kanan, observando a compenetração da outra. "Kurosawa? "

"Oh, Matsuura-san. " Respondeu Ruby, despertando de suas avaliações de cenários hipotéticos. "Desculpe, falou algo? "

"Não realmente. Apenas achei que você parecia deveras tensa. " Disse a mulher mais alta.

"De fato. " Concordou a mulher de cabelos rosados. "Não gosto de batalhas, Matsuura-san. Ainda mais tratando-se de uma batalha onde tantas coisas serão arriscadas. "

"Compreendo. Porém, a tensão em excesso pode levar a erros, então busque se tranquilizar. " Aconselhou a mais velha, com um sorriso de simpatia.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu a alquimista, com um suspiro de ar gelado. "Você sempre parece muito serena, Capitã. Como consegue isto? "

Uma resposta travessa passou pela mente de Kanan antes que pudesse evitar e isso a fez dar uma leve risada e mudar a postura. "Apenas. . . Busco viver o momento, Kurosawa. "

"Hm. . . "

"Você e sua irmã se parecem mais do que é imaginado numa primeira vista. " Comentou Kanan.

Com todas acordadas e os preparativos feitos, comeram um rápido desjejum antes de iniciar a jornada. You aproveitou para testar seus poderes e, abrindo duas asas mágicas que sequer encostavam em suas costas, ela alçou voo, desaparecendo de vista por uns minutos para então retornar:

"Não há suspeito nos arredores. Acho que teremos um começo de caminhada tranquilo. " Disse a cavaleira, ao pousar.

"É realmente formidável que tenhas esta habilidade de voo, You-chan~ É um dom tão raro que jamais o vi nas terras de New York! " Comentou Mari, absolutamente fascinada.

"'You-chan'? " Repetiu Yohane.

"Ahaha, não é nada demais, Mari-chan. Dizem ser um dom de sangue, mas. . . Bom, a verdade é que a família de meu pai é descendente dos daoístas, então provavelmente deve vir da família de minha mãe. " Explicou a Cavaleira, coçando atrás da cabeça, as orelhas vermelhas.

"'Mari-chan'. . . " Repetiu Kanan, do alto da cela de seu cavalo.

"Mysterious! " Riu-se a feiticeira natural.

"Será que podemos entrar em formação? " Perguntou a capitã. Mari deu uma gargalhada e aceitou a ajuda da amante para subir na garupa da sua montaria.

"Quando foi que tu e minha irmã tornaram-se pessoas de trato íntimo, Watanabe-do-charme-maldito? " Questionou Yohane, quando estava apenas as duas ao centro da formação quase completa.

"Ah, ontem trocamos algumas palavras antes de nos recolhermos. " Disse You, divertindo-se com os modos da mulher-demônio. "Né, minha Yohane. "

"Hm? "

"Parece que enfim aprendeste em exatidão o que é o ciúme. " Riu-se a mulher de cabelos prateados, para a surpresa da bruxa.

Um sinete ressoou na frente do grupo. Ruby deixou que seus olhos comtemplassem a formação:

"Partida! " Berrou Matsuura Kanan, batendo as esporas no seu cavalo.

Como o previsto por You o começo da jornada de retorno à Uchiura foi pacato. A neve começou a cair logo após o amanhecer. O grupo pareceu tornar-se gradativamente mais silencioso e tenso conforme as milhas iam ficando para trás. Kanan lançava olhares discretos para os lados e sentia que talvez todas estivessem sendo contaminadas pelos ânimos tensionados do grupo da frente:

"Né, Kanan. " Chamou Mari, às suas costas. "Tem algo após aquelas árvores adiante. "

Kanan sinalizou com o braço para trás e You subiu mais uma vez. Quando voltou ela estabilizou no ar, ao lado do cavalo da capitã:

"Não vejo nada. " Informou.

"Mas está lá. É uma movimentação na energia. " Afirmou Mari. You pareceu incerta depois daquelas palavras.

"Certo. Volte para sua posição. " Falou Kanan. A capitã então ergueu ambos os braços por um momento, sinalizando como se fosse soar o sinete, mas sem fazê-lo. Todas estavam com atenção redobrada a partir daquele momento.

Apenas os sons dos cascos dos cavalos. Passaram pelo ajuntamento de árvores que Mari indicou e tudo pareceu quase congelado de tão quieto:

"Ah! Seu merdinha! " Berrou Chika. Uma figura indistinta voou sobre seu cavalo e de Riko, mas a reação da cavaleira foi precisa. Um golpe laranja cortou o ar e a figura caiu em dois pedaços.

"É um soldado. . . Feito de gelo. " Disse Riko.

"Ali! " Kanan berrou, quando cinco outros destes soldados apareceram do lado o oposto do grupo. Ruby ergueu a mão sem luvas apesar do frio e, num gesto, os soldados todos voaram para um mesmo ponto, colidindo com tanta força que seus corpos se partiram.

Seguiram-se grupos de oito, dez e quinze destes soldados feitos de gelo. Eles eram lentos e fracos, então as três guerreiras na linha de frente foram o bastante para acabar com a ameaça. Kanan partiu duas figuras com um corte projetado de sua espada reta quando ouviu alto passar zunindo ao ouvido esquerdo:

"Flechas! " Berrou, vendo algo da saraiva de dezenas de projéteis vindo de frente. Ela pensou em usar um escudo energético, mas sabia não ser sua especialidade. Mari então adiantou a mão e, com uma palavra desconhecida e um gesto, fez surgir no ar uma parede de fogo que derreteu o ataque.

"Vem de lá! " Apontou Chika, para figuras diminutas distante. Os pequenos arqueiros de gelo eram em centenas.

"Alto! " Ordenou Kanan, parando seu cavalo e gesticulando para que o avanço cessasse. Sua mão da espada levantou, apontando para cima.

You pegou a deixa e ergueu-se no alto. Um arco de energia azul surgiu em suas mãos e, com um único disparo, centenas de flechas de pura força voaram contra os inimigos.

Embaixo a segunda saraiva de flechas de gelo já havia partido na direção do grupo. Ruby não conseguia enxergar os projéteis quase translúcidos no meio da neve caindo suave, portanto não tinha como desviá-las, não tantas. Ela fez o possível, mas sabia que falharia. Foi neste momento que Hanamaru, tendo acelerado seu cavalo, chegou até ela e criou um escudo mágico perfeito, que parou tudo:

"Magestade, não. . . " Tentou dizer Ruby, mas sua distração fez com que seu cavalo fosse golpeado por um soldado menor que havia passado desapercebido. O animal se ergueu e caiu para o lado, trespassado por uma lança de gelo. Ruby foi ao chão e por muito pouco também não foi dilacerada pelo minion, conseguindo despedaçá-lo num gesto quase cego de sua habilidade daoísta.

"Ruby-chan! " Alarmou-se Hanamaru, chegando até a amiga. "Pegue a minha mão. " A cavaleira aceitou e ficou na garupa da nobre.

O grupo não teve folga. Novos grupos de flechas voaram sobre elas, acompanhadas de soldados numerosos. Kanan e Chika abriram mão da montaria naquele momento de batalha e foram direto contra os soldados de gelo enquanto You destruía os atiradores e Mari e Riko produziam paredes de chamas para derreter as flechas que vinham na direção do grupo.

A batalha na clareira durou mais de vinte minutos. Ao final as três Cavaleiras Arcadas e as duas feiticeiras suavam e ofegavam pelo esforço repetitivo. A capitã voltou-se para o grupo antes mesmo de enxugar o suor na testa:

"Vamos aproveitar a chance e avançar. Não falta muito para chegar aos limiares da cidade. "

Dessa vez o avanço foi mais acelerado, com os cavalos a galope, You e Yohane sobrevoando. O imenso cristal de gelo que recobria toda a cidade capital de Uchiura era visível ainda de longe e só se tornava mais e mais opressivo conforme se aproximavam de sua base.

O plano para conseguir adentrar aos domínios de Uchiura já havia sido traçado no dia anterior. Kurosawa Ruby foi a primeira a descer da montaria e se dirigir até à parede congelada. Com a palma desnuda ela passou a mão pelo gelo, como quem tenta perceber aquilo que é invisível ao olhar:

"Acredita que é possível destruir este cristal de modo a não afetar as casas e pessoas congeladas, Kurosawa? " Questionou Kanan, chegando até o lado desta.

"Não é difícil como parece, Capitã Matsuura. " Afirmou a mulher mais jovem. "Basta que comecemos por cima, para depois ir de encontro ao castelo. Por favor me dê um pouco de espaço. "

Ruby fechou os olhos e ergue a palma aberta, ficando a um centímetro do gelo. Inspirou e expirou, concentrando-se. O restante do grupo apenas lhe observava em ansiedade. Então a daoísta saltou mais de cinco metros no ar e disparou o que pareceu ser uma onda de força invisível. Um buraco perfeitamente redondo foi sendo rapidamente escavado e logo se alargou, partindo do algo até quase o telhado das casas. A destruição foi longe, até quase a praça central da capital:

"Por Deus! " Exclamou Chika, vendo os cristais de gelo subindo, fragmentados, agora não mais impedindo-as de seguir em frente.

"Pelos deuses! Esses daoístas são _so powerfull_ ~" Miou Mari, saltando da garupa do cavalo de Kanan. Não teriam mais como seguir de montaria por cima do gelo. Levou alguns minutos para que todas estivesse sobre o gelo escorregadio para seguir caminho.

Correram dentro do que era possível, entre alguns escorregões e colisões desnecessárias. You e Yohane também ficaram a pé neste trecho, pois apesar da dificuldade de caminhar em linha reta, não se sentia qualquer ameaça iminente. Foram surpreendidas quando chegaram até a praça e perceberam porque a magia de Ruby fora até ali – Não havia gelo naquela área em diante:

"Já estava dessa forma quando saí. " Disse Leah. "O Cristal parece utilizar essa camada de gelo apenas como um escudo para o mundo exterior. "

"Ainda assim as pessoas permanecem congeladas. Esse Cristal não é tão irracional quanto faz parecer. " Falou Hanamaru, observando as figuras imóveis de dois aldeões paralisados em plena caminhada despreocupada.

Nesse momento You sentiu os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem de tão modo que levou a mão ao local involuntariamente. Ela olhou para Yohane e percebeu pela expressão desta que era provável que tivesse tido a mesma sensação, talvez mais intensa:

"Tem algo! " Exclamou a feiticeira, transfigurando-se em sombras e subindo. A tensão no grupo foi ao limite, e em logo todas puderam perceber com os olhos o que apenas Yohane e You haviam percebido num primeiro momento.

Cristais de gelo flutuavam no alto, acumulando-se como uma nuvem. Giravam em sentindo horário, criando um zunido crescente das eventuais colisões entre os pequenos fragmentos. Sons altos de gelo rachando se multiplicaram e grandes blocos do escudo ao redor da cidade se soltaram e começaram a fragmentar rapidamente. O céu cinzento ficou visível por um curto período, pois logo ele todo foi recoberto pela nuvem de pó de gelo. Uma sinfonia estarrecedora de cristais colidindo e girando parecia querer ensurdecer as guerreiras que aguardavam o que viria daquele caos:

"Separem-se! " Berrou Kanan quando viu o primeiro "braço" de cristais se formar e vir voando do céu na direção do grupo. You alçou voo e Yohane lançou uma cortina pesada de chamas que preveniu que a formação inteira chegasse ao solo.

Porém os cristais não era uma forma única, por isso puderam se separar e desviar em parte da proteção lançada pelo Anjo Caído. Um desses ramos se solidificou em uma lança comprida e fina e desceu em uma velocidade assustadora:

"Argh! "

"Hanamaru-chan?! " Assombrou-se Ruby ao sentir o calafrio momentâneo do golpe passando bem do lado da sua cabeça e ouvindo a exclamação da governante. A cavaleira e alquimista se foi até a amiga e viu o sangue colorindo a manga da roupa de Hanamaru.

"E-Eu estou bem, zura. . . " Disse a Rei, apertando o braço. Uma luz surgiu entre sua palma e o lugar ferido quando ela começou a realizar o feitiço básico de fechar ferimentos da magia arcana.

"Droga! " Exclamou You, frustrada ao ver sua saraiva de mais de cinquenta flechas passar por dentre a nuvem de cristais se destruir nada. Yohane então se adiantou e, com uma única mão, lançou um feitiço mudo que fez com que todos os cristais paralisassem em pleno ar.

"Yohane! " Exclamou Kanan, preocupada com o gasto de energia que seria para a criatura meio demoníaca realizar aquele feito assombroso. Precisavam da força da feiticeira, mas para um propósito ainda mais específico.

A Anjo Caído então desfez aquela paralisia de grande escala, mas os cristais de gelo não retomaram seu movimento circular. Ao invés disso pareceram se comprimir uns contra os outros, formando blocos cada vez maiores. Logo começaram a cair do céu pedaços que se uniam em golems de gelo de três e quatro metros de altura.

"Agora sim! " Exclamou Chika, avançando contra o primeiro inimigo. Seu florete correu o ar deixando um rastro laranja brilhante, partindo a criatura ao meio. O sangue fervia nas suas veias e a possibilidade de lutar de uma maneira minimamente equilibrada fazia seu medo se transformar em selvageria pura.

Os golems e soldados de gelo, desta vez muito mais poderosos e ágeis do que os anteriormente vistos, se multiplicavam ao redor do grupo enquanto a primeira horda avançava. You criou seu arco mágico com uma das mãos, mas antes de disparar olhou para a direção leste.

O castelo estava lá, logo a frente, sem qualquer camada de proteção. Havia inclusive uma luz intensa vindo da exata torre onde o Cristal de Raburaibu estivera guardado. You voltou-se então para oeste e seus olhos cruzaram com os de Yohane.

Não precisavam trocar palavras. A feiticeira apenas sorriu para a cavaleira e lançou-se a toda velocidade contra seu objetivo.


	25. Capítulo 24

Yohane pousou no centro do salão da torre e olhou ao redor. Boa parte do gelo ali havia desaparecido. Ela viu o corpo congelado de Kurosawa Dia logo ao lado, mas seus olhos de imediato se voltaram para concentração gigantesca de energia que estava do outro lado do aposento.

O corpo de Kazuno Sarah flutuava no ar e do centro do seu peito corrente de energia azul se erguia e se ligava à massa de poder multicolorido pulsante que tinha no centro o minúsculo Cristal de Raburaubu. O mais macabro daquela cena era que na corrente de energia azul havia uma azul mais brilhante de energia, não muito maior do que um coração humano. Era o núcleo mágico da maga do gelo. O órgão mágico também pulsava emitindo brilhos mais fortes e fracos:

"Certo, vamos ao trabalho. " Disse a si mesma a feiticeira demoníaca, puxando as mangas do pesado sobretudo. Ela estendeu as duas mãos abertas para frente e fechou os olhos. As três páginas do livro proibido na biblioteca arcana retornaram do passado para seu primeiro plano de pensamento. Os símbolos, as indicações de manipulação de energia e o tempo.

Um círculo de energia roxa surgiu sob Yohane quando ela começou a liberar mais e mais das suas forças. Quando reabriu os olhos suas íris reluziam verdadeiramente o rosáceo que as tingia. Ela girou os braços, desenhando um círculo amarelo brilhante no ar e com os dedos da mão direita traçou os símbolos.

Respirou fundo, entoando um mantra energético sem som. Gesticulou e a runa milenar voou do ar para o chão mais adiante, bem na frente de onde estavam o Cristal e Kazuno Sarah. O poder da feiticeira crescia e crescia, parecendo quase ilimitado. A adrenalina começou a correr pelo corpo mortal da Anjo Caído, lhe causando arrepios. Eram tão poucas as vezes em que realmente utilizava uma quantidade razoável de sua capacidade que sempre era uma espécie de prazer particular.

Inspirou fundo. Trancou a respiração. Apontou ambas as mãos para o símbolo:

"Revertio Lungem! "

A runa explodiu em brilho, mergulhando tudo na sua claridade amarela. O Cristal e o núcleo de Sarah ressoaram e pararam de pulsar. Um vórtice surgiu no chão, puxando os núcleos que pareciam tentar resistir.

Tinha dado certo. Aquela era a primeira etapa do processo. Assim que os braços do vórtice tocassem na energia do Cristal não haveria mais volta além da separação definitiva das duas energia e reversão do Cristal para seu estado de inatividade:

"O que. . . " Yohane sentiu os joelhos vacilarem e não pode evitar a queda. Seu círculo de energia se desfez, mas isso não afetou mais o ritual já independente em andamento. A mulher meio-demônio percebeu com horror a sensação de ter seu corpo vagarosamente puxado para aquele vórtice.

"Não. . . Eu não posso. . . " Sibilou a feiticeira, fazendo um esforço genuíno para se afastar, nem que fosse se arrastando sobre os braços. Seu corpo estava muito pesado e uma sensação bizarra, em algo parecido com uma náusea, mas que vinha da altura do seu coração. "Maldição esse feitiço. . . "

Sua visão ia se nublando conforme seu corpo era puxado mais e mais para perto da magia amarela. Seus ouvidos iam se enchendo de um zumbido cada vez mais alto. Parecia estar sendo tirada de dentro de seu próprio corpo, como se alguém lhe puxasse por um buraco no peito.

Havia um brilho roxo muito perto. Pelos deuses era seu núcleo mágico começando a ceder ao puxão do Revertio Lungem. Tinha cada vez menos controle do seu corpo e percebeu não conseguir mais ter certeza do que era afinal seu corpo.

Ela ia morrer ali.

Quando Yohane mergulhou na torre do castelo Chika esperava que algo fosse acontecer de imediato, mas não foi assim. Ali fora a batalha seguia feroz contra os elementais de gelo. Eram cada vez mais e a Cavaleira começava a sentir dificuldade de manter o ritmo de golpes e precisão para destruí-los antes que lançassem seus espinhos congelados. As magias de fogo de Riko e Mari já não tinham mais a mesma força e Ruby fazia o que podia para quebrar e arremessar os inimigos sem tocá-los, usando sua técnica daoista.

Se estavam ainda vivas era graças à You. A Cavaleira se mantinha voando e lançando constantemente saraivas de flechas de energia, centenas de cada vez. Porém bastava alguns instantes para que uma nova horda de criaturas se construísse e viesse sobre o grupo.

"Merda, esses caras não cansam! " Esbravejou a cavaleira de cabelos laranjados.

"Se Yohane não agir rápido vamos ser obliteradas antes do Cristal. " Disse Kanan, atravessando um golem de cristal azulado de três metros.

"Vejam, é o feitiço! " Exclamou Hanamaru, apontando para a torre. Uma energia amarela forte saiu dali por um momento, enfraquecendo, mas não desaparecendo depois.

"Rápido, rápido Yocchan! " Sibilou Riko, suando e tremendo diante do esforço descomunal de utilizar sua parca magia através do ampliador.

A magia estava agindo, isso era certeza, mas as coisas não estavam boas. You olhava constantemente na direção da torre, cada vez mais aflita. Por um momento ela desistiu de atacar, com os olhos vidrados na torre. Só que aqui significaria a morte para as combatentes no solo:

"You-chan! " Berrou Chika. A amiga olhou-a do alto e Takami percebeu todo o temor na sua expressão. Tinha algo ruim acontecendo naquela torre. Chika então teve uma ideia.

Ergue os braços:

"You-chan! Aqui! " Disse. Chika sabia que havia três soldados de gelo vindo pelas suas costas, mas contou com a agilidade do voo da amiga. You desceu e agarrou-lhe as mãos, subindo.

"Chika-chan! A Yohane. . . " começou a dizer a maga, mas a outra não queria explicações, não tinham tempo.

"Me joga pra lá e continua com as flechas. Rápido! " Ordenou.

You pareceu surpresa por um instante, mas então não hesitou. Com um giro no ar e toda a força mágica no corpo, You arremessou Chika na direção da torre do castelo e já emendou o movimento com uma nova onda de flechas para baixo. Foi no momento preciso. Mais um segundo e Riko não teria escapado viva do golpe de um machado de cristal.

Chika caiu contra o chão do salão da torre e se pôs em pé. A cena diante de si fez o ar travar nos pulmões e um arrepio horrível correr-lhe a espinha dorsal. Mais do que apavorante, era surreal.

Um vórtice amarelo engolia o Cristal e o corpo flutuante que devia ser de Kazuno Sarah. Era como uma boca enorme de energia mastigando o poder, lançando rajadas de luz para o alto, que ricocheteavam no teto e nas paredes. Havia um som que se assemelhava ao de trituração preenchendo tudo. Seja lá o que estivesse fazendo, o feitiço estava fazendo com toda força e Chika esperava que realmente fosse o que precisavam:

"Yohane?! "

O Anjo Caído estava a menos de um metro do vórtice. Uma esfera roxa e negra saía do seu peito em direção ao feitiço e seu corpo estava estirado como um cadáver.

Chika correu até ela e tentou segurá-la. Levou uma onda de choque de energia roxa da esfera e a soltou:

"I-Isso é. . . " Arfou Chika, lembrando da conversa com Riko sobre a extração do seu núcleo mágico. "Ei, Anjo Caído, você não pode estar morta ainda! "

Dessa vez a cavaleira prendeu a respiração e apertou os olhos em preparação à onda de choques. Foi mais doloroso do que poderia esperar, mas ainda assim resistiu, puxando Yohane alguns poucos metros. Acabou por cair, ficando com a feiticeira moribunda sobre suas pernas:

"Argh, d-droga. . ." Chika se desvencilhou desajeitada, os músculos meio paralisados devido ao choque contínuo. Para seu alívio o núcleo mágico de Yohane pareceu retroceder até quase voltar para dentro do seu corpo com aquele afastamento. Logo em seguida a feiticeira tremeu no chão e inspirou o ar com força:

"M-Me. . . ajude. . . " Pediu Yohane, sem conseguir sequer abrir os olhos. Sua voz era um rasgo de pouco ar passando pela garganta seca. "P-Por favor. . . "

Chika inspirou e expirou com força algumas vezes e bateu nas pernas e braços. Tinha que tirá-la dali ou ela não aguentaria muito tempo. Provavelmente sua constituição misteriosa com Tsushima Yoshiko fosse responsável por tamanha fraqueza diante daquele feitiço, Chika não saberia dizer com certeza, mas era evidente que a outra estava no limite das suas forças vitais:

"Vamos lá. . . " Chika ergueu o tórax da Anjo Caído e abraçou-lhe pelas costas. A onda de choques se tornou mais violenta com suas mãos tão próximas da corrente energética que ligava o núcleo à feiticeira. Takami ergueu Yohane, sentindo suas próprias pernas querendo vacilar. Apertou os dentes com toda força e buscou um meio de se concentrar com aquela dor toda.

A mente embaralhada pela dor da maga arcana foi tomada por uma única frase, que a tudo silenciou. Uma frase dita em uma voz que não era a sua.

 _Eu não quero morrer._

". . . ! "

Chika concentrou sua energia nas pernas e deixou um berro de dor explodir dos seus lábios. Em um movimento só se atirou para trás com enorme poder. Suas costas foram de encontro à parede da torre, destruindo-a. A luz amarela se tornou escuridão por um instante e então azul. O céu começava a aparecer por dentre as nuvens congeladas que iam se dissipando.

Estavam flutuando. Chika segurando Yohane grudada em si. Um instante efêmero em que a cavaleira entendeu que tudo tinha acabado.

Caíram. Chika bateu direto contra o chão de terra dos jardins do Castelo. A dor do impacto foi grande, mas também fez cessar a dor dos choques. O núcleo mágico do Anjo Caído tinha voltado ao normal. A cavaleira tirou Yohane de cima de si e sentou a tempo de ver os cristais de gelo desaparecendo em pleno ar. O grupo de guerreiras adentrou os terrenos. O Rei e a Capitã arcana foram quem alcançaram primeiro a entrada da construção secular.

Chika olhou para o lado. Yohane lhe encarava com uma expressão exausta. Parecia não acreditar que via quem via. A cavaleira percebeu que não teria outra oportunidade como aquela na vida:

"Obrigada. " Disse. A feiticeira ergueu as sobrancelhas em choque. A cavaleira sorriu.

"Yohane! Yohane! " Berrou You, vindo do alto e pousando ao lado da feiticeira. Não aguardou nem um instante para puxar a bruxa para seus braços, onde pareceu querer talvez a fundir em si, tamanho o aperto sobre o corpo fragilizado da outra. "Você está viva, Yohane! Tive tanto medo! "

"Vais me matar agora, Watanabe dos braços de polvo. " Reclamou a meio-humana, tentando afastar-se o mínimo, sem sucesso.

Chika levantou e fez um gesto para You quando esta voltou-se para ela com ares de profunda gratidão. Afastou-se dali, pois não precisava realmente ouvir nada:

"Chika. . . " Riko foi quem chegou até ela, a meio caminho da entrada do castelo. Abraçou-lhe sem dizer nada, seus braços tremendo pelo esforço da batalha.

"Voltei, minha Riko. "

O tempo era o tipo de coisa que Yohane não compreendia bem. Por vezes poucas horas duravam como dias e em outros, semanas se passavam como em uma tarde de primavera. As coisas se tornavam ainda mais confusas quanto ela, tendo desacordado após os eventos decisivos da batalha contra o Cristal de Raburaibu, caiu em um turbilhão de memórias mais nítidas do que nunca sobre a vida de Tsushima Yoshiko.

A infância infeliz de uma menina que perdera a mãe por culpa de uma doença nos pulmões. A chegada ao castelo de Uchiura. A amizade inesperada com Ruby e Hanamaru. O desconforto perto de quase todas as pessoas. Quase todas. Afinal existia Watanabe You.

A Anjo Caído perguntou-se, em meio àquela viagem de lembranças, o quanto havia de similar entre o sentimento que tivera ao ser beijada pela primeira vez, no seu esconderijo na colina, pela cavaleira You, e o sentimento que tivera quando Yoshiko cruzara olharem com a aprendiz You, oito anos antes disso. Será que estava condenada desde sempre a não resistir à aproximação da arcana?

Perguntas inúteis, mas que lhe ocorreram naquele tempo que pareceu como anos, antes do seu despertar.

Quando Yohane abriu os olhos em um primeiro instante não entendeu que o havia feito. Depois levou mais alguns minutos para compreender que estava em um dos confortáveis aposentos dentro do Castelo de Uchiura. Um lugar bastante distinto do quarto humilde de Yoshiko. Era tudo muito branco e arejado. A cama era macia e os lençóis suaves e aconchegantes. A janela estava aberta e uma brisa suave corria pelo ambiente. Só então chegou à sua compreensão de que havia voltado à realidade:

"Parece que recobraste a consciência, Anjo Caído. "

A voz de Kurosawa Ruby chegou aos seus ouvidos quase como uma agressão. Seu tom era calmo, quase monótono, mas para Yohane aquela era a primeira vez que ouvia algo em séculos:

"Kurosawa Dois. . . " Disse a feiticeira, sentando-se. Um sorriso de deboche se formou com a maior facilidade no seu rosto. Ruby, que estivera até então sentada em uma poltrona do outro lado do quarto, levantou.

"Melhor que eu avise do seu despertar para Watanabe. " Falou, sem olhar para Yohane. A jovem daoísta começou a caminhar em direção à porta.

"Né, Ruby. " Chamou a bruxa, fazendo a outra parecer paralisar no lugar. Não lhe encarou, mas o silêncio foi o bastante. "Apesar daquele momento no forte, você não pareceu muito clara sobre o que achou da minha absolvição no caso de Tsushima Yoshiko. "

"Por que faz este comentário de repente, Anjo Caído? " Quis saber Ruby, fintando-lhe pela primeira vez, com um olhar firmado.

"Você e Yoshiko eram boas amigas. " Falou Yohane. "Estive relembrando muito das memórias até então suprimidas desta parte da minha existência enquanto mortal, mas agora sei com clareza. "

Ruby se voltou para a outra mulher, sua expressão ainda carregada de algo que a outra poderia apenas definir como rancor:

"Por mais que a Hanamaru-chan tenha dito que és inocente. Por mais que agora todos venham a repensar o caso. E por mais que venha falar que sabe sobre o que aconteceu, para mim, você jamais será algo de Tsushima Yoshiko, Demônio Yohane. "

A mulher demoníaca ergueu as sobrancelhas diante daquela postura da outra. Depois virou o olhar para a janela aberta e refletiu por um momento se não havia despertado com demasiada inocência em seus pensamentos por não esperar uma reação daquele tipo:

"Agora, se me der licença. . . " Disse Ruby retomando a saída. Porém Yohane não ia dar aquela conversa entregue de maneira fácil.

"Por que eu não seria Tsuhima Yoshiko? Porque não tenho aquelas lembranças específicas, Ruby-chan? "

Ruby crispou a mão à dois centímetros da fechadura metálica da porta. Yohane continuou:

"O comportamento humano é algo tão peculiar, Ruby. Ainda me é muito estranho de compreender várias coisas. " Falou. "Afinal, vocês eram apenas duas crianças, duas amigas. Que tipo de necessidade move duas crianças a algo tão bobo e que deixa uma marca tão misteriosa? "

Ruby encarava a madeira da porta como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu coração pulava no peito e ela fazia um esforço genuíno para partir, apesar de seu corpo parecer não querer obedecer:

"Você ficou arrasada quanto Yoshiko morreu, não ficou? Talvez tenha sido até mesmo o que lhe fez desistir da Magia Arcana. " Arriscou Yohane. "Mas bastou aquele momento tão simplório para que esse vínculo se tornasse algo tão complexo que não posso sequer encontrar palavras que descrevam? "

Yohane sorriu com certa maldade:

"Afinal, um beijo entre duas amigas naquele momento era só um beijo não? " Indagou. "Pelo menos para Yoshiko pareceu assim. Um simples ato de curiosidade. "

A porta abriu e em seguida foi fechada com um estrondo altíssimo. Yohane cobriu as orelhas sem conseguir evitar a dor nos tímpanos. Riu-se de satisfação, mas também sentiu um tanto de arrependimento. Seus questionamentos eram verdadeiros.

Pouco mais de um quarto de hora depois duas batidas na porta interromperam as divagações da Anjo Caído. A figura de Watanabe You surgiu. Tinha um uniforme limpo depois de muito tempo e a cicatriz no seu nariz parecia mais discreta. A cavaleira caminhou até a cama com um sorriso cansado:

"Minha Yohane. " Suspirou You, se aproximando. "É tão bom vê-la enfim desperta. " Disse ao sentar-se sobre as cobertas. A feiticeira ergueu um pouco a postura, ajeitando as excessivas fronhas.

"Estive adormecida por quanto tempo? " Perguntou a feiticeira.

"Mais de um dia inteiro. " Informou a mulher de cabelos castanho-prateados. "Provavelmente mais do que já dormiu em toda a sua existência, Anjo Caído. "

"De fato. " Concordou Yohane, um tanto surpresa pela imensa diferença de sensação entre o que se passara dentro de si e a verdade. Seu corpo tinha uma sensação inédita de dormência sem questão. Preguiça. "Como estão as coisas? "

"Está tudo se ajeitando. Foram mais danos materiais do que tudo. " Disse You. "Poucas vítimas, graças a Deus. O povo está confuso, mas cooperando para que tudo se ajeite. "

"Riri e Mari estão bem? " Foi a próxima pergunta de Yohane. You abriu um sorriso de lado.

"Sim. Estão todas bem. A Dia está em recuperação e a irmã Kazuno deve sobreviver. Seu quadro não era bom, mas as esperanças aumentaram nas últimas horas. "

"E o Cristal? "

You encarou a bruxa. Tinha sido apenas a terceira pergunta. Nada mal:

"Não resistiu ao processo de reversão. Kanan recolheu os fragmentos, mas a energia se dissipou no processo. "

Yohane suspirou ao ouvir aquilo:

"Que desperdício. "

"De fato. "

As duas permaneceram em silêncio. Os sons que entrava junto com a brisa eram de marteladas e vozes de trabalhadores que ajudavam na reconstrução dos muros do castelo:

"Tive muito medo de lhe perder, minha Yohane. " Confessou You, sem encarar a amante. Yohane levou a mão até a da arcana.

"Também tive medo. Pude sentir-me distante de mim mesma como nunca antes. Foi quase como a morte. "

You fintou-a, com preocupação:

"Como te sentes agora? "

"Estou bem. Foi-se tudo. "

You levantou e caminhou até a janela:

"A Rei irá condecorá-las por ter sido de fundamental ajuda para salvar o Reino. " Disse. "Pretende marcar a cerimônia para o fim desta semana. "

"Uma virada e tanto para bruxas caçadas. " Riu-se Yohane. "Akiba não ficará muito irritada com isto? "

"Possivelmente. " Admitiu a maga.

"Talvez eu deva fugir enquanto é tempo. " Ponderou a bruxa, fazendo com que a outra mulher lhe lançasse um olhar cheio de significado.

"Façamos isso então. "

Yohane sorriu:

"Irás continuar me seguindo, Watanabe-sem-honra? "

You também sorriu:

"Sempre, minha feiticeira e musa, Yohane. " Afirmou. "Disse-lhe desde o princípio que minha vida sempre foi para buscar a ti e assim continuará sendo. "

Os olhos rosáceos foram para o céu sem nuvens. Tudo tinha começado no alto dos céus afinal:

"Ainda irás parar no Inferno dessa forma. "

Azul. Como os olhos que não se cansava de admirar:

"É bem possível. "


	26. Epílogo

Epílogo

As ruelas do subúrbio de Otonokizaka eram frias e mal iluminadas a noite. Sonoda Umi podia sentir o odor do limo que se acumulava pelos cantos sujos das passagens de pedra por dentre as inúmeras construções revestidas de pedra que se aglomeravam de modo desordenado naquela parte da capital. Ninguém circulava por aquele caminho, a cavaleira sabia bem, pois era essencial para sua rotina de crime que não houvesse nenhuma testemunha das suas viagens até os arredores do Monastério Arcano.

Seus passos eram despreocupados e preguiçosos após o desgaste desejado. A mente sempre agitada da guerreira tinha um mínimo de paz em noites como aquela e, depois de tantos anos e de tantas esperanças vãs, era por causa dessa sensação passageira que continuava se arriscando daquela maneira. Já estava ficando velha, os fios prateados cada vez mais comuns não lhe deixavam esquecer. Sabia que não tinha mais coragem para realmente tomar uma atitude para mudar aquela situação desajustada, mas de certo modo cômoda.

Rememorava ainda as lembranças felizes mais recentes quando se percebeu diante da porta dos fundos de casa. Por força do hábito olhou para o céu. Lua Nova, ainda bem. Destrancou a passagem e entrou pela cozinha. Ouviu vozes familiares e foi direto para a sala de estar:

"Espero que tenham deixado um pouco de vinho para mim. " Disse, ao ver a figura de suas duas companheiras de batalhas e de vida. Sentou-se à sua poltrona e fitou-lhes outra vez, só então percebendo uma tensão inesperada em seus semblantes. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? "

"Chegou uma carta. " Disse Kousaka Honoka disse, voltando-se para a mulher de cabelos azuis. "Da floresta. "

Umi piscou, ajeitando um pouco a postura:

"Toujou? " Perguntou, voltando os olhos para a terceira cavaleira arcana presente. A mulher de cabelos louros estava quase de costas para o centro da sala e, de fato, tinha uma folha nas mãos, para qual direcionava toda a sua atenção.

Honoka balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Umi não gostava de ver aquela cara tão séria, não tinha como ser um bom sinal:

"O que houve? Alguém a encontrou? " Quis saber.

"Não é ela. É sobre o Cristal. " Manifestou-se enfim Ayase Eli, ainda encarando a mensagem recebida.

"Cristal. . . " Repetiu Umi, sem compreender num primeiro instante. "O Raburaibu. "

"Numazu. " Disse Honoka. Sua expressão se tornou perturbadoramente mais nublada.

"'Numazu encontrou. As guardiãs estão mortas. Estão com o Cristal.' " Leu Eli, a voz endurecida. Umi levantou de um salto, sem conseguir evitar olhar para Honoka. Esta fugiu dos seus olhos.

"O. . . O que isso significa? Eles não poderiam ter como vencer as. . . "

"Eles venceram, Umi. " Cortou Ayase. "Devem ter sido as irmãs daoístas. Não importa, O Raburaibu não está mais no seu local. . . "

Umi sentiu o estômago revirar. Um tanto pelo Cristal, um tanto pelo fato das guardiãs do mesmo terem sido mortas:

"A-Rise. . . " Murmurou sem perceber. "O que isso significa? "

Eli se voltou para as outras cavaleiras. Seu olhar tinha um temor sombrio:

"Significa que precisamos ir à Numazu imediatamente. Ou será o Fim dos Tempos. "

[A Saga do Cristal de Raburaibu – Primeiro volume. FIM]

PilotChiken Out2017 – Mai2018


End file.
